Siempre en mi mente
by Nally Graham
Summary: Que sucede cuando después de haberte alejado del amor de tu vida por una obligación y después de mucho tiempo, esa persona sigue presente en tus pensamientos. Tratarías de ser feliz sin ella o en un acto de valentía la irías a buscar sin importar nada. ¡POR FIN SUBÍ EL EPILOGO!
1. TERRY

**_ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. La historia si._**

 _ **Hola, tomando en cuenta la petición de Gissa A. Graham sobre animarnos a escribir historias de nuestro rebelde consentido, pues aquí estoy ofreciendo una pequeña aportación, en un principio iba hacer un one-shot pero me extendi en mis ideas y va a ser una historia, todavía no se si corta y larga, dependiendo de como la vaya armando en mi cabeza y por supuesto en su apoyo. No soy escritora, ni pretendo serlo, pero si quiero dar un material de buena calidad para todas ustedes.**_

 _ **Saludos y bendiciones desde México.**_

 _Nueva York, Febrero 1922_

 _Terrence Graham: sinónimo de triunfo, perseverancia, popularidad, pasión y disciplina. Pero sobretodo el mejor actor de los últimos años y el actor mas cotizado y codiciado por las damas._

 _Con veinticinco años de edad recién cumplidos, con una hermosa primera actriz como madre, un sin fin de admiradoras, los críticos lo aman, los directores de teatro se pelean por tenerlo en su próxima obra, sabe interpretar papeles de drama, pasando por tragedias y llegando a las comedias, con llenos totales en sus presentaciones._

 _¿Pero qué es lo que oculta este hombre enigmático detrás de su talento?_

 _¿Qué es lo que impulsa a esta celebridad a entregarse completamente a su trabajo?_

 _¿Tiene una musa que lo inspira?_

 _Quien es en realidad Terrence Graham cuando no esta actuando? ¿Cuándo esta en la intimidad de su vida privada? ¿Cuándo es un hombre con defectos y virtudes?_

 _¿Planea en un futuro casarse, tener hijos, formar una familia? ¿Y si es así, cómo es la mujer de sus sueños?_

 _Todas estas preguntas serán respondidas algún día por nuestro actor favorito?_

 _Broadway, Diario Local_

Eran pasadas de las 4:30 pm cuando un atractivo hombre de ojos color azul mar con betas verdes, con el cabello castaño entre sacado hasta la nuca, con 1.85 de estatura, cuerpo delgado y elegante, con su ya conocida seriedad y arrogancia entraba en las oficinas del teatro de la compañía Stratford, para una reunión con su recién estrenado socio Robert Hathaway, para la próxima puesta en escena que será Romeo y Julieta, en la cual por primera vez va a dirigir y actuar. No como actor principal, sino como soporte, con un papel secundario, pero no menos importante.

Discutían sobre quién sería la actriz principal, Terry quería a Karen Klais y Robert quería que fuera una joven actriz de dieciocho años que tenia ya dos años en la compañía y que empezó interpretando papeles secundarios y de ahi se le dieron otros papeles mas importantes, y según Robert ya estaba preparada para ser protagonista. Su nombre es Kenia Chapman, una castaña de ojos color miel, de estatura promedio, delgada y eterna admiradora de Eleanor Baker.

-Terry no se por qué insistes en que Karen sea la próxima Julieta, ya no tiene la edad para el papel.

-Tampoco es que sea una anciana, no exageres Robert, además se sabe los diálogos al derecho y al revés y con un buen maquillaje se puede quitar varios año de encima.

-Pues no estoy de acuerdo, Karen ha dejado mucho que desear en estos últimos años, su matrimonio y recién maternidad, han hecho estragos en ella y que decír de su carácter cada vez es peor, solo tu y su esposo soportan sus aires de diva. En cambio Kenia queda perfecta para el papel es inglesa, tiene el porte y sobre todo la edad para ser la nueva Julieta que Broadway esperaba.

-Ahora entiendo todo, lo tu que quieres es lanzar a la fama a esta señorita y después ponerla como mi compañera en un futuro en todas las obras que realizaremos y que seamos la pareja del año, cierto? Pero de vez en te informo que pierdes tu tiempo, ahora yo soy el que elige y no voy a permitir que nadie se meta en mis decisiones.

Terry ya empezaba a molestarse, pues era bien sabido por todos que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes y mucho menos toleraba que alguien quisiera manipularlo, según él.

-Ahora tu eres el exagerado Terry ...

-No me interesa lo que me vayas a decir, así que Karen se queda como Julieta.

Y así dio por terminada la reunión, saliendo de la oficina dando un portazo.

Después de salir del teatro, se dirigió a su departamento, necesitaba distraerse, calmar el enojo que tenia por la discusión con su socio, su mente estaba desesperada, aunque casi siempre estaba enojado reconocía él. Sino era por el clima, era porque tenia hambre o por que los ensayos eran tediosos o por que tenia vacaciones y no ocupaba el tiempo en leer los diálogos, en realidad no sabia que pretexto poner para su enojo, malestar, frustración que lo acompañaba desde hacia varios años y no se apartaba de el. Era como un recordatorio de lo que ha sido su vida desde el momento en que tuvo que despedirse para siempre de su único y verdadero amor y en aquella fría noche de invierno, su pecosa Candice White Andley.

Ya han pasado más de cinco años y aún lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, el corazón aun dolía, las ganas de salir corriendo a buscarla y pedirle que no se marchara seguían presentes, la ansiedad por volver a sentir su cuerpo abrazado al suyo pero ahora de frente es insoportable, las ganas de besar sus labios aunque volviera a recibir mil cachetadas era imperiosa.

Y ahí estaba otra vez recordando cada momento que paso con ella, cada sonrisa, discusión, platica, confesiones que solo le hizo a su pecosa, cuando ella le obsequio la armónica, siempre en todo momento, en la mañana, en la tarde, al acostarse, siempre ella estaba en su mente; por eso es su enojo, molestia, porque todavía no acepta que haya sido tan tonto para haber dejado ir a la musa de sus pensamientos.

Después de caminar bastante y despejar sus pensamientos, llego a su departamento con la esperanza de poder dormir profundamente y no despertar si fuere posible hasta el otro día, ya que se sentía cansado y no quería pensar más, aunque no pudo hacerlo porque su estomago reclamaba por algo de alimento y como era todavía temprano preparar un sandwich y su inseparable taza de té, aunque no era un autentico té inglés por lo menos lo prefería al café. Ya sentado comiendo, vio el diario que la señora de la limpieza había dejado sobre la mesa y tomándolo leyó la nota que sobresalía de este con respecto a su persona y sonrió moviendo la cabeza al leer los elogios que ahí se decían y contestando en voz alta cada interrogante.

-Que oculto? Que me impulsa? Quien es mi musa? Soy un hombre enamorado de un imposible y ella, mi gran amor es por quien hago todas estas cosas, porque le prometí que seria feliz y actuando es la única forma de lograrlo, ya que en un escenario es donde puedo ser un héroe, un mendigo, un rey, un enamorado, o lo que sea.

-Quien soy? Un estúpido que dejo ir al amor de su vida por un supuesto deber, un sacrificio que no sirvió de nada, ya quien por quien se hizo no lo valoro y ahora ya no existe mas.

-Que si planeo casarme, tener una familia, hijos? Por favor, ese sueño solo lo tuve una vez y así como llego se fue.

-Yo diré quién es Terrence Graham, es un hombre que ama actuar, pero sobretodo anhela volver a ver su pecosa que ahora ha de ser una mujer hermosa y que tiene miedo a ser rechazado o que este enamorada de otro y no va a buscarla para decirle todo el amor que solo un hombre pasional como el lleva guardado en su corazón por ella.

-Te amo, te amo Candy y ya no se que hacer sin ti a mi lado.

Y se volvió a sumergir en sus pensamientos, llorando en silencio por ese amor perdido, añorado y deseado. Quedando así luego dormido.

Continuara? ...

 **P.D. si ven alguna falla me avisan.**


	2. Chapter 2 CANDY

**_ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. La historia si._**

CAPITULO 2 CANDY

 **Perdón por el retraso, pero ahora entiendo a las escritoras cuando no actualizan seguido, pues escribir en borrador, checar que este correctamente, de ahí subir la historia fanfiction es un poco tardado y de pilón las múltiples ocupaciones que uno tiene, se va el tiempo. Pero aquí estoy dejándoles el segundo capitulo, justo el último día del año.**

 **Que lo disfruten!**

 **F** **elicidades a todas y que tengan un próspero año nuevo y se realicen sus metas.**

Chicago, Diciembre 1921

 _Chicago estuvo de fiesta la noche de ayer, pues el señor Mlillens conocido por ser el dueño de las mas prestigiosas boutiques del país, ofreció una velada por motivo de la celebración del compromiso de su hijo Jonás Millens y la señorita Annie Britter, quienes anunciaron su boda para el próximo verano, pudimos ver que a los festejados hacían compañía además de sus padres y familiares, sus amigos mas íntimos entre los cuales nos sorprendió ver a la Familia Andley encabezados por el Magnate y Patriarca William Albert Andley y su joven esposa la señora Patricia Andley ya que se encontraban de viaje, sus sobrinos Archibald Cornwell y Neal Legan junto son sus bellas esposas, la señora Elroy Andley, pero quien realmente sorprendió haciendo acto de presencia fue su hija y hasta el momento única heredera, la señorita Candice White Andley, de quien no se sabia que se encontraba en la ciudad, ya que tiene varios años fuera del país y hay que decir estimado lector que es una mujer preciosa dejando a mas de un caballero sin parpadear entre ellos un servidor._

 _Pero volviendo a los futuros esposos, la celebración estuvo como siempre impecable y solo queda decir que les deseamos sean muy felices en su futuro matrimonio._

 _Chicago post, sociales._

Mansión Andley

Era pasadas de medio día y ella a penas iba despertando, pues se había dormido muy tarde a causa de la celebración del compromiso de su hermana y que apenas tenía dos días de haber arribado a Chicago, después de mas de tres semanas de viaje desde Francia* en donde radicaba desde hacia cuatro años, pues con el estallido de la Gran Guerra** brindo su servicio por dos años yendo de voluntaria con la cruz roja y terminada esta decidió quedarse a vivir y trabajar en el hospital que la recibió cuando llego como enfermera.

Estaba frotando sus ojos y bostezando cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-Pase.

-Buenas tardes señorita Candice, como durmió?

-Tardes? Pues que hora es?

-Pasan del medio día señorita.

-Uy creo que me quede dormida, es que estoy un poco desvelada y se me pegaron los sábanas. Dijo guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua.

-No se preocupe los demás tampoco han salido de sus habitaciones.

-Pero que modales los míos, no te salude buenas tardes y tu nombre es…?

-Sybil señorita y soy la nueva doncella que la señora Elroy asigno para usted.

-Pues mucho gusto Sybil, yo soy Candy y quiero que me llames así.

-Oh yo no podría señorita, usted es la hija del señor Williams y si me oye la señora Elroy llamarle de esa forma me llevare una reprimenda.

Candy rodando los ojos y suspirando le dijo: -No te preocupes para no meterte en problemas solo puedes llamarme Candy cuando estemos a solas.

-Y también quiero que seamos amigas, que me tengas confianza, ya que voy a estar bastante tiempo por aquí.

-Como usted guste señori...perdón Candy.

-Ahora si traeme de almorzar, porque muero de hambre y que sea doble porción por favor, ya que me brinque el desayuno.

Y diciendo esto, salto de la cama y se metió al baño

La doncella abrió los ojos de la sorpresa por la petición de Candy y por brincar de la cama pensando _"eso no hace una dama"_ , pero no dijo nada y salio del cuarto encontrándose en el pasillo a Albert.

-Buenas tardes señor William.

-Buenas tardes Sybil, la señorita Candy ya despertó?

-Si señor voy a la cocina por la doble porción de almuerzo que solicito.

Y alejándose dejo a Albert solo.

-Mi pequeña no ha cambiado sigue igual de glotona. Dijo formándose una sonrisa en sus labios.

-De quien o por que sonríes?

-Hola amor, que bueno que ya estas lista para bajar a almorzar.

-Te confieso que me ha costado mucho despertar y aun mas arreglarme, ya que alguien no me dejo dormir hasta ya muy avanzada la madrugada.

-Y eso? Quien a perturbado el sueño de mi hermosa esposa?

-No se haga el que no sabe, porque fue usted "el insaciable señor Andley" el que me mantuvo despierta.

Al escuchar las palabras de su mujer, Albert se puso rojo y se quedo callado por la atrevido frase que Patty le dijo.

Aunque pensándolo bien le agrado ser "el insaciable señor Andley" así que acercándose a su oído le dijo en un susurro:

-Entonces tengo su permiso para saciarme de usted cuándo yo lo desee y verá que va hacer bastante seguido. Pues usted señora mía es mi única fuente de necesidad.

Ahora fue turno de Patty de ponerse roja hasta la punta de los pies y solo pudo recargar su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, escondiendo su rostro de él.

Albert dio una carcajada y la abrazo besando su cabeza.

-Te amo mi princesa y doy gracias a Dios por ponerte en mi camino.

-Yo también te amo Albert y le doy gracias a Dios porque eres mi esposo, mi amigo y ayuda para sanar mis heridas.

-Entonces los dos hemos sido bendecidos con nuestro amor.

-Ya no me dijiste por que estabas sonriendo

-Por mi pequeña que nada mas despertando ya quiere de comer.

-De verás que Candy esta aquí, todavía no me acostumbro, pensé que ya no la iba a ver en mucho tiempo después de nuestra boda en Escocia.

-Yo también pero de algo sirvieron mis influencias y ya ves esta aquí en casa y estoy convencido que aquí ya se va a quedar.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, aunque no solo es merito tuyo que ella este aquí, Annie y yo también contribuimos. Dijo Patty dejando un beso en los labios de su esposo y avanzando hasta el comedor.

En el comedor estaban sentados Archie y su esposa Alondra quien estaba embarazada de cinco meses, Neal con su esposa Kimberly, sus gemelos estaban al cuidado de la niñera en el salón para niños, la tía Elroy y Eliza, odiosa como siempre haciendo notar su desagrado por tener que compartir el almuerzo con las esposas de su primo y hermano, pero lo que no soportaba es estar en la misma mesa con Patty y Albert ya que se le hacían la pareja mas ridícula y cursi que hubiera conocido, y estaba segura que esa mujercita sin chiste, sin atractivo y tímida, de alguna forma había engatusado al tío abuelo con alguna artimaña de mujer débil y sumisa, pues no era creíble que lo haya atraído con su hermosura o inteligencia, ya que comparada con ella no era nadie.

Pues de sobra se sabia que Eliza era una mujer muy guapa, alta, de cuerpo voluptuoso, con ojos cafés llenos de una mirada enigmática, que era muy asediada en las fiestas y sabia entablar una platica con cualquier caballero. Pero lo que no conocía la gente es que tras esa mujer despampanante y perfecta se escondía un ser frió, calculador, arrogante, maligno, que disfrutaba ser el centro de atención y menospreciaba a los que consideraba inferiores (que eran todas las personas), solo le importaba un buen nivel social, tener dinero para sus gustos y cuando entablaba una platica con un algún caballero era con la intención de seducirlo y convertirse en su amante para obtener de él no solo placer sino su muy costosa vida y cumplir a si sus múltiples caprichos.

Ya que su padre le había disminuido considerablemente su mesada, su madre la apoyaba en ocasiones y su hermano solo tenia una relación cordial con ella. Y que decir de Albert le había quitado completamente sus apoyo al haber agredido a Candy y Patty el día de la boda de este y solo la toleraba en su casa por la tía abuela, ya que la anciana abogo por ella y era la única que la soportaba.

-Así que los señores Andley todavía no de dignan a sentarse con sus subordinados, cuanto tiempo mas los vamos a esperar.

-Mira Eliza sino te parece puedes retirarte, tu presencia no es necesaria. Estamos mas a gusto sin ti. Le dijo Archie.

-Que te pasa estúpido yo soy…

-Silencio a los dos, no quiero discusiones en la mesa y tu Eliza guarda ese vocabulario que ese no es el comportar de una dama y no le faltes al respeto a William y su esposa, que bastante condescendiente ha sido contigo. Le dijo molesta la tía abuela.

-Como guste tía abuela:Dijo Eliza de manera sumisa pero en el fondo echaba chispas por la actitud que todos tenían con ella, pues sabía que nadie estaba a gusto con su presencia y solo por la tía la recibían.

-Buenas tardes a todos.

-Buenas tardes. Contestaron los mas jóvenes en unisono.

-Buenas tardes William. Los estamos esperando para almorzar y Candice no va a bajar?

-Esa huérfana sirvienta de establo esta aquí? Cuando llego?. Dijo Eliza con asombro y con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz.

-Eliza quieres callarte. La reprendió Neal.

-Eliza si quieres seguir pisando mi casa será mejor que nunca más vuelvas a dirigirte a mi hija de esa forma, por que esta vez ni la tía abuela podrá intervenir. Dijo Albert alzando la voz y con el rostro rojo por el enojo. Patty toco su hombro para que se calmara y no empezara mal el día, pues muy rara vez él se enojaba de esa forma.

Patty tomando la palabra contesto a la tía: -ella pidió le llevaran su almuerzo a su habitación, supongo ha de estar cansada por el viaje y la fiesta, ya ve que va llegando y prácticamente no ha dormido. Mas al rato mi esposo y yo subiremos a su habitación.

-Espero que solo le permitas esta falta el día de hoy William, es tu hija, una Andley y debe comportarse como tal.

Albert rodó los ojos y asintió.

Terminando sus alimentos Candy se arreglo con un vestido un poco holgado de color rosa pálido nada acorde a su edad y figura, pues era hasta el tobillo y con olanes en el frente, pero a ella le gustaba vestir así, cómoda. A pesar de que vive en el "país de la moda" como le decía Annie, no era algo que le llamara la atención, pues estaba dedicada completamente a su profesión.

-Pequeña puedo pasar?

-Claro que si papi.

-Candy no me digas así, soy Albert.

-Y yo no soy pequeña Albert, ya estoy bastante grande para que me sigas llamando de esa forma.

-Bueno, bueno no estamos aquí para que discutan sobre sus sobrenombres y peleen como niños. Sino para platicar de como te sientes después de regresar a casa. Le dijo Patty que es la mas sensata.

-Muy bien, ya extrañaba mucho a cada uno de ustedes. Contesto Candy con melancolía.

-Y que tienes planeado hacer con tus largas vacaciones pequeña.

Candy respiro resignada pues sabia que Albert no iba a dejar de llamarle asi nunca.

-Antes que nada quiero ir al Hogar de Pony a visitar a mis amadas madres, a Tom, a Jimmy y conocer a los nuevos niños que hay. A respirar el aire puro y la tranquilidad del padre árbol. Tengo planeado realizar muchas actividades…

-Ah no, ni creas que vas a ir al hogar sin antes ir a la boutique de mi futuro suegro a cambiar completamente tu guardarropa, no querrás darle un susto a nuestras madres llevando esa horrible ropa de anciana que traes. Interrumpió Annie entrando a la habitación de Candy sin ser anunciada.

-Buenas tardes señores Andley. Y perdón por entrar así, pero la puerta estaba abierta. Dijo Annie con un tono serio pero nadie le creyó.

Annie en verdad cambio mucho, ya no era aquella jovencita tímida que todo le daba miedo, se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa, con su cabello negro azulado y lacio en un corte hasta la mejilla que estaba de moda, alta, largas piernas y talle delgado, sus ojos azules profundos y de piel blanca. Emanaba una seguridad al hablar y sus movimientos eran delicados y que decir de su vestimenta era la ultima moda de París. Y se dedicaba a hacer los bocetos para la ropa que fabricaba su prometido.

-Annie tiene razón Candy eres una mujer de casi veinticuatro y en edad casadera, para que sigas vistiendo como si todavía fueras adolescente.

Comento Patty quien también cambio para bien. Pues era de mediana estatura igual que Candy, su cabello de color chocolate lo llevaba a media espalda, sus ojos cafés con unas gafas modernas, aunque no era delgada como Annie, su figura era estilizada y tenía volumen donde era necesario, y ya no era tímida, sino atrevida en su forma de actuar y dirigirse a las personas, decía lo que pensaba de una forma sutil sin alterarse, esa personalidad es una de las cosas que enamoro a Albert, "el carácter de su esposa es lo que necesitaba para tener equilibrio en su vida" palabras de él.

-Pero que tiene mi ropa? A mi me gusta, es cómoda para moverme, me deja trabajar, además en el Hogar de Pony no necesito ropa de la última moda, la puedo arruinar.

-Bueno bellas damas las dejo para que sigan tratando asuntos de mujeres. Yo me retiro.

Y saliendo el patriarca, Annie y Patty se echaron miradas cómplices y sonrieron. Pues ya se habían puesto de acuerdo para ayudar a su amiga a cambiar completamente su aspecto y ayudarla a salir de ese caparazón que ella misma se había auto impuesto; y donde no permitía que nadie entrase.

Sabían que Candy se fue de servicio a la guerra y posteriormente quedarse a vivir ahí y que no había regresado en cuatro años para poner tierra de por medio a causa de cierto actor inglés que no quería recordar, pues ellas estaban seguras que él todavía ocupaba su corazón y sus pensamientos, aunque ella juraba que no y siempre cambiaba el tema cuando de el se trataba.

Pero como las hermanas y amigas que eran, estaban dispuestas a ya no hacerle caso y a llevar a cabo un plan para acercarlos por medio de Albert, quien mantenía una relación estrecha con Terry y sabían que el estaba soltero y sin compromiso.

-Candy es en serio ya no puedes seguir vistiendo así, con esa ropa los únicos pretendientes que vas a conseguir son los amigos ancianos viudos de la tía abuela.

Candy y Patty se voltearon a ver y echaron a reír por las ocurrencias de Annie.

-Annie si que has cambiado, nunca que creí que fueras a decirme esas cosas. Ademas no te preocupes que no pienso buscar pretendiente, ni prometido, ni mucho menos marido.

-Lo siento Candy pero ya deberías pensar en casarte, estas bellísima, te diste cuenta como los caballeros te miraban en la fiesta de mi compromiso? Ni a mi me veían así. Comentó Annie con emoción en su voz, pues quería que su hermana fuera tan feliz como ella lo era al estar comprometida y ademas muy enamorada de su francés, aunque sus padres eran americanos.

-Pero eso fue por el vestido que me regalaste y de como me arreglaron…

-Nada de eso, es cierto que el vestido era hermoso, pero quien lo portaba es la que hizo que deslumbrara. Eres una mujer muy hermosa. Patty tomo del brazo a Candy y la acerco al espejo de su tocador para que se mirara.

-Y le dijo: Tienes un cabello rubio con hermosos rizos, un cuerpo delgado, con muy bonitas curvas y unos ojos verdes esmeralda que parecen joyas…

Candy se quedo observando su reflejo y por cada mención que su amiga hacía a su persona fue mirándose y realmente se sorprendió, ya que nunca se había observado con minuciosidad, se quedo observando su rostro y noto que tenía muy pocas pecas en su nariz ya casi disipadas y de repente vinieron a su mente las palabras "pecosa, tarzan con pecas, señorita pecas" y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Y empezó a recordar a ese adolescente que se burlaba de ella y la hacia enojar con sus apodos, las imágenes cambiaron a unos labios que sonreían solo para ella, que le dieron su primer beso, se llevo su mano derecha a sus labios cerrando los ojos y rememoró lo que sintió ese día, en ese momento. Sus labios cálidos tomando posesión de los suyos, reclamando y demandando a la vez, se asusto? Claro que se asusto era solo una niña, en ese momento no supo que hacer, como identificar esa sensación que tuvo, ese acelere de su corazón, y lo único que se le ocurrió para esa emoción fue propinarle una cachetada bien dada y decir lo que dijo. Pero ahora que ya era adulta sabe distinguir esa emoción, la sensación y todo lo demás que paso por su cuerpo, mente y corazón.

Y la única conclusión a la que llega es que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de ese mocoso malcriado.

-Candy, Candy me estas escuchando?

-Candy que pasa contigo mujer? Annie paso su mano por sus ojos para que volviera a la realidad.

-Eh, que sucede? Porque me ven así?

-De repente te quedaste quieta sin decir nada, escuchaste todo lo que te dije?

-Claro que si Patty.

-Bueno como te decía, a partir de mañana iremos de compras a la boutique para comprar un nuevo guardarropa y no te preocupes por el dinero. Albert pagara todo.

Candy iba a decir algo, pero Annie la calló con una mano.

-También te vamos a llevar al peluquero para que te hagan un nuevo corte, porque el que traes esta bastante pasado de moda, vas a quedar mucho mas hermosa, que emoción.

-Bueno te dejamos descansar y duerme bastante por favor ya que mañana estaré aquí a las nueve de le mañana en punto para empezar con nuestro día de chicas.

-Y dirigiéndose a Patty dijo: Dile a tu amado esposo que mañana no cuente contigo en todo el día, que se vaya al club de caballeros con sus sobrinos o que se yo, porque tu vas a estar muy ocupada. Y también invita a Alondra y Kimberly, para que se distraigan y se liberen un rato de la tía.

-Cuidate hermana y recuerda que lo que Patty y yo te decimos es porque te queremos y deseamos verte feliz y realizada como nosotras lo somos.

-Lo sé, gracias chicas yo también las quiero. Y las abrazo.

-Nos vemos Candy y si no quieres bajar el resto del día, no te preocupes, ya William a dado ordenes de no molestarte.

Candy asintió y le dijo sonriendo: Gracias mami y dile a papi que lo quiero mucho.

Patty solo movió la cabeza divertida y Annie soltó una risita.

Ya sola en su habitación, su corazón no obedeció a la razón de no evocar a su rebelde y siguió recordando momentos junto a él.

Y en silencio comenzó a llorar pensando y hablando para sí en lo que pudo ser y no fue.

-Terry por que no puedo olvidarte, por que me duele cada vez que pienso en ti, tanta cosas nos falto vivir juntos, yo estaba dispuesta a quedarme contigo esa vez en Nueva York, si sólo no hubiera pasado ese accidente, si ella no hubiera perdido una pierna, si tu me hubieras dicho lo que sucedió cuando llegue, si yo no hubiera tomado una decisión por los dos; pero los hubiera no existen y aquí estoy yo aún con mi dolor y mi pena, intentando ser feliz. Pero sabes Terry, no lo he logrado, solo he mantenido mi tiempo ocupado, he intentado salir con otras personas, tener amistades sinceras, conocer otro chicos; trabajar de lleno en mi profesión para no pensar y aunque me gusta y amo lo que hago, se que me falta algo, me faltas tú.

-No puedo seguir engañándome, a donde quiera que vaya, con quien este, en mi mente siempre estas tú, cada situación me recuerda a ti, cuando salgo con algún caballero me doy cuenta que su voz no es la tuya, sus ideas no son las tuyas, sus manos no son las tuyas, su carácter dista mucho del tuyo pues la mayoría quiere agradarme y adularme, no me faltan al respeto poniéndome apodos, ninguno me ha robado un beso, al contrario me piden permiso, pero nunca se los doy, bueno solo a uno sí y fueron varios, pero te aseguro que de ahí no pasó y no sentí lo mismo que contigo, porque al recordar el tuyo siento todavía como tus labios me queman, mi corazón empieza a latir rápidamente, mis manos empiezan a sudar.

-Dios mio, parece que fue ayer ese beso inolvidable.

Te amo Terry ya no puedo callarlo, no puedo sacarte de mi mente, mucho menos de mi corazón, te necesito como el aire que respiro.

-Como estarás mi rebelde? Sigues igual de apuesto con tu cabello largo, esos ojos de azul inmenso como el mar? Te casaste con ella? Eres feliz como nos prometimos?

Y así se quedo dormida envuelta en sus pensamientos, pidiendo a Dios fuerzas para seguir adelante sin él a su lado.

Continuara…

*Calcule mas o menos lo que tardaba un transatlántico de Francia a la ciudad de Nueva York y de ahí el tren a Chicago. Si algo me falla avísenme por favor.

**Gran Guerra o Primera Guerra Mundial comenzó el 29 julio de 1914 y finalizó el 11 de noviembre de 1918

 **Notas:**

Quiero darles las gracias por su recibimiento, ha sido sorprendente y estoy entusiasmada, como ven no soy la mejor escritora, pero creo que todos tenemos talento, si se quiere se puede.

Quise empezar la historia casi diez años después de la separación, omitiendo cosas como el rompimiento de Annie y Archie, el enamoramiento de Albert y Patty, lo que Candy paso en la Guerra, etc. Por eso me extendí en este cap para dejar explicado varias cosas sobre los personajes y centrarme ya en su edad adulta, ya que son mas maduros, piensan mas las cosa antes de tomar decisiones que pueden ser trascendentales y pueden alterar completamente su destino, pero gracias a Dios, hay mas tiempo que vida y mas oportunidades para resolver lo que se hizo mal o si ya no hay remedio, pues aprender y pensar antes de actuar.

Como pudieron notar no incluí a gusana, perdón Susana, me da escalofrió cada que la nombro, ya que no se me hace relevante en esta historia, solo aclaro que ya no se encuentra entre los vivos, paso a mejor vida. Y para nuestro placer jamas logro que Terryto se fijara en ella.

Y se han de preguntar porque me tome tanto tiempo con la bruja de Eliza, pues para que se den una idea de como es, por lo que vendrá mas adelante.

Y quise darle un cambio a Annie, ya que yo no la considere una mala hermana para Candy en la serie, solo una reacción normal como un ser humano que es, tenia miedo de estar sin padres, temores que todos tenemos siendo niños, y ya después de lo de Archie, bueno pienso que era muy insegura, pero con el paso de los años fue aprendiendo y madurando sobre su situación y carácter, pero la amistad que Candy siempre le ofreció fue un ayuda a su autoestima y a su desarrollo.

Y finalmente, la pareja Albert y Patty me gusta mucho por eso la incluí.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Sandy Sánchez:** Eres la primera que me dio un rewiev, historia favorita y te lo agradezco enormemente Y si se siente bien padre escribir para nuestros rebeldes y mas por Terry aahhh, lo siento me salio lo Terrytana. Ya aquí queda despejada tu duda sobre Candy y que fue de ella. Y lo mejor, confeso que ella también sigue enamorada de Terry. Muy pronto vas a saber que sucede de estos rebeldes enamoradisos.

 **Guest:** Claro es un Terryfic 100%, no puede ser de otra forma.

 **Gelsi:** Gracias por seguirme.

 **Guest** **:** Así sera.

 **Dianley:** Gracias y va a ver todavía mucho mas del Terry enigmático.

 **Nati:** Pobrecito a sufrido mucho, pero va a ser recompensado y sera completamente feliz.

 **CyT:** Gracias por tus palabras, la verdad me gusta dar una historia entendible. Creo que es muy importante. Al menos yo como lectora lo agradezco. Ya fue contestada tu pregunta, la pecosa sufre igual. Y en el próximo cap. ya podremos ver que hará Terry o es Candy la que va a dar ese paso?

 **Phambe:** Hola me da mucho gusto que tenga un rewiev tuyo, eres una lectora fiel a esta fanfic hispano, y agradezco tu comentario. Creo que la historia va a tener un poco de todo, drama, tristeza, alegría, pero eso si mucho amor y el reencuentro esperado por todas. No me gusta mucho que tenga drama exagerado creo que ya sufrieron bastante en la serie como para añadirle mas. Me gusta enfocarme mas en las situaciones que suceden en la vida real. Saludos

Salut, je suis très heureux que vous ayez un de vos rewiev, vous êtes un lecteur fidèle de ce fanfic hispanique, et j'apprécie votre commentaire. Je pense que l'histoire va avoir un peu de tout, drame, tristesse, joie, mais que si beaucoup d'amour et la réunion attendue par tous. Je n'aime pas beaucoup que j'ai drame exagéré je pense qu'ils ont assez souffert dans la série pour en rajouter. J'aime me concentrer davantage sur les situations qui se produisent dans la vraie vie. Salutations

 **Amaranta:** Gracias por seguirme y por haberte gustado este inicio.

 **CANDICE WHITE:** Como pudiste leer en este cap. Candy siente lo mismo por él. Yo también creo que su amor es único, fuerte y eterno. Solo una vez se ama de esa forma con intensidad y entrega, aunque ellos no pudieron demostrarlo en su juventud, ahora ya adultos van a tener esa oportunidad.

Claro que gusana aprovecho la influencia que ejercía su mama sobre Terry para presionarlo y terminar quedándose con ella. Que mal que una mujer o hombre recurran al chantaje para retener una persona.

 **Aliiiz G:** Siii la haré mas larga, pero todavía no se cuanto. Que bueno que te gusto, ese es el objetivo.

 **Gissa A. Graham:** Gracias a ti por alentarnos a escribir, es realmente gratificante ver como la historia les gusta, vale la pena. Y voto por que mas Terrytanas se animen y se unan a la campaña, creo que todas las fans lo vamos a agradecer. Y mas gracias por hacer de este fic tu favorito y seguirme.

 **Blanca G, Guest y Miriam7:** Terry nunca a dejado de amar a su pecosa y hay que darle un empujoncito para que actué, y Robert pues supongo que quiere seguir cosechando éxitos y dinero por medio de Terry, ya veremos que sucede mas adelante.

 **Aurora:** Yo estoy segura que todas las que somos Terrytanas coincidimos contigo de que no hay otro como Terry, apuesto, voz preciosa, ojos hermosos, altura perfecta, ayy, que pecosa tan suertuda.

Como pudiste leer Candy también esta solterita y sigue enamorada de él. Así que solo necesitan decidirse.

 **Sol Grandchester:** Te daré gusto y la voy a continuar. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Kamanance:** Gracias, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.


	3. FAMILIA

**_ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. La historia si._**

 **Aquí traigo otro capitulo espero les guste.**

 **Familia**

Nueva York, enero 1922

Sentada en su comedor tomando su desayuno se encontraba la consagrada actriz Eleanor Baker. Era una mujer muy hermosa ya entrada en su cuarta década, de facciones finas, unas pocas arrugas surcaban sus ojos azules iguales a los de su hijo, alta, de figura esbelta, con su cabellos rubio rojizo y largo hasta la cintura atado en un sencillo moño.

Sostenía en sus manos un mensaje que llego muy temprano, por una persona que ella tenía el gusto de conocer como el mejor amigo de su hijo.

 _Estimada señora Baker:_

 _Me he atrevido a escribirle, por que me es necesario informarle que me encuentro en la ciudad de Nueva York y deseo platicar con usted de un asunto muy importante, concerniente a dos personas que amamos y que deseamos estén juntos._

 _Le agradezco si me confirma un espacio para ello a través de la persona que llevó esta misiva._

 _Con aprecio_

 _William A. Andley_

Al terminar de leer, los ojos de Eleanor brillaron de emoción y en seguida se dispuso a contestar:

 _Estimado Señor Andley_

 _Me da mucho gusto que se contacte conmigo para este asunto._

 _Si es tan amable de venir a mi casa el día de mañana a la hora de la cena y así poder platicar sin interrupciones._

 _Con afecto_

 _Eleanor Baker_

Después de entregar la misiva al mensajero, subió a su habitación para su arreglo y salir a ver a su hijo pues ese día era su cumpleaños numero veinticinco y quería pasarlo con el y consentirlo mucho.

 _-"Terry, en un día como hoy te tuve por primera vez entre mis brazos y fui la mujer mas feliz del mundo y en ese momento hice una promesa de jamás permitir que alguien o algo te hiciera daño y fueras infeliz, desgraciadamente no cumplí mi promesa por cobardía, pero ahora Dios me da la oportunidad de ayudarte a que seas feliz y ya no verte sufrir, porque se que aunque tu digas que eres feliz, tu mirada me dice lo contrario, y eso solo lo tendrás con la única mujer que has amado, y lo voy hacer aunque te molestes conmigo"_

Dijo entre susurros a un retrato que tenía entre sus manos de Terry y ella en su cumpleaños pasado.

En un lujoso departamento, se encuentra Terry Granchester leyendo el contrato que firmo ese día en la mañana y que lo convierte en socio mayoritario de la compañía Stratford. Regalo de su padre Richard el Duque de Granchester por su cumpleaños y por haber obtenido su perdón, teniendo ahora una relación de padre e hijo.

Con una sonrisa recordó el momento en que su padre se presentó ante él un año atrás.

 _Enero 28 de 1921_

 _Estaba realmente cansado pues había tenido una fiesta sorpresa del día anterior por motivo de su cumpleaños que organizaron sus amigos Karen y Steven esposo de la actriz en su casa. La celebración de extendió ya entrada la madrugada y aunado a eso bebió mas de lo acostumbrado, pues tenía tiempo que solo tomaba una copa o dos no más. Y ahí estaba a medio vestir, con dolor de cabeza, los labios resecos por la deshidratación y con un olor a dragón que ni el aguantaba._

 _Se estaba masajeando las sienes cuando tocan la puerta de su departamento con golpes bastantes fuertes y secos. "Si no supiera que el Duque esta kilómetros de aquí y que no quiere saber nada de mi juraría que es él" pensó con molestia. Menuda sorpresa se llevo al abrir la puerta y darse cuenta que era el Duque de Granchester en persona y quien lo miraba de forma penetrante._

 _-Hola Terius._

 _-Te encuentras bien?_

 _-Puedo pasar?_

 _-Terius?_

 _Terry no salia de asombro. Su padre estaba delante de él. Estaba en shock._

 _-Terius Graham Granchester, que pasa contigo? El Duque alzó la voz sacando a su hijo de su estupor._

 _Terry volvió a la realidad mirando con desconfianza a su padre y cerrando los puños. Preguntándose en su mente "Que rayos hacia el su padre ahí y como sabia su dirección"_

 _-Que hace aquí gran Duque de Granchester? Que le hizo salir de su castillo y atravesar el atlántico y visitar a un simple mortal? Le dijo con ironía y haciendo una reverencia exagerada._

 _-Déjate de ironías y no montes un espectáculo en pleno pasillo, si me permites entrar sabrás el motivo de mi visita._

 _-Y que le hace pensar que yo quiero que entre a mi hogar? Porque déjeme decir que eso si es un hogar, aunque no este rodeados de lujo. Le contesto Terry irritado y señalando al interior de su hogar._

 _El Duque se quedo en silencio observando el rostro endurecido de su hijo y cambió su semblante a uno de total desconsuelo al darse cuenta cuan gran daño le había hecho en el pasado y decidió abrir su corazón para que accediera a platicar con él._

 _-Terry estoy aquí para que platiquemos de todo lo sucedido hace años, las cosas que quedaron inconclusas entre nosotros y pedirte perdón por todo. Quiero tener una relación verdadera de padre e hijo. Por favor. Le dijo su padre con las voz quebrada y los ojos acuosos._

 _Terry al ver el semblante de su progenitor se conmovió, pues era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma, cansado y diciendo por favor, así que se retiro de la puerta y lo dejo entrar dándole el paso e invitándole a sentarse en el comedor._

 _-Gustas una taza con té, no es inglés pero te va a gustar._

 _-Esta bien, ya lo he probado. No se te olvide que yo viví algún tiempo aquí y tuve que soportar est imitación de té. Comentó el Duque con una sonrisa._

 _Terry seguía sorprendido con la actitud de su padre. "Y ahora sonríe" pensó._

 _Después de un largo silencio, donde solo se oía el ruido del agua cayendo a la taza. El Duque decidió romper el silencio._

 _-Como has estado? He sabido que eres un gran actor y que las obras en las que actuás son llenos totales._

 _-Me encuentro bien, como puedes ver. Estas bastante enterado de mi carrera._

 _-Se todo de tu vida Terry, no solo sobre tu carrera como actor, sino desde que tuviste tu primer protagónico, el accidente sobre esa joven actriz que perdió su pierna y de la cual te hiciste cargo, de cuando abandonaste la obra y te diste a la bebida, de como te recuperaste y regresaste a actuar de una manera soberbia y te convertiste en lo que eres hoy. Un gran hombre, que libró todas las adversidades que se le presentaron y salió adelante de ellas sin ninguna ayuda de su padre, sino con su carácter y la voluntad de no dejarse vencer por nadie, que fue tras sus sueños y los alcanzó. Y me llena de orgullo saber que eres mi hijo, un digno del apellido Granchester. Aunque debo de agradecerte que no lo lleves en tu carrera._

 _Terry se quedo completamente anonadado al escucharlo. Todas las barreras que el había puesto a lo largo de su vida contra su padre, se estaban desmoronando en ese momento, pues nunca pensó que el Duque tuviera esa opinión de el y se expresara así con tanta emoción y con lagrimas a punto de salir de sus oscuros ojos._

 _Solo atino a mover su cabeza en agradecimiento y sonreír._

 _El Duque al notar que su hijo se quedo sin palabras se alegro en su corazón y siguió en su platica._

 _-Solo tengo algo que no me gusta. Ya viste el aspecto que traes? Parece que te paso un tren por encima. Un Granchester jamás debe verse así a ninguna hora del día. Dijo con picardía._

 _Terry puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza._

 _-No dices nada? Terry me estas preocupando. Esa resaca que traes no te deja pensar bien?_

 _-Gracias, no se que decir, no te reconozco._

 _-Gracias? Solo eso se te ocurre. Bien en vista de que no dices nada continúo._

 _Suspirando y acomodándose en la silla y viendo a Terry fijamente a los ojos le dijo:_

 _-Hijo quiero que me perdones por todo el daño que te hice desde el momento que te separe de Eleanor, cuando te impuse a la duquesa como madre,por haberte metido en internados, por no estar presente en tu vida y llenar mi ausencia con regalos y todo lo material que pude darte, por no ayudar a esa chica del colegio y orillarte a escapar a América para cumplir tus sueños, sueños que no nunca compartí. Pero sobretodo por no haberte dicho nunca que te amo y que siempre has sido lo mas importante para mi junto a tu madre._

 _Terry no salia de su asombro, su padre el gran Duque de Granchester, el implacable que no se doblegaba por nada y por nadie y que sus ordenes se tenían que cumplir al momento y que no admitía errores, estaba ahí llorando, con los ojos tristes, los labios temblorosos, mirándolo fijamente esperando un respuesta de su parte._

 _A su mente vivieron tantas cosas que paso al lado de él o que quería pasar con él, que estuviera cuando lloraba de niño porque le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, que lo defendiera de los abusos de la cara de cerdo, que lo dejara ver a su verdadera madre, que cada cumpleaños el estuviera ahí, que le diera un abrazo y que lo hubiese ayudado con Candy. El había guardado tanto rencor en su corazón, pero ahora que veía a su padre de esa forma, ya no pudo seguir igual y pudo verlo como realmente era; un hombre con sentimientos que le fue impuesta una gran responsabilidad y que tuvo que tomar decisiones que no fueron lo mejor, que lo amaba pero no supo demostrarlo._

 _Y también se vio a si mismo cuando tuvo que tomar una decisión por un falso honor, alejándose de su amor para siempre._

 _Tomando la mano de su padre llamo su atención, pues el Duque haba cerrado sus ojos por las inmensas lágrimas que de ellos salían y levantando se de las sillas, lo estrecho entre sus brazos llorando junto a él y pidiéndole también perdón._

 _A partir de ese momento comenzaron a tener una relación de padre e hijo y se volvió de amigos, salían a comer juntos, platicaban sobre muchas cosas, El Duque contribuyo a cambiar su apariencia completamente y el aceptó a regañadientes, pues su madre se unió al cambio y entre los dos y su buen gusto ayudaron a su hijo; un guardarropa completo a la última moda para caballeros pero sin perder el toque inglés, corto su cabello que ya tenia a media espalda y que sujetaba en una coleta, en uno moderno pero sin estar tan corto._

 _En una de sus pláticas Terry entero a su padre que la compañía Stratford tenia una crisis financiera y se estaba vendiendo la mitad de la empresa, para cubrir la hipoteca que se tenia con el banco y que él estaba interesado, pero que no cubría todo el monto. Pues su sueño era dirigir y así montar las obras que el quisiera y darle oportunidad a nuevos talentos, tanto actores como escritores._

 _Su padre le propuso darle el dinero que restaba, pero el se negó tajantemente y mejor le dio la opcion de asociarse con él a lo cual acepto._

 _Pero cuando el Duque regreso a Londres, inmediatamente puso a trabajar a sus abogados, pagando la hipoteca al banco y comprando un 10% mas de la compañía a Robert Hathaway pagando tres veces mas su valor y poniendo así a su hijo como socio mayoritario. Ya que quería darle ese regalo para su cumpleaños._

Presente

Terry se sentía agradecido con su padre, fue uno de los mejores regalos que había recibido de él, al fin cumpliría uno de sus sueños, pues el mas anhelado no estaba seguro de obtenerlo algún día.

Estaba terminando de leer cuando llamaron a su puerta, se dispuso a abrir y del otro lado se encontró a una rubia mujer muy guapa que le regalaba una sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él. Y que llevaba un enorme regalo entre sus manos.

-Muchas felicidades, mi amor. Me permites pasar?

-Adelante mi bella dama esta usted en su casa.

-Que caballeroso y adulador es usted.

-No se le olvide que soy ingles y fui educado en las mas estricta sociedad aristócrata.

-Lo sé y me da mucho gusto que no olvide sus modales. Por cierto déjeme decirle que esta usted muy guapo, debo de ser la envidia de muchas mujeres. Le dijo con picardía.

-Eso no me preocupa ni me importa, sabe usted que es la única mujer en mi vida.

-Terry gracias. Le dijo emocionada.

-De nada madre. Dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso.

-Mira este es tu regalo, espero que te guste.

Era una colección especial de las tragedias de William Shakespeare.

Terry agradeció con otro abrazo y así pasaron todo el día juntos, recordando, platicando, haciendo bromas de vez en cuando, como debe de ser una relación entre madre e hijo.

Continuara...

 **Comentario:**

Quise poner este capitulo sobre la reconciliación de Terry con su papa, porque gran parte de la personalidad de Terry tiene que ver con esta relación. Yo soy de la idea que un hijo no puede estar toda su vida peleado con sus padre, guardando rencor y demás, y viceversa. Todos tenemos errores y a veces tomamos decisiones que no están del todo bien. Y nosotros no somos nadie para juzgar a nadie y si hay un arrepentimiento como en este caso el de Richard, Terry ya está mas grande y mas maduro y toma las cosas con mas sensatez, no de embalde a sufrido muchas cosas. Todos los seres humanos necesitamos no solo una, sino muchas oportunidades, porque creo que el amor cubre multitud de faltas.

Creo que aquí ya quedaron aclaradas sus dudas del porque Terry manda y ordena a Robert.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Sandy Sánchez, Betina C, Aurora, Alondra, Gissa A. Graham, Eli, Blanca G, Miriam 7, Phambe, Kamanance, Dianley, Candice White,**

 **Ayame DV, todas las gueste, a los que me agrgaron como favoritos, a los anónimos. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y por la espera.**

 **Ya tengo parte del siguiente capitulo espero poder subirlo el fin de semana.**

 **Saludos**


	4. COMPLOT

**_ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. La historia si._**

Tarde pero seguro. Gracias por la espera.

 **Complot**

Chicago, Enero de 1922

Un nuevo año empezaba y Candy regresaba del Hogar de Pony en donde habia pasado Navidad y Año Nuevo en compañía de sus madres, sus amigos Tom, Jimmy, Annie, Patty y Alondra que la acompañaron, pero ellas tres se regresaron pasa pasar fin de año con sus respectivas familias.

Fueron unos días maravillosos, Candy se divirtio con los niños, jugo, se ensucio, ayudo con la comida, estuvo a solas en el Padre Árbol, río, lloró, descansó, lavo la ropa y por unos días no pensó en el cambio de imagen que Annie tenía planeado para ella en cuanto regresara a Chicago, pues todavía no lo llevaba a cabo, ya que convenció a sus amigas de hacerlo a su regreso del Hogar, cuando volviera a su vida en sociedad y a pasar una larga temporada bajó la supervisión de la tía abuela.

Y ahí estaba, esperando el llamado de la ria para comenzar sus clases de como ser una buena dama.

-Señorita Candy la señora Elroy demanda su presencia en el cuarto de costura. Llamo Sybil entrando a su habitación.

" _Al mal paso darle prisa, yo pensé que ya me había librado de esas clases sin sentido que no sirven para mi, que soy un caso perdido en esas cuestiones"_ Pensó divertida.

-Bien vamos, no hay que hacer esperar a la tía.

La tía se encontraba tomando una taza de té, y tejiendo unos suéteres para los gemelos de Neal.

-Puedo pasar tía abuela?

-Adelante y buenos días para ti también Candice. Contesto la tia con dureza.

-Perdón, buenos días. Le dijo con la cabeza agachada.

-Siéntate, te comento William que hoy vas a empezar a tener clases de buenos modales como la dama Andley que eres. Ya mucho tiempo hiciste lo que quisiste, manchado el apellido yéndote a la guerra y viviendo sola haciendo Dios sabe que cosas, no se porque mi sobrino te lo permitió. Dijo despectivamente.

Candy al oír lo que le dijo, se puso roja de coraje, indignada por sus palabras. "Como se le ocurría decirle eso, si ella fue aprestar sus servicios para atender a los heridos, a brindar su apoyo, y después de eso se quedo a vivir ahí a trabajar y todo ese tiempo se dedico en cuerpo y alma a su profesión, dejando a un lado su vida social, es más ni siquiera había tomado vacaciones, estas eran las primeras que tomaba en mas de cuatro año" Pensó.

-No me mires así niña, una mujer Andley nunca debe de trabajar pues su futuro ya esta asegurado, solo tiene que dedicarse a ser una buena esposa y madre. Así como la esposa de Neal que es una gran muchacha de grandes principios, recatada y esta al cuidado de sus hijos sin hacer cosas de que son de hombres y solo esta a la espera de lo que su marido le dice.

Candy estaba que echaba chispas, así que ya no aguanto y le contesto:

-Lo siento tía abuela pero no me importa lo buena esposa que sea Kimberly, yo soy ella, y me siento muy orgullosa de haber ido a la guerra y prestado mi ayuda a todas las personas que lo necesitaron, es una satisfacción muy grande ser enfermera y en cuánto a vivir sola no tengo de que avergonzarme por que no hice nada malo y Dios es testigo de eso.

La tía abrió grandemente sus ojos ante las palabras de la rubia, pues hasta donde recordaba ella nunca decía nada y siempre asentía a sus regaños.

-Pero como te atreves a contestarme de esa forma huérfana mal nacida. Explotó la tía sacando a la luz su verdadera personalidad.

Candy ni se inmutó, ya esperaba esa reacción.

-Pero que sucede aquí? Pregunto Albert entrando en la estancia de repente.

Las dos se voltearon al oír la voz y no dijeron nada.

-Pregunte que pasa? No dicen nada?

La primera en hablar fue la tía.

-Está niña me contestó de una forma muy grosera William, le estaba diciendo como ser una dama digna del apellido An…

-Ya basta tía escuche todo y se que tu le faltaste al respeto primero, Candy solo se defendió. Le dijo Albert viéndola directamente.

-Pero William la vas a defender! Grito.

-Yo, Albert discúlpame no quise contestar de esa forma, solo que…

Albert la cayo alzando su mano.

-Escuche todo pequeña no tiene que aclarame nada. Ve con Patty re esta esperando en la terraza junto con Annie y Alondra para platicar con un sabroso almuerzo de los que tanto te gustan. Las clases de buenos modales se suspenden definitivamente. Le acaricio la espalda y la llevo fuera y dirigiéndose a su tía dijo en un tono que no admitía replica.

-Como se lo advetí a Eliza, te lo digo a ti, nunca mas vuelvas a llamar a Candy de esa forma, ella es mi hija legitima, una Andley, una gran mujer que pese a las dificultades que ha sufrido ha salido adelante, encara al mundo con valentía y orgullo, nunca se ha portado de forma indecente.

Cambio su tono a uno mas calmado y continuo:

-Pensé que después de tanto tiempo, tu actitud y opinión sobre Candy había cambiado, pero veo que todo este tiempo solo fingiste para que yo no dijera nada.

-De una vez te digo que Candy no es asunto tuyo y que lo que ella decida hacer con su vida es su decisión y yo la voy a apoyar. Así que si quieres permanecer en esta casa y no mandarte a descansar a Lakewood vas a respetar mi palabra. Y dándose vuelta salio de ahí sin mirarla.

Al ver cerrar la puerta la "gran tía abuela Elroy Andley" quedo en shock con los ojos chispeantes de ira y la boca temblorosa por lo sucedido, sabia que cometió un error muy grande al insultar a Candy, pero es que no se pudo detener, esa chiquilla la sacaba de sus casillas, como se atrevía a contestarle de esa forma.

-Candy que alegría verte, feliz año nuevo un poco atrasado.

-Annie a mi también me da mucho gusto verte otra vez.

-Bueno, bueno nada mas dejaron de verse un par de semana, no sean exageradas. Dijo Patty sonriendo.

-Tu dices eso por que vive aquí contigo y la ves diario. Yo cada que mi tiempo me lo permite. Dijo Annie haciendo un puchero.

-Patty solo rodó los ojos. Y contesto:

-Bueno ya dejemos eso a un lado y vamos a ponernos de acuerdo para el cambio de la señorita Candy.

-Hola Alondra y como va ese bebé, estoy emocionada por conocer a mi sobrino.

-Muy bien Candy se mueve mucho y a veces no puedo dormir bien.

-Y Archie como se siente de que va a ser papá.

-Yo lo veo bastante nervioso, cualquier molestia que siento, se preocupa y pregunta si no se estará adelantando el parto, yo le digo que no, faltan tres meses para que nazca.

-Mi primo siempre tan protector.

-Yo diría exagerado. Y tu Patty, cuando vas a darnos un sobrino? Pregunto Annie.

-Patty casi escupe la bebida que estaba tomando. Yo, yo no sé.

-Como que no sabes, que tu y Albert no han consumado su matrimonio después de casi un año?

-Annie. Dijeron al unísono Candy y Alondra.

-Por su puesto que ya lo consumamos y es maravilloso. Contesto Patty con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Patty! Exclamo Candy toda roja.

-Ay Candy de que te espantas, tu como enfermera debes de saber que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer cuando se casan y como vienen los niños. Te lo enseñaron en la escuela. Además cuando te cases lo vas a vivir, así como yo muy pronto lo viviré en la noche de bodas. Comentó Annie como si nada.

-Candy se puso todavía mas colorada, si es que se podía y sus amigas soltaron carcajadas por su actitud.

-De que se ríen bellas damas. Pregunto Albert que iba llegando a la terraza y dándole un beso en la frente a su esposa.

-Estábamos preguntándole a Patty que cuando nos van a hacer tías. Insistía Annie.

-Muy pronto mis queridas, estamos trabando en ello. Dijo sin pena Albert.

-Pero en lo que eso sucede, pienso llevar a mi esposa a Nueva York a cerrar unos negocios y están todas ustedes invitada para que le hagan compañía. Dijo Albert volteando a ver a Candy y checar su reacción.

Candy abrió los ojos como platos y su ropa se volvió trasparente de la impresión.

-Yo acepto encantada tengo muchas ganas de ir a Nueva York, por cierto que bueno que lo mencionas Albert, el próximo mes mis futuros suegros van a inaugurar una boutique ahí y no pienso perderme ese evento, va a estar toda la sociedad presente, hasta los de la farándula esta invitados y por supuesto ustedes también no pueden faltar.

-Si es así lo mas seguro es que Archie va a querer acompañarnos, ya que es fan de la gran actriz Eleanor Baker, aunque su hijo Terrence Graham no le cae nada bien dice que es un presumido y arrogante.

Annie, Patty y Albert voltearon a ver a Candy y para su sorpresa, ella estaba atenta a las palabras de su prima política y la escuchaba con agrado.

-A mi me parece un gran actor, yo la verdad creo que esta celoso de él, por la mamá que tiene.

Desde que Albert mencionó Nueva York, Candy empezó a ponerse nerviosa y por su mente pasaron varias imágenes de él y cuando Alondra hablo de madre e hijo le dio felicidad saber que tienen una buena relación. Ya que ella se desconecto de todo lo referente a él y su carrera.

-Candy te encuentras bien?

-Eh? Si Albert todo bien. Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo la verdad no se si pueda acompañarlos, tengo las clases con la tía.

-Tonterías, te dije que esas clases ya se cancelaron. Que yo sepa no tienes otra cosa que hacer por aquí, ahorita no trabajas, ya fuiste al Hogar de Pony, además no quiero que Patty este sola mucho tiempo, tu compañía y la de Annie van a ser una gran ayuda y si a eso se le suma Alondra y Kimberly con los gemelos, no veo cual es el problema, sirve que te distraes y planeas muy bien lo que quieres hacer con tu vida. Comentó Albert sin dejar dudas a réplicas.

-Estoy de acuerdo con William, yo no quiero sentirme sola por allá, no conozco a nadie, además quiero asistir al evento de la inauguración y quiero que me acompañes. Bueno que nos acompañes. Aclaro Patty al ver la mirada que le echo la pelinegra.

-Así que no se hable mas, esta decidido, dentro de un mes nos vamos todo a Nueva York para disfrutar de unas esplendidas vacaciones con salidas a restaurantes, visitar varios sitios y lo mejor, ir de compras y gastar todo en ropa, accesorios y demás como Dios manda. Soltó Annie de corrido, mirando a Candy de reojo.

Candy solo asintió nerviosa.

Nueva York, Enero 1922

-Buenas noches, se encuentra la señora Eleanor.

-Quien la busca?

-Soy William Albert Andley, tengo una cita con ella.

-Oh si pase, lo esta esperando.

La sirvienta le dio el paso y tomó su abrigo y sombrero y lo dirigió al recibidos.

-Buenas noches, en un momento baja mi niña. Gusta algo de tomar? Dijo Mary la nana de Eleanor.

-Gracias, un vaso con agua por favor.

Mary pidió el agua y ella subió a llamar a Eleanor a su habitación.

-Mi niña el señor Andley llegó o debería decir el muy joven y muy guapo señor Andley. Dijo la nana suspirando.

-Ay Mary, sólo a ti se te ocurre decir esas cosas, aunque la verdad si es bastante guapo acepto Eleanor.

-Si yo fuera treinta años mas joven que no haría con ese hombre.

-Mary por Dios!

-Ya no te espantes, soñar no cuesta nada. Además tu harías lo mismo con cierto Duque ingles.

Eleanor se puso roja. -Eres imposible mejor ya bajemos no lo hagamos esperar.

Ataviada en un sencillo vestido pero elegante en color azul satin y un recogido en un moño alto apareció Eleanor Baker sonriendo a un muy atractivo Albert, vistiendo un traje gris oxford con un suéter de cuello de tortuga negro y su cabello peinado hacia atrás. Todo un príncipe.

-Señor Andley buenas noches.

Albert se puso de pie al instante. Muy buenas noches mis bellas damas. Dijo Albert tomando la mano de Eleanor y depositando un beso en ella y lo mismo hizo con Mary, a lo cual la nana se puso colorada como una jovencita debutante.

-Nana ya estará la cena?

-Claro que si mi niña en un momento llamo para que pasen al comedor.

-Y dígame señor Andley como le va en el matrimonio?

Albert esbozó una enorme sonrisa. -De maravilla. Pero llámeme Albert, señor Andley siento que soy un anciano. Rio.

-Pues a mi llámeme Eleanor. Terry me platico que se caso en Escocia la primavera pasada.

-Así es, con una mujer maravillosa, su nombre es Patricia y fue compañera de colegio de Terry y Candy.

-Oh ya veo y como se encuentra Candy? Tengo muchos recuerdos de ella.

-Muy bien, apenas regreso de Francia estuvo viviendo algunos años ahí.

-Señora dice Mary que ya esta servida la mesa, ya pueden pasar.

-Muchas gracias Jane. Albert si es tan amable pasemos al comedor.

Ambos de dirigieron al comedor, y entre amena plática y comida paso el tiempo.

-Nana que lleven el café al saloncito, por favor.

Entraron a un pequeño salón alfombrado donde había un par de sillones individuales de terciopelo beige, a un costado una chimenea encendida y con una repisa donde estaban varios retratos de ella y Terry. Pero lo que sorprendió a Albert era un cuadro muy grande pintado al óleo de la actriz sentada y ataviada en un vestido rojo muy llamativo, con los ojos enmarcados en negro y labios pintados de rojo y su inconfundible lunar al lado de su boca de sus años mozos. Se veía realmente espectacular.

-Albert estaba embobado con aquella imagen. _"Realmente Terry tiene una mamá muy bella, ya se de donde saco lo galán mi amigo"_ pensó.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero se ve realmente hermosa en esa pintura.

-Muchas gracias Albert, aunque en aquellos tiempos era una jovencita.

Mary interrumpió entrando con una charola con el café y las tazas, depositándolo en una mesita que se encontraba entre los dos sillones y salió.

Tomando ambos su lugar Eleanor comenzó.

-Bien, me sorprendió mucho su misiva y el motivo de esta reunión, pero no le voy a negar que me alegre bastante.

-Le seré sincero me costó mucho trabajo decidirme pero mi esposa ayudo mucho, ya que los dos amamos a mi pequeña y queremos que sea feliz, que se realice como esposa y madre con un hombre que la ame profundamente. Aunque tiene su profesión y se ha dedicado en cuerpo y alma a ello en estos últimos años y se que es feliz ayudando a otros, pero se que le hace falta el amor en su vida y estoy seguro que ese amor es Terry.

-Y como puede asegurar eso, a lo mejor se enamoró de otra persona y ya tiene una relación.

-No, la conozco y se como sufrió con la separación, ella no habla de ello, pero como su padre que soy, además de amigo, se que no ha olvidado a su hijo.

-Yo solo he platicado dos veces con ella, la primera cuando intercedió para que mi hijo me perdonará y la otra… no tiene importancia. Y me pareció una muchacha excelente.

-Si es maravillosa y por eso quiero que sea feliz.

-Y como se puede lograr eso?

-Quiero que me ayude a que tenga un encuentro con Terry, ya sabe algo casual.

-Pero antes quiero estar seguro de lo que Terry siente por ella. Y usted como su madre supongo lo sabe.

-Por supuesto, estoy seguro que Terry la ama, él no habla del tema, es mas se pone a la defensiva cada que deseo tocar el tema, aunque hemos mejorado nuestra relación inclusive con su padre, pero en cuanto alguno mencionamos a Candy se molesta y vuelve a su estado de mutismo total y no nos habla mas.

-Si, conmigo se comporta igual, así que mejor en nuestras cartas omitimos todo lo referente a mi pequeña.

-Ya aclarado el punto sobre los sentimientos de nuestros hijos, en que desea mi ayuda.

-Como le decía, quiero un encuentro. Candy esta por venir a Nueva York junto con mi esposa y otras amigas que se va a realizar sobre la inauguración de una nueva boutique de ropa muy prestigiosa en todo el país. Supongo que ya le llego la invitación.

-Uh si, me llegó la semana pasada, se llama Millen's, tengo el gusto de conocerlos. Son amigos cercanos. Tienen una ropa preciosa, lo último en moda francesa.

-Quiero que lleve a Terry como su acompañante y lo demás se lo dejamos a Dios.

-Me parece perfecto, solo que va hacer un poco complicado, Terry odia ese tipo de eventos. Dijo Eleanor con pesar.

-Tal vez esto ayude. Y sacando del interior de su saco un diario de la fiesta de compromiso de Annie se lo entrego. -Si le dice que tal vez asistamos la familia Andley cambie de opinión.

Eleanor lo tomo y leyéndolo se sorprendió al leer la reseña y posterior fotografiá donde aparece Candy en compañía de los novios y de Patty, Albert, Archie y Alondra sonriendo.

-Esta bellísima. Creo que con esto bastara. Dijo sonriendo la actriz.

-Pues así quedamos mi hermosa dama y solo espero que este par de testarudos hagan caso a su corazón y decidan darse otra oportunidad.

-Así sera Albert, ya lo verá. Un gran amor como el de ellos es para siempre.

Salieron del salón y caminaron hacia el recibidor.

-Me retiro, fue una hermosa velada y nos vemos en la celebración. Hablo Albert tomando su mano y dándole un beso se despidió. Tomando de la sirvienta su abrigo y sombrero y salió del lugar con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

Eleanor se despidió, meditando sobre la reunión y junatndo sus manos rogó al cielo por su hijo y este fuera al fin feliz, como lo merecía.

Continuara…

Agradecimientos:

 **Candice White, Blanca G, Alondra, Gissa A. Graham, Eli, Miriam 7, AyameDV, Phambe, Candicita, Aurora, Darling evelin y todas las Guest. Gracias por sus rewies es muy gratificante saber que les gusta mi trabajo.**

 **Como pudieron ver esto ya esta tomando forma y muy pronto será el tan esperado reecuentro.**

 **Quien les gustaría que diera el primer paso para decir sus sentimientos primero. Terry o Candy?**

Saludos


	5. AMISTAD (1ra parte)

**_ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. La historia si._**

 ** _Aquí les traigo el capítulo que va hacer en varias partes no se si dos o tres, ya veré con la marcha._**

 ** _Va a tratar de Anni, Patty y Candy y su vida años atrás de como conocieron y se dio el amor con sus respectivas parejas en caso de sus amigas, ya que es algo que me comentaron y aquí los traigo._**

 ** _Después de este capítulo de Amistad, vendrá el esperado reencuentro o eso creó yo._**

Amistad

(1ra parte)

Chicago, Febrero de 1922

Y ahí estaba, esperando en la estación el tren que la llevaría junto a sus amigas y Archie a Nueva York, por más que puso miles de pretextos, es mas hasta hizo las paces con la tía abuela para que se reanudarán las clases de como ser una dama, pero todo fue inútil, ni Albert, ni Patty y mucho menos Annie cedieron y que decir de Archie, pensó que iba hacer su aliado, pero que equivocada estuvo, el fue el primero en decir que no. Por que? Fue su pregunta a lo que él respondió: tienes que enfrentar tus miedos y si debes de hablar con el arrogante y aclarar las cosas con él, que así sea.

-Gatita esta todo bien? Te veo algo distraída

\- Estoy bien Archie. Solo tengo un poco de frio.

-Si está bastante frío y de seguro en Nueva York esta peor. Aunque no lo siento tanto por mi embarazo.

-Eso dice ella, pero por si las dudas, mejor que este bien tapada, no quiero que mi hijo tenga frío. Dijo Archie abrazando a su esposa y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Archie el bebé no siente el frío, el esta bien tapadito en el vientre de su mamá. Comentó Annie rodando los ojos.

-Y Jonás ya esta en Nueva York? Preguntó Archie

-Si, esta haciendo todos los arreglos para la inauguración, se fue hace dos semanas.

-Yo ya quiero llegar, extraño mucho a mi Albert. Dijo Patty con ojos soñadores.

-Yo también extraño a mi Jonás.

-Cuanta miel, solo falta Candy. Te vamos a buscar un pretendiente. Oh ya se! Lo mas seguro es que asista Terrence Graham y se dice que esta soltero, y como Archie lo conoce a lo mejor te lo presenta y nace entre ustedes un gran amor. Exclamó Alondra.

-Todos son quedaron con cara de O muy grande.

-Ahí viene el tren todos estén preparados. Vamos mi amor tu quédate a mi lado, no quiero que te vayan a aplastar a ti y mi bella pancita. Dijo Archie protectoramente a su esposa.

Todos subieron en silencio al tren. Era un vagón de primera clase con camarotes individuales, donde tenían todo a su servicio.

Candy lo único que quería era dormir y no despertar en por lo menos cien años, pues no se encontraba nada bien, estaba nerviosa, asustada, distraída, con un hueco en el estómago por la incertidumbre que le esperaba en Nueva York y mas cuando su querida prima política mencionó que Terry estaba soltero. Hasta donde ella recordaba el se encontraba al lado de Susana, se habrán separado? Pensó. Pues no tenía ni idea que había sido de su vida. La ultima vez que lo vio fue ese horrible día que lo vio totalmente alcoholizado en ese teatro ambulante. Desde ese momento se prometió no saber nada de él pues no iba a poder soportarlo. Y mucho menos cuándo el volvió con Susana según le dijo Eleanor en una carta que le envió después de eso.

No, ya no debía de pensar en él, era muy doloroso. Ella estaba segura que lo seguía amando con cada fibra de su ser. Pero él, que sentía el por ella? Se habría enamorado de Susana? O de alguien más? Ya no quería estar así. Tal vez Archie tenía razón y debía de enfrentar sus temores y si lo llegaba a topar en la inauguración de la boutique, no se iba a esconder pues ya era una adulta, si fue capaz de enfrentar una guerra y vivir sola en otro país sin ningún familiar o amigo. Enfrentarse a Terry debiera ser más sencillo no? Medito largo rato.

-Ay Candy que estas pensando, mejor como algo, que la falta de alimento ya te esta haciendo daño. Se dijo a si misma suspirando.

En otra parte del tren…

-Que pasa Archie por que estas tan serio?

-Estaba pensando en este viaje, ya no se si es buena idea que la gatita haya venido con nosotros.

Lo dices por lo del posible encuentro de Candy con Terrence Graham?

-Si, ya viste como se puso a la simple mención de su nombre, y si el ya no quiere nada con ella, si tiene otra relación, es muy famoso y asediado.

-Si y muy guapo, tiene una voz preciosa.

Archie volteo a ver a su esposa con el ceño fruncido. -Y tu como conoces su voz?

-Recuerda que antes de conocerte viví un tiempo en California como institutriz y ahí se presentó la obra Hamlet y pues la fui a ver con mis antiguos patrones. Y déjame decirte que quedé asombrada por su forma de actuar y su voz. Dijo Alondra soñadoramente.

-Bueno tampoco tienes que darme tantos detalles, y eso no le quita lo arrogante, presumido, grosero …

Alondra empezó a dar fuertes carcajadas interrumpiéndolo.

-De que te ríes? Preguntó Archie ya molestó.

-Me encanta cuándo te pones celoso. A mi no me interesa Terrence ni ningún otro hombre. Yo solo tengo ojos para ti, estoy locamente enamorada de ti, desde la primera vez que te vi, me fascinó tu forma de vestir tan elegante, tu cabellos largo sedoso, tus ojos marrones que me miran con amor, eres mi esposo Archie, el padre de este bebé que espero, para mi el hombre perfecto y el mas guapo de todos. Le susurró Alondra muy cerca de su boca, poniendo a Archie a mil desvaneciendo su enojo y respondiendo con un gran beso que los hizo olvidarse hasta de su nombre.

Candy seguía metida en sus pensamientos, analizaba cuanto había cambiado su vida en este último mes después de su regreso del Hogar de Pony, por fin le había dado gusto a sus amigas con su cambio de imagen y guardarropa, le cortaron el cabello a la ultima moda, hasta la barbilla, no sin antes hacer que Patty hiciera lo mismo, pues lo puso como condición, le compraron vestidos hasta la pantorrilla, sin mangas, bastante ceñidos a su cuerpo, cuando se vio con ellos, tuvo que admitir que se veía bastante bien, se sintió atractiva, a lo que no se acostumbraba era a esas zapatillas con aquel tacón tan alto que pareciera que se iba de bruces al suelo en cualquier momento, y esos sombreritos con malla para cubrir su rostro coquetamente la hacían ver misteriosa y que decir del maquillaje se sentía muy rara con sus ojos delineados de color negro y sus labios pintados de rojo pasión, pero Anni le dijo que se veía despampanante. Y pues si le gusto lo que veía y quedó satisfecha. Estaba terminando de comer algunos bocadillos cuando tocaron a su camarote.

-Candy podemos pasar? Annie esta conmigo.

Candy corrió la puerta con la boca llena.

-Claro, pasen.

-Estas comiendo? Pero si comimos bastante bien en la mansión, y creo recordar que tu pediste doble porción si no mal recuerdo. Dijo Patty en tono acusador señalándola con el dedo.

Candy se puso roja y casi se atraganta con lo que tenia en la boca.

-Patty no la molestes, no ves que esta ansiosa y cuando esta así le da por comer más.

-Gracias Annie por defenderme. Dijo sarcástica Candy.

-Tomen asiento.

-Has de estar pensando que hacemos aquí. Pues queremos aprovechar el viaje y platicar contigo, hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacemos. Comentó Patty.

-Así es, queremos recordar viejos tiempos como de cuando asistíamos al Colegio San Pablo, cuando quisiste irte a servir a la guerra como enfermera, cando te quedaste a vivir en Francia, si tuviste algún pretendiente, por que las pocas veces que nos vimos, en estos cuatro años, casi cinco pasaron muchas cosas en nuestras vidas. Dijo Annie con nostalgia.

-Si como por ejemplo como se dio el amor entre Albert y Patty, o tu noviazgo con Jonás Millens, el por que Archie y tu se separaron, cuando me fui a servir, todavía estaban juntos. Nunca me platicaste nada. Que pasó entre ustedes?

-Ok voy a decirte como fueron las cosas, pero quiero que tu nos cuentes, sobre Terry y que no nos escondas nada. Vamos a ser sinceras las tres, si?

-De acuerdo. Asintió la pecosa.

-Esto va a estar bien interesante. Que comience la señora Andley. Indicó Annie

-Bueno cómo bien saben, yo quede devastada por la muerte de Stear, sufrí mucho, tenía varios sentimientos encontrados, me sentía traicionada, enojada hacia él, no le importó dejarme sola, teníamos planes juntos, pensábamos casarnos cuando fuéramos mas grandes saben y todo eso se vino a bajó con su partida y posterior muerte. De ahí mis papás decidieron residir en Florida en lo que la guerra terminaba.

Patty estaba llorando, pero a la vez estaba contando tranquila. Candy y Annie también estaban sollozando y mirando fijamente a su amiga.

-Fue ahí cuando empecé a tomar unos cursos para ser maestra y por invitación de unos profesores asistí a un evento sobre la inauguración de un escuela para señoritas en dónde iban a impartir clases para ser maestra titulada y era auspiciada por la familia Andley en concreto por William Albert Andley.

 _Florida, Enero 1919_

 _-Buenas noches señorita O'brien, que bueno que pudo venir._

 _-Buenas noches profesor Mckenzie, gracias a usted y a la señorita Potter por la invitación. Estoy muy emocionada._

 _-Yo también, ya que este evento es sin precedentes, pues por fin están escuchando la voz de la mujer y se están dando cuenta que somos mas que un prospecto para esposa._

 _-Estoy de acuerdo, las mujeres tienen mucho para dar y enseñarnos a los hombres._

 _-Bueno ya va a empezar la inauguración. Estemos atentos. Interrumpió la señorita Potter._

 _-Bunas noches sean bienvenidos a este inauguración de la primera academia de señoritas para ejercer la profesión de maestras. Quiero dar la bienvenida a nuestro benefactor el señor William Andley. Dijo el director._

 _-Buenas noches a todos y me da mucho gusto poder ayudar para que esta academia viera la luz y así aportar para que todas las mujeres que así lo deseen puedan estudiar sin ninguna limitación y obtengan un título para ofrecer sus servicios como maestras. Nuestras mujeres son muy capaces para enseñar a quien requiera de sus servicios y recibir un buen pago a su dedicación. Diciendo esto todo el recinto aplaudió._

 _-Que hombre tan guapo, cuando escuchaba hablar del señor Andley pensé que era un hombre mayor, pero me equivoque, es casi de mi edad. Comentó la señorita Potter._

 _-Si es bastante joven. Secundó el profesor Mckenzie._

 _Patty sólo asintió. "Si es muy guapo" pensó._

 _Albert estaba platicando con algunas personas que contribuyeron al proyecto de la academia, cuando fue interrumpido por George._

 _-William estás muy ocupado? Necesito decirte algo._

 _-Por supuesto que no, dime. Y haciendo una pequeña reverencia se retiro y fue con George._

 _-Gracias por librarme de esa gente ya me estaba asfixiado. Comento el rubio con humor._

 _-Me lo imagine, por eso te interrumpí. Aunque si quería decirte algo. Me pareció ver a una amiga de la señorita Candy._

 _-Ah si? Y de quién se trata?_

 _-Me parece que es la señorita O'brien, era su compañera en el Colegio San Pablo y fue novia del joven Stear._

 _-Ah si ya la recuerdo, se llama Patty y donde está? Dijo Albert levantando su cabeza._

 _-Esta platicando con unas personas._

 _-Pues vamos George a saludarla._

 _Los dos se encaminaron a una mesa donde había bebidas y bocadillos. Y ahí estaba ella platicando con sus profesores sobre el tema de la Academia y la oportunidad de las mujeres para estudiar una carrera._

 _-Yo espero que después de esto las mujeres podamos no solo estudiar para ser maestras, sino también ejercer otras profesiones, como abogadas, arquitectas y mas. Decía Patty con vehemencia._

 _-Buenas noches señoritas, caballero. Soy el señor William Andley y el mi asistente George Villers._

 _-Buenas noches señor Andley, señor Villers. Soy el profesor Lawrence Mckenzie y mis acompañantes son la señorita Minerva Potter quien también es profesora y nuestra alumna que por cierto una muy brillante la señorita Patricia O'brien._

 _-Buenas noches ya nos conocemos con la señorita O'brien. Patty como has estado? Dijo Albert dando un beso a cada una en su mano._

 _-Buenas noches señor Andley. Dijo Patty tímidamente_

 _-En serio? No nos habías dicho nada Patty. Es un gusto señor Andley. Minerva Potter._

 _-Es una de las mejores amigas de mi hija._

 _-Tiene una hija de la edad de Patty? Pero como es eso?_

 _Al ver las preguntas indiscretas de la señorita Potter, el profesor Mckenzie interrumpió. Estaba seguro que la señorita era muy buena profesora, pero cuando se trataba de saber de las demás personas era bastante metiche._

 _-Nosotros nos retiramos. Con permiso. Ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar._

 _-Hasta luego señores Andley, Vllers fue un gusto conocerlos. Patty querida después seguimos charlando. Nos vemos en tus clases._

 _-Hasta luego. Se despidió Patty._

 _-Bueno yo también me retiró, voy a arreglar unos asuntos con el director. Nos vemos en un rato._

 _Albert asintió._

 _-Como has estado Patty, ya tenia mucho tiempo que no te veía. Bueno después de los funerales de Stear para ser mas exactos._

 _-Usted estuvo ahí? No lo recuerdo._

 _-Si estuve, sólo que no me dejaron estar con ustedes, ya sabes todavía nadie sabia quien era yo, pero yo si te vi y a cada uno de los que estuvieron presentes._

 _-Si fue una sorpresa que usted fuera el Tío abuelo. Dijo Patty sonriendo. -Cuando Candy me lo dijo no lo podía creer._

 _-A todos les pasó lo mismo. Pero no me hables de usted, soy Albert me acuerdo que así me decías. Somos amigos recuerdas._

 _-Si claro. Y como esta Candy? La guerra ya terminó, cuándo piensa regresar. No nos hemos escrito._

 _Albert cambió su rostro amigable a uno de tristeza y preocupación._

 _-Sucede algo Albert? Candy se encuentra bien?_

 _Albert reaccionó al oír el tono preocupado de Patty._

 _-Perdón Patty todo esta bien o al menos eso quiero creer. Candy se quedó a vivir en Francia, dice que aunque la guerra terminó, todavía hay heridos por atender y un sinfín de …_

 _-Excusas? Completo Patty._

 _-Si algo así. Rio Albert_

 _-No te preocupes Albert, Candy es una gran enfermera y si ha visto que es necesaria su presencia para estar con los heridos nada la va hacer cambiar de opinión. Ya deberías saber eso. Recuerda cuándo por mi culpa fue encerrada en la celda de castigo por ayudarme con Julie y ya no pudo estar en el Festival de Mayo._

 _Albert estaba sorprendido con las palabras y la seguridad de Patty, pues hasta donde el recordaba ella era bastante tímida y callada._

 _-Tienes razón, solo que se te olvida que fue castigada por llamar vieja cabeza dura a la madre superiora jajaja._

 _Patty fue contagiada por la risa del patriarca. "Que guapo es" pensó._

 _Y así estuvieron platicando por largo rato, poniéndose al tanto de sus vidas, planes, deseos y el tiempo siguió llegando la hora de despedirse._

 _-Me ha dado un gusto enorme haber platicado contigo, el tiempo se pasó muy rápido. Albert se quedó pensativo un momento y después añadió: -Patty quisieras ser mi acompañante en un par de reuniones que tengo en los próximos quince días? No conozco a nadie por aquí a excepción de ti, claro. Y no quiero sentirme incómodo. La verdad estas reuniones me parecen muy aburridas y estresantes._

 _-Yo también estuve muy a gusto. Estaré encantada de acompañarte, gracias._

 _-Me pondré en contacto contigo para decirte bien los días. Hasta luego hermosa dama. Besó su mano y se despidió._

 _A la semana siguiente Albert se puso en contacto con Patty, quedando de pasar el fin de semana por ella. Era una reunión con unos banqueros, una cena de gala para la apertura de un banco en Florida en donde los Andley serian socios mayoritarios._

 _-Abuela estoy muy nerviosa, nunca he asistido una reunión de este tipo y si dejo en ridículo a Albert._

 _-Ay mi niña no te pongas así, eres una chica muy inteligente y sabes entablar una plática con cualquier persona. Ellos son los que deberían de estar nerviosos ante una chica tan bonita y especial._

 _-Gracias abuela. Dijo Patty abrazando a la abuela Martha._

 _-Bueno apúrate y termina de arreglarte._

 _-No crees que este vestido esta muy llamativo. Comento Patty mirándose en el espejo._

 _Era un vestido de tirantes con un pequeño escote tipo v y entrelazado en la espalda, largo hasta el tobillo y una abertura por arriba de la rodilla del lado derecho, de satín en tono dorado, ceñido en la cintura con un cinturón negro de la misma tela y unas zapatillas en color negro. De complemento un chal del mismo tono del vestido. Con una cartera negra. Su cabello lo llevaba en un chongo medio alto y en su cuello una cadena de oro entrelazada con unos aretes a juego, regalo de su abuela._

 _-Para nada mi pequeña Patty, si yo en estos tiempos tuviera tu edad, me vestiría mucho mas provocativa sin llegar a ser vulgar para llamar la atención de mas de un caballero. Sonrió la abuela._

 _-Abuela! Como dices esas cosas. Protestó Patty sonrojándose furiosamente._

 _-Mi niña debes de saber que a un hombre se le conquista la mayoría de las veces con la vista. Ya después que te conocen como persona, se enamoran._

 _-Pero yo no quiero conquistar a nadie. Solo voy acompañar a Albert como amiga, como un favor que el me pidió._

 _-Si claro como tu digas. Finalizo la abuela._

 _Patty solo se quedo observando a su abuela sin entender nada._

 _-Bien bajemos el señor Andley ya debe estar por llegar._

 _-Buenas noches, soy William Andley, se encuentra la señorita Patricia._

 _-Si pase usted._

 _La abuela Martha se quedó sorprendida al ver a Albert. Llevaba un traje negro hecho a la medida con una camisa azul cielo, una corbata azul de un tono mas oscuro que la camisa, zapatos negros relucientes y su cabellos amarrado en una coleta a la altura de la nuca. Ya que por ese tiempo lo tenía largo por debajo de los hombros._

 _-Buenas noches caballero, supongo que usted es Albert, mi nombre es Martha O'brien y soy la abuela de Patty. Cuando me dijeron que iba a venir el tío abuelo de Candy pensé que era un señor como de mi edad._

 _-Abuela, no le hagas caso Albert ya le dije que eras una persona joven._

 _Albert no salía de su sorpresa al ver a Patty, se quedo anonadado. Le pareció la mujer mas bella que había visto en mucho tiempo._

 _-De haber estado en lo cierto le digo a mi nieta que mejor me hubiera llevado a mi de acompañante._

 _-Abuela!_

 _-Usted que piensa Albert mejor yo voy de su acompañante. No cree?_

 _-Albert te encuentras bien?_

 _"Por Dios, donde estaba escondida, cuando se convirtió en esta mujer. Stear como pudiste dejarla por ir a servir a la guerra, a parte de inteligente y buena conversadora esta bellísima" pensaba._

 _-Y si quiere me puede pedir matrimonio. Continuaba la abuela ya con una risa que no podía controlar._

 _-Perdón? Que decían?_

 _-Abuela! Ya no sigas. Dijo Patty riéndose igual, pues se dio cuenta que su abuela se estaba riendo de Albert, pues el estaba metido en sus pensamientos y ni atención les ponía._

 _-Disculpen. Albert agachó el rostro lleno de vergüenza, pues no tenía ni idea de que le hablaban._

 _-No se preocupe Albert tonterías de una anciana. Mejor ya váyanse si no se les va hacer tarde y no quiero que Patty llegue muy noche, usted entiende verdad._

 _-Por supuesto. Y no se preocupe soy todo un caballero y traeré a Patty a una hora adecuada. Y gracias por permitir que me acompañara. Nos vamos? Albert ofreció su brazo a Patty._

 _-Por supuesto. Patty enredo su brazo al de Albert y salieron de la casa. Antes de salir ella volteo a ver a su abuela y esta le guiño un ojo pícaramente._

 _Afuera estaba un auto último modelo esperando por ellos, conducido por George._

 _Albert ayudó a subir a Patty a la parte de atrás seguida por el. Y arrancaron hacia el hotel donde sería la reunión y posteriormente la gala._

 _Al llegar a la velada fueron el centro de atención ya que hacían una pareja encantadora._

 _Albert hizo las debidas presentaciones, Patty poco a poco fue controlando su nerviosismo y se relajó completamente entablando varias pláticas con las esposas de los socios de Albert, en lo que el cerraba en trato con ellos._

 _Así paso la velada entre pláticas amenas, cena realmente deliciosa, uno que otro baile con Albert, risas, confesiones._

 _Ya de regreso al hogar de Patty iban placticando como si fueran amigos íntimos de muchos años._

 _-Bueno hemos llegado. Se que suena repetitivo pero ha sido maravilloso tenerte como acompañante, no he sentido el tiempo correr y mira que eso es sorprendente ya que por lo regular estas cenas donde se cierran negocios son muy agobiantes. Pero contigo a mi lado no las he sentido. Dijo Albert seriamente acercándose a ella y viendo fijo a los ojos de Patty._

 _-También para mi ha sido maravilloso y tampoco he sentido el tiempo, ya que no soy muy asidua a estos eventos, bueno de hecho nunca asisto a ellos. Los que van son mis papás. Dijo ella nerviosamente y volteando los ojos fuera del alcancé de los de Albert._

 _-No había tenido la oportunidad de decirte lo hermosa que te ves esta noche. Me he quedado sin palabras cuando te vi horas atrás. Mencionó Albert sin tapujos_

 _-Gra…gracias, tu también te ves muy hermoso, perdón guapo. Corrigió Patty con las mejillas ardiéndole._

 _-Me encantas. Bueno señorita O'brien me despido, esta en su casa sana y salva a una hora adecuada como pidió su abuela. Espero me aceptes una invitación mañana a comer, claro si no tienes otra cosa que hacer._

 _Patty respondió automáticamente: -No tengo nada que hacer y acepto. A que hora nos vemos? Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se separó rápidamente y se volteo para meterse a su casa. -Adiós._

 _-Espera. Albert la tomo del brazo y la hizo regresar. Te pasó a buscar a las dos de la tarde, te parece?_

 _-Si claro, a ésa hora esta perfecto. Dijo con una sonrisa tímida y desviando el rostro._

 _-Que descanses. Tomo su mano y la beso._

 _-Igualmente._

 _Patty se metió a su casa y Albert regreso al auto del lado del copiloto y cerro la puerta._

 _-Todo bien? Preguntó George_

 _-No lo sé. Notaste como se veía Patricia. Estaba deslumbrante._

 _-Si estaba muy bella. Aunque esta muy chica para mi. Dijo burlón George. Pero para ti esta perfecta._

 _Albert salió de su mutismo. -Para mi? Por Dios George, es amiga de Candy, de su edad, fue novia de mi sobrino Stear._

 _-No creó que a la señorita Candy le molesté que cortejes a su amiga, por la edad, ya no es una niña y tu no eres un anciano y en cuánto que fue novia de Stear, eso fue hace mucho y él desgraciadamente ya no se encuentra con nosotros._

 _-Pero se vería mal. No estoy muy seguro de como actuar. Pero ya la invité mañana a comer y ha aceptado._

 _-Yo te sugiero que no pienses mucho, deja que corra el tiempo y sal con ella como amigos, conózcanse, hablen y después tomas una decisión. Al fin en quince días tenemos que regresar a Chicago, tienes suficiente tiempo para ver que pasa._

 _-Como siempre tienes razón, gracias por tu consejo George. Haré lo que me dices._

 _Patty estaba en su habitación retirándose su atuendo cuando entro su abuela en pijamas._

 _-Como te fue Patty._

 _-Muy bien abuela, fue una velada maravillosa. Albert es un hombre interesante. Me divertí mucho. Es un gran conversador._

 _-Me alegro. Te ves muy feliz. Algo mas que deba saber? Preguntó Martha con esa chispa que da la edad._

 _-Pues… me invitó a comer mañana y acepte. Dijo bajando su rostro ruborizado._

 _-Mmmh que bien. Creo que tiene que hablar conmigo para pedir permiso a falta de tus padres que están de viaje y quedó yo como tu tutora, aunque estés por cumplir tu mayoría de edad._

 _-Claro que si abuela, mañana que venga lo haré pasar para que hablen._

 _-Muy bien. Te gusta? Es muy guapo y atractivo y con esa coleta se ve fantástico._

 _-Abuela! Es mi amigo y yo no podría fijarme en el como hombre. Yo… sigo pensando en Stear, además es su familiar y padre adoptivo de Candy. No podría._

 _-Patty querida tendrías que estar ciega para no verlo como un hombre ya que su atractivo es evidente, nadie a dicho que no pienses en Stear pues el fue tu primer amor, pero el ya no esta y tu tienes que seguir adelante y que Albert sea su familiar no quita que el te guste y puedas albergar sentimientos por el, no traicionas a nadie y en cuánto a Candy es padre adoptivo de ella no tuyo. Así que yo no veo ningún problema. No te cierres al amor mi niña, eres muy joven y hay un mundo por vivir esperando por ti. Cuanto quisiera yo haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer el amor y tomar la decisión de con quien casarme. Con esto no quiero decir que no amé a tu abuelo, si lo ame y mucho, pero eso fue mucho después de casarnos. Ten paciencia, conócelo se su amiga y Dios dirá lo que pase después. Le dio un beso y se retiro._

 _Esa noche Patty medito las palabras de su abuela, dejando al tiempo lo que sucedería y cerrando sus ojos durmió profundamente._

Continuara...

Los agradecimientos los daré después de finalizar completamente el capítulo

Saludos y bendiciones


	6. AMISTAD (2da parte)

**_ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. La historia si._**

 ** _Les dejo la segunda parte._**

Amistad

(2da parte)

 _Transcurrieron dos semanas más dónde Patty a parte de ser acompañante de Albert en las reuniones, salieron de paseó prácticamente todos los días. Aprendieron a conocerse mas, su amistad se hizo mas estrecha, Patty abrió su corazón y platico sobre la muerte de Stear, de cómo le dolió y cómo lo sobrellevaba hasta ese momento._

 _-Todavía lo amas?_

 _-No sé, estoy confundida._

 _-Por que? Algo te ha hecho dudar? Le decía Albert tomando sus manos y viéndola directamente con esos ojos tan azules como el cielo._

 _Patty sintió que Albert la escudriñaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, la verdad no sabía que sentía ya por Stear, pues siempre pensó que nunca más volvería a interesarse en otro hombre, pero eso fue antes de conocer más profundamente al patriarca, le parecía un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra, atento, amable, sencillo, filántropo, amante de los animales, gran conversador y sumamente guapo. No entendía eso gustó que tenía por él. Francamente despertaba cosas en ella que con Stear nunca sintió, al menos no tan profundo o que en ese tiempo era todavía una adolescente._

 _"Que me pasa Dios mío"_

 _-Patty no me contestas?_

 _-Perdón Albert, no se que decirte. Suspiro y habló: Stear fue mi primer amor, con él sentí muchas cosas, que en su momento no supe entender, cuando el se marchó me dejo un vacío enorme y jure que ya nunca más iba a interesarme en otra persona. Pero el tiempo ha pasado y te conocí más íntimamente y no se que me pasa._

 _-Eso quiere decir que te gusto, rompiste tu juramento. Patty entiendo tu promesa pero la vida sigue y yo estoy aquí, yo no pensaba encontrarte, para mi ha sido una gran sorpresa verte, conocerte mejor, no como la amiga de Candy, sino como una mujer maravillosa y que me parece muy interesante. Me gustas mucho, me encanta pasar el tiempo contigo, te tengo metida en mis pensamientos todo el tiempo, todo esto es nuevo para mi._

 _Albert se pasó su mano por su cabello rubio, estaba nervioso como un adolescente en su primera cita. Claro no era su primera cita, pero si era la primera vez que le interesaba una mujer de esa forma, tan profunda, quería saber más y descubrir todo de ella. Por Dios era amiga de Candy de su misma edad, pero le gustaba y mucho._

 _-Dime algo Patty, dime que no soy el único que siente está atracción._

 _-Me ... me gustas y pienso mucho en ti. Dijo toda colorada._

 _-Te propongo algo, mañana debo regresar a Chicago y no se cuando voy a regresar. Vamos a mantener correspondencia, tú me escribes como vas en tus clases para ser maestra o lo que tú desees y yo igual, sigamos conociéndonos como amigos y ya el tiempo dirá si esta atracción que tenemos da fruto, Te parece?_

 _-Estoy de acuerdo. Gracias Dijo Patty con una sonrisa._

 _-Bueno yo me retiro. Que tengas muy buena noche y sueñes conmigo, que yo haré lo mismo. E inclinándose beso la mejilla de Patty muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios._

 _Patty se sorprendió cerrando sus ojos y contestó en un susurro: -Adiós._

 _Así pasaron cuatro meses donde ellos se escribían muy a menudo. Albert le enviaba regalos cada semana, a veces un telegrama diciendo cuenta la extrañaba, etc._

 _Un día llegó un telegrama a casa de Patty del Sr. Britter pidiendo que fuera a Chicago pues su hija no se encontraba bien, había roto su noviazgo con Archie y estaba bastante deprimida. Previniendo que ella accediera le envió un pasaje en tren para la siguiente semana._

 _Patty no lo dudo y en compañía de su abuela partieron para Chicago._

 _Ella no avisó a Albert sobre su viajé ya que lo veía impropio, pues ella iba para estar con su amiga a apoyarla en esa pena que estaba pasando._

 _Llevaba ya quince días en casa de Annie cuando la sirvienta le entregó una misiva a Annie que era dirigida a Patty._

 _-Patty te ha llegado este mensaje, de seguro es de Albert, ya ha de saber que estas aquí en Chicago. Le dijo la pelinegra a su amiga, pues Patty ya le había contado todo sobre Albert._

 _Querida Patty_

 _Me he enterado que estas de visita en Chicago, me sorprendió que no me lo comunicaras, pero no importa lo importante es que estas aquí y por fin puedo verte, la espera terminó, bueno si es que tu quieres verme._

 _Puedo pasar en la noche por ti para invitarte a cenar? Me encantaría que aceptaras._

 _Siempre tuyo_

 _William A Andley_

 _-Que dice?_

 _-Que quiere verme esta noche para cenar._

 _-Y? Vas a ir? El mensajero esta esperando por tu respuesta._

 _-No sé, no quiero dejarte sola, no vine a Chicago para verlo a él._

 _-Por mi no te preocupes yo estaré bien, ya estoy mucho mejor, el haber visto a Archie con otra mujer solo me confirmó que el nunca me amó, solo me quiso como amiga y estoy bien en serio, creo que ese enamoramiento de jovencita ya quedo en el pasado. Ahora lo importante eres tú y que le des una oportunidad al amor, te lo mereces y si Albert es esa persona, adelante. Dijo Annie con mucha ternura._

 _Patty aceptó cenar con Albert, estaba muy nerviosa, él realmente le gustaba y mucho, sentía muchas cosas por él, en todo el tiempo que no lo vio medito mucho sobre sus sentimientos y llego a la conclusión que lo amaba de una manera mas madura, una necesidad muy intensa de tenerlo a su lado y en estar abrazada y ser besada por él. Lo deseaba. Cosa que no le paso con Stear al menos no tan fuerte._

 _La noche llego y Patty estaba ataviada con un vestido negro de seda pegado a su cuerpo, cortesía de su amiga, que le llegaba a media pantorrilla, con medias claras y zapatillas negras, su cabello agarrado en una coleta alta y un maquillaje sencillo._

 _Albert llegó a las siete en punto, iba con un pantalón de algodón en café claro, su camisa blanca y un suéter del mismo tono del pantalón y su cabello suelto ahora un poco recortado en capaz largas._

 _-Buenas noches Albert. Patty se adelanto al servicio y ella abrió la puerta en cuánto tocaron. Recibiéndolo con una gran sonrisa._

 _-Hola preciosa buenas noches, estas bellísima. Albert la recorrió con la mirada sin ocultar su admiración y estrechándola en un abrazo cálido. Te extrañe demasiado._

 _-Tu también estas muy guapo. Ansiaba mucho verte._

 _-Gracias, te parece si nos vamos, la reservación es en media hora._

 _-Claro._

 _Así transcurrió la cena entre risas, plática amena, una que otra mirada coqueta._

 _Después de la cena Albert llevó a Patty a un parque cerca del centro de la ciudad, quería hablar con ella de su relación y pedirle que fuera su novia. Estaba bastante nervioso, pero como el hombre de veintiocho años que era y de negocios no lo demostró._

 _-Es muy bonito este lugar se siente mucha paz, el aire puro se respira grandemente. Comentó Patty fascinada con el lugar._

 _-Me alegra que te guste, es un buen lugar para hablar contigo sobre mis sentimientos hacía a ti. Alberto acerco a Patty y tomándola de las manos, prosiguió:_

 _-Patty soy un hombre ya maduro que sabe lo que quiere que no se anda con rodeos y lo que quiero es que aceptes ser mi novia, en todo este tiempo que no nos hemos visto mis sentimientos se han afirmado y pensaba ir a visitarte en los próximos días pero ya que tu estas aquí, no veo porque alargar la espera. Te amo y creo que tu sientes lo mismo. La seriedad con que Albert confesó su amor hacía ella y su petición le dieron la confianza que necesitaba._

 _-Albert yo he pensado mucho en ti, me has hecho mucha falta y quiero decirte que yo también te amo y acepto encantada ser tu novia._

 _Albert no espero mas y la atrajo hacia su pecho y comenzó a dejar besos castos en sus ojos bajando por sus mejillas y terminando en su boca, fue un beso cálido sin prisas, saboreando dulcemente, ella respondió tímidamente sintiendo una sensación maravillosa. Él tomo el control y fue introduciéndose lentamente en su cavidad, llevando con su lengua el ritmo y maestría que un hombre como el sabía muy bien. Sintió como ella se estremecía y dejándose llevar la abrazó profundamente. Ninguno de los dos sintió el tiempo pasar, todo dejó de existir solo eran ellos dos. Después de unos minutos que parecieron horas Albert fue cortando el beso separándose lentamente._

 _-Me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo en estos momentos. Te amo preciosa mía._

 _Patty estaba completamente perdida en él y sólo contestó: -Te amo._

 _Después de eso comenzó su relación, Patty tuvo que regresar a Florida en compañía de su abuela y Annie quien decidió irse un tiempo para sanar su corazón y comenzar de nuevo._

 _Su noviazgo era por correspondencia, Albert iba a visitarla cuando su tiempo se lo permitía. Su noviazgo duro un año antes de que Albert le pidiera ser su esposa, lo cual ella aceptó, oficiaron su compromiso en Junio de 1920 en Chicago y finalmente se casaron en la primavera de 1921 en Escocia por motivos del patriarcado de él y para que Candy pudiera asistir a su boda._

Presente

-Que maravilloso, nunca pensé que Albert fuera tan entregado y directo en cuestiones del amor. Mi papá es un gran hombre y supo escoger una gran mujer para mi madrastra. Dijo la pecosa con una gran sonrisa y guiñando un ojo.

-Si un gran hombre y sumamente guapo. Y yo lo amo profundamente.

-Me consta que Albert te ama, el ver como te defendió de la señora Elroy y la puso en su sitio cuando le dijo que se iba a casar contigo con o sin su aprobación, eso sólo lo hace un hombre enamorado además cuando te ve su rostro cambia completamente. Comento Annie soñadoramente.

-Buenos yo ya conté mi historia, ahora te toca a ti Candy.

-Yo? Este mejor escuchamos a Annie, por favor. Comento Candy bajando su rostro, conteniendo unas lágrimas.

Annie y Patty voltearon a verse confirmando con sus ojos que su amiga todavía no se sentía lista para hablar sobre Terry.

-De acuerdo, sigo yo, pero no te vas a escapar Candy, somos tus amigas y queremos que nos tengas confianza, no vamos a juzgarte, solo queremos que te desahogues porqué estamos seguras que guardas una gran pena en tu corazón por lo que pasó con Terry. Afirmó Annie con seriedad.

-Gracias chicas, entonces esperaré mi turno.

-Ustedes saben que desde niña amé a Archie, siempre me imaginaba que algún día iba a ser su esposa, quería que el fuera el padre de mis hijos, soñaba salir de su brazo de la iglesia, en fin deseaba estar siempre con él. Pero aprendí que no siempre se obtiene lo que uno quiere, que Dios tiene cosas diferentes y tal vez mejores de las que nosotros queremos o deseamos. Y mayormente porqué ahora puedo decir con firmeza y sin que me duela que Archie nunca me amo, me quiso como se quiere a una amiga, me tuvo cariño, pero nunca me amó como Albert ama a Patty o como Terry a ti Candy, aunque me veas así, Terry te amo por eso renunció a ti, por que sabía que no iban a poder ser felices a costa de Susana, bueno en fin y como ahora se que me ama Jonás, así como yo lo amo a él.

-Fue muy difícil para mi aceptar mi realidad, pero le agradezco a Archie haber sido sincero conmigo en su momento, porque me ayudo a ser quien soy ahora.

-Y ya ven somos muy buenos amigos y su esposa es muy querida para mi, casi como ustedes.

Reflexionó Annie.

 _Chicago, Abril de 1919_

 _Residencia Britter_

 _-Buenas tardes se encuentra la señorita Annie?_

 _-Buenas tardes joven Cornwell, si se encuentra, pase usted en un momento le llamo._

 _La sirvienta paso a Archie al recibidor. Y fue a buscar a Annie a su habitación._

 _-Te digo Annie debes de presionar a Archie para que formalicen su compromiso, ya llevan bastante tiempo siendo novios y es tiempo de que se casen, ya tienes veintiún años y el ya terminó su carrera._

 _-Yo pienso lo mismo, no te preocupes cuando venga a verme hablare con él. Dijo Annie con mucha emoción a su madre._

 _-Señorita Annie, el joven Cornwell está aquí y le espera en el recibidor._

 _-Dile que bajo en seguida y ofrécele un refrigerio por favor._

 _-Anda hija no lo hagas esperar. Y dile lo que te dije eh._

 _-Si mamá ya verás que regresare con buenas noticias._

 _Archie estaba sentado con los codos recargados en las rodillas sumamente pensativo. Pues había tomado una decisión con respecto a su relación con Annie y no tenia ni idea como lo iba a tomar, ya que estaba seguro que su novia esperaba que el le pidiera matrimonio._

 _-Archie mi amor, que bueno que viniste no te esperaba. Annie se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla._

 _-Hola Annie como estás. Respondió el beso._

 _\- Muy feliz de que estes aquí._

 _Archie empezó a sudar de las manos, estaba nervioso pero decidido a hablar con su novia._

 _-Annie quiero hablar contigo de algo importante, tienes tiempo?_

 _-Por supuesto que si, para ti siempre voy a tener tiempo. Siéntate por favor._

 _-Annie ya tengo muchos años de conocerte, eres realmente importante en mi vida, estuviste conmigo cuando Stear murió, cuando Candy se fue a la guerra y pensé que la iba a perder también a ella, me ayudaste a enfrentarme a mis padres para no irme a dónde ellos querían y así estudiar en Chicago, has sido una gran apoyo, una gran amiga._

 _"Una gran amiga, que no era su novia, su futura esposa?" se preguntó Annie._

 _Archie al ver la expresión de Annie, aclaró: -Y has sido mi novia en todo este tiempo y por lo mismo por el cariño y la lealtad que te tengo, yo… quiero ser sincero contigo, deseó romper nuestro noviazgo, no le veo futuro a esta relación, no quiero lastimarte prometiendo algo que no va a suceder y hacer que esperes por mi perdiendo tu tiempo esperando. Lo siento._

 _Annie jamás pensó que Archie fuera a decirle eso, estaba segura que el sentía algo por ella, tal vez no amor pero si cariño. No sabía que responder, de repente sintió que le faltaba el aire. Archie estaba rompiendo con ella, nunca pensó que sucedería y menos de esa forma tan sincera, tan directa._

 _-Annie te sientes bien? Quieres que pida un vaso con agua?_

 _Los ojos de Annie se llenaron de lágrimas, de repente se dio cuenta de la verdad, Archie no la amaba, estuvo todo este tiempo con ella por la promesa que le hizo a su amiga, pero por que se había engañado tanto tiempo? Por que se aferró a él? Miles de preguntas invadieron su mente, comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, sus manos empezaron a temblar y sudar. Pero decidió preguntar_

 _-Me amas? Se sincero por favor. Creo que me lo merezco._

 _Archie vio la súplica en sus ojos y aunque no quería lastimarla más, decidió ser sincero con ella, se lo merecía._

 _-No, no te amo, te quiero mucho pero como una gran amiga._

 _-Sigues amando a Candy?_

 _El se sorprendió y lo descoloco un poco pero no lo demostró._

 _-No, ella es muy especial para mi y le tengo un gran cariño y respeto, solo la veo como mi prima que es._

 _-Te interesa alguien mas?_

 _-Por supuesto que no, soy un caballero y mi sinceridad contigo y el rompimiento de nuestra relación nada tiene que ver con otra persona, simplemente ya no quiero darte falsas esperanzas, no esta bien, yo deseo que seas feliz con un hombre que te ame, que seas correspondida como te mereces, eres una gran mujer, solo que yo no soy ese hombre. Perdóname por favor._

 _-Vete Archie, agradezco tu sinceridad y tú preocupación por mi bienestar, pero comprenderás que necesito estar sola. Y te voy a agradecer que nunca mas vuelvas por aquí y si me ves, te pases de largo así como yo lo haré. Adiós._

 _-Annie por favor perdóname. No quiero perder tu amistad._

 _-Te perdono, pero por favor vete. Le dijo ya con las lagrimas saliendo incontables por sus ojos. -Vete._

 _Archie se levantó y solo le dijo: -Adiós, no me odies. Y salió de la casa para no volver nunca más. Al menos eso creyó._

 _Annie se derrumbó en el sillón y lloró amargamente._

 _Fue pasando el tiempo y Annie poco a poco fue sanando su corazón, se fue vivir un tiempo con Patty a Florida y regresó un poco antes de que fuera la fiesta de compromiso de su amiga y Albert._

 _En Florida tomo unos cursos sobre costura y diseño de modas ya que era algo que le gustaba a parte de que tenía la habilidad para ello. Le encantaba la moda y ya que tenía mucho tiempo libre perfeccionó su gusto._

 _De regreso a Chicago, se entero por el propio Archie que estaba comprometido con una señorita de clase media que era institutriz y por lo que se veía, muy enamorado y pensaban casarse después que Albert y Patty, en una boda mas sencilla, pues la de el patriarca iba a ser la boda mas esperada por los Andley. Para su sorpresa, no le dolió al contrario se alegró por él, platicaron sobre su vidas, se reconciliaron y quedaron como amigos._

Presente

-Y después como ya saben conocí a Jonás en el anunció del compromiso de Patty, me dio trabajó en su boutique y de ahí fue naciendo una amistad hasta que nos fuimos enamorando, me pidió que fuera su novia y ahora soy su prometida y en el próximo verano seré la esposa de Millens, no es maravilloso, estoy realmente feliz. Jonás me ama como siempre desee que me amara un hombre, es guapísimo mi francés y lo amo locamente.

-Lo que me gusta es que tu y Archie no terminaron mal, son amigos y podemos reunirnos todos sin que haya algún problema o disgusto. Comentó Candy

-Así es, somos adultos y no tiene por qué haber roces. Además Alondra me cae muy bien es una gran amiga.

-Que les parece si comemos algo, porqué han hablado mucho y a mi ya me dio apetito.

-Si a mi también ya me dio hambre. Secundó Patty.

-Esta bien pero en cuanto terminemos, Candy nos va a contar su historia con Terry y porque no has tenido una relación en todos los años años. Ni creas que te vas a escapar. Afirmó Annie.

-Se los prometo.

Continuara ...

Gracias por leer y seguir presentes.

Saludos


	7. AMISTAD (3ra y última parte)

**_ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. La historia si._**

 ** _Hola estoy de regreso, perdón por la tardanza._**

 _ **Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios hacía esta historia, ha sido muy gratificante para mí y me inspira a dar lo mejor en cada capítulo. Gracias por su apoyo.**_

 _ **Y otro agradecimiento por como recibieron el one-shote del cumpleaños de Terry, esperó muy pronto subir otro que ya tengo en mente, y deseó aclarar acerca de que en mis historias jamás voy a poner a Albert de pareja de Candy, ya que me hicieron un comentario sobre el one-shote, cuando escribí que ella se casó con un rico heredero, no escribí ningún nombre por qué el fic giraba en torno a Terry, pero definitivamente Albert nunca fue una opción. Ya aclarado el punto les dejó este tercera y última parte de Amistad.**_

Amistad

(3ra parte)

Como empezar a contar lo que había sido de ella después de tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida, una que le dolió en lo más profundo de su corazón, esa que tomo cuando se despidió de él para siempre; esa vez en esa carpa donde lo vio totalmente alcoholizado pero al notar que volvía a ser el Terry de siempre, estaba segura que iba a volver a levantarse se retiro, y su decisión fue confirmada al saber que estaba con Susana después de eso y el regreso a los escenarios como el gran actor que era cuando Eleanor la invitó al estreno de Hamlet, a la que no asistió por que estaba segura de que si se presentaba como no sería capas de alejarse de él nuevamente. Así que se dedicó de lleno a su profesión y cuando hizo la propuesta de ir Francia como enfermera de guerra aceptó poniendo tierra de por medio y dejando atrás todo lo referente a Terry. Aunque eso sólo fue en teoría, la realidad fue completamente diferente.

-Entonces qué pasó en estos años que no convivimos? Saliste con alguien? Fuiste feliz? Te olvidaste de Terry? Cuestionó Annie con insistencia

-Annie no la presiones, ella va hablar cuando este lista. Acoto Patty

-Esta bien Patty no hay problema. Siento que es necesario hablar sobre mi vida y abrir mi corazón como ustedes lo han hecho conmigo.

-El servir como enfermera en la guerra ha sido muy gratificante y la vez pesado, son muchas horas sin dormir bien, estar constantemente en contacto con sangre, con heridas, en cirugías para salvar miembros de los soldados o salvar sus vidas, es muy fuerte , pero el ver como ellos tienen una oportunidad de vivir, ha sido una alegría inmensa ser de ayuda para muchos de ellos y pues el estar casi las 24 horas del día, seis días a la semana, la verdad me olvide de vivir mi propia vida. Solo en ocasiones cuando salía con compañeros, a tomar algo o solo platicar, me distraía un poco, pero ni así me pude olvidar de él, en todo momento estaba en mi mente. Dijo Candy ya con lágrimas derramadas.

 _Francia, Octubre de 1918_

 _-Candy! Tengo buenas noticias parece ser que la guerra pronto llegar a su fin. Dijo Agnés una enfermera muy amiga de Candy._

 _-Es en serio Agnés? La última vez que dijiste eso fue hace un mes y no pasó absolutamente nada._

 _-Ya lo sé Candy pero esta vez ya no es un rumor, parece ser que los alemanes ya están cediendo y pronto van a firmar un tratado de paz. Te imaginas pronto vamos a ser libres de todo este mal innecesario y vamos a volver a ver a nuestra familia. Estoy tan contenta._

 _-Si claro, es una buena noticia._

 _Un mes después ..._

 _Candy estaba terminando de hacer su ronda, cuando escuchó mucho ruido en los pasillos del hospital, se acercó para ver de que se trataba y lo encontró es que doctores, enfermeras, asistentes, pacientes y de más estaban haciendo abrazándose, reían, lloraban; en fin irradiaban felicidad._

 _-Candy, Candy, la guerra se terminó, hemos ganado! Gritaba Agnés._

 _-Es en serio!_

 _-Por supuesto que sí, lo acaba de anunciar el director. Estoy tan contenta._

 _-Gracias Dios. Susurro Candy llorando. Señorita Pony, hermana María, sus oraciones han sido contestadas._

 _Ya tenía un mes que la guerra había terminado, pero el hospital seguía teniendo bastante trabajo, los heridos no dejaban de llegar, soldados y civiles, muchos con pérdida de memoria, niños sin padres, ancianos, de todo y el personal médico no se daba abasto. Pues muchos extranjeros que prestaban sus servicios habían regresado a su país, quedan algunos pocos entre ellos Candy, que todavía no tomaba una decisión en cuánto a regresar a América._

 _El director del hospital Jérémie Saints le hizo una proposición de quedarse a residir por lo menos un año para ayudar en la reconstrucción de los servicios y la estabilidad del hospital._

 _-Doctora Saints la enfermera Andley ya se encuentra aquí._

 _-Dígale que pase por favor._

 _-Buenos días director Saints._

 _-Buenos días Candice. Se preguntará para que le he llamado._

 _-La verdad sí, hice algo mal? No le ha gustado mi trabajo? Algunos paciente se han quejado?_

 _-Tranquila Candice, no es nada de eso, al contrario, su gran desempeño es por lo que está aquí y claro, la opinión de sus pacientes, su responsabilidad y amabilidad al atenderlos, le estiman demasiado, sabe sacarles una sonrisa hasta a los más difíciles y mire que en estas circunstancias eso no es sencillo. La alago el director, haciéndola sonrojar._

 _-Gracias director Saints_

 _-Doctor Saints, lo de director me hace sentir muy viejo y realmente no lo soy tanto._

 _Y era cierto, Jérémie Saints era un hombre de treinta años, de cabello negro, ojos cafés muy oscuros, no muy alto, pero de una presencia arrebatadora y bastante atractivo, delgado y de un carácter afable, era querido por todo el personal, y a pesar de ser tan joven para ser director de un hospital, sus conocimientos eran sorprendentes y tenía el carácter para dirigir._

 _Candy solo asintió._

 _-Bien, el motivo por el que le llamé es para ofrecerle se queda con nosotros una temporada, ya que usted es una enfermera preparada, tiene conocimientos en quirófano, no tiene miedo a las condiciones de nuestros pacientes, todo el tiempo tiene una sonrisa en el rostro aún en la situación más difícil y más créame eso es muy importante para la recuperación de las personas. El hospital en estos momentos requiere de hombres y mujeres comprometidos con su profesión y usted es una candidata digna. La administración del hospital le ofrece hospedaje, un sueldo mas que alentador y todos sus gastos pagados. Usted solo se dedicará a lo que mejor sabe hacer. Que le parece?_

 _Candy se quedo anonadada pensando y analizando todo lo que el doctor le decía._

 _"Quedarme aquí en lugar de regresar a un futuro incierto? No se que va a pasar cuando regrese y si Albert me quiere llevar a vivir a la mansión como su hija junto con la tía abuela y en su afán de querer que sea una dama me convierte en una Eliza mas, ay no que horror! Pero también están la señorita Pony y la hermana María y los niños del Hogar de Pony, Annie, Archie, deseó mucho verlos a todos, los extraño tanto, pero por otro lado, ellos ya tienen su vida hecha y yo? ¿A qué o a quién tengo yo que me espere en América? A nadie, y por otro lado si regreso no voy hacer capaz de no buscar saber de Terry y que ha sido de su vida y no voy a tener ni un minuto de paz, no mejor sigo poniendo distancia entre él y yo" pensó tristemente Candy._

 _-Si quiere puede tomarse unos días para pen..._

 _-Aceptó._

 _-Perdón, como dijo? Pregunto Jérémie_

 _-Dije que aceptó. Confirmo Candy seriamente_

 _-No quieres pensarlo más? Yo comprendo que es una decisión muy difícil._

 _-No tengo nada que pensar, amo mi trabajo y me gusta ser de ayuda. Confirmo con una gran sonrisa._

 _-Vaya Candice es la primera enfermera que acepta el puesto tan rápido._

 _-Bien pues no se diga mas, binvenida de nuevo hospital Saint James, pero de forma permanente. Es un placer contar con una enfermera tan comprometida como usted._

 _-Al contrario, gracias a ustedes por su confianza._

 _Y así fue como Candy inició una nueva etapa en su vida, consagrándose completamente a su trabajo y dejando a un lado su vida personal. Sus únicas salidas fueron en días de descanso, porqué ni vacaciones quiso tomar. Sus amistades fueron Agnés quien llegó a ser una gran amiga, junto con Priscila otra enfermera unos diez años mayor que ella y casada, un camillero llamado Calvin y el doctor Jérémie, con quién hizo una amistad más íntima. Eran un quinteto muy unido._

 _-Estoy segura que Jérémie está loquito por ti, no te ha insinuado nada? Comentó Agnés en una plática entre mujeres._

 _-Que cosas dices, por supuesto que no, él es solo un buen amigo. Además yo no puedo enamorarme de nadie, el amor no es para mí._

 _-No digas eso Candy, todavía eres muy joven para que hables así, no se que te pudo haber pasado, pero debes darte otra oportunidad para amar. Dijo Priscila acercándose a ella y dándole un abrazo._

 _-Les agradezco chicas, pero aunque así fuera, por el momento eso no me interesa. Mejor sigamos trabajando._

 _Los años pasaron, llegó el día de la boda de Patty y Albert, y Candy viajó a Escocia acompañada de Jérémie._

 _Escocia, primavera 1921_

 _-Que hombre tan guapo viene contigo Candy, quién es? Interrogó Annie a su hermana._

 _-Es el director del hospital donde trabajo y es un buen amigo, no te imagines cosas. Y antes de que preguntes me acompaña por qué sus papás viven aquí en Escocia y vino a verlos. Y lo invité a la boda, nada más._

 _-Esta bien ya no pregunto nada. Me cayó._

 _-Y de veras que pasa entre Archie y tu? Están molestos? No veo que se hablen mucho._

 _-De veras que tú no sabes. El y yo ya no estamos más juntos, tiene más de un año que terminamos nuestra relación, ahora el se va a casar. Comentó Annie muy quitada de la pena._

 _-Qué?! Grito completamente sorprendida Candy_

 _-Shh no grites, me vas dejar a sorda._

 _-Perdón, pero de que me perdí? ¿Y como estas? Que sucedió? Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Y con quién se va a casar mi primo? La conozco?_

 _-No se te hace que haces muchas preguntas. Todo a su tiempo querida. Ya va a empezar la boda. Ponte seria que nuestra amiga vea que estamos muy felices por su boda._

 _-Oh, esta bien. Oye! Claro que estamos felices. Respingo Candy_

 _-Pero te hice reír, ¿no? Guiño un ojo Annie._

 _La ceremonia estuvo bonita, Patty estuvo llorando todo el tiempo y Candy se sintió feliz por su amiga, ya que sabía lo mucho que sufrió Patty con la muerte de Stear, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo terminó casada con su padre-hermano-amigo, presentía que se había perdido de mucho lejos de ellos._

 _La recepción estaba, para su gusto muy exagerada, había invitados que nunca en su vida conoció, todo Escocia estaba allí, primos, tíos, socios, más abuelos, si eso era posible, otros jefes de familia, etc. Todos vistiendo sus mejores ropas, derrochando elegancia y buenos modales. Y que decir del arregló del lugar, parecía que casaban los mismísimos reyes de Inglaterra, estaba segura que todo era obra de la tía Elroy. Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, definitivamente ese no era su ambiente._

 _-Nunca había asistido a una boda tan majestuosa. Estoy impresionado. Le susurro Jérémie a Candy en su oído, que estaba sentado a un lado de ella._

 _-Si yo también estoy sorprendida y más porque Albert es enemigo de todo esto._

 _-Entonces por qué celebró de esta forma._

 _-De seguro fue la tía abuela Elroy, pues es un gran acontecimiento ya que Albert es el patriarca de la familia Andley y como puedes ver están todos aquí._

 _-Hola pequeña, interrumpimos?_

 _-Albert, por supuesto que no. Patty estoy tan feliz por ustedes._

 _-Gracias amiga, hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida, por fin soy la esposa del hombre más guapo del mundo. Dijo Patty acariciando el rostro de su esposo._

 _Albert solo sonrió y añadió:_

 _-Yo soy el afortunado de que esta mujer aceptara ser mi esposa. Regresó la caricia Albert._

 _-Y como te la estás pasando Jérémie?_

 _-Yo, la verdad ..._

 _-Pero mira que lindas se ven. La huérfana del hogar de Pony y la gorda del colegio San Pablo. Escupió Eliza bastante tomada, interrumpiendo la plática del cuarteto._

 _-Eliza que te pasa? Bramo Albert._

 _-Que me pasa? Sólo digo la verdad. Por sino lo sabia doctor Candy es una huérfana que fue adoptada por los Andley y una dama de establo que vivió en mi casa. Yo le aconsejó que se aleje de ella, ya que se aparte es una ladrona y asesina._

 _Candy al oír aquello bajó la mirada avergonzada por todo lo que salía de la boca de Eliza._

 _-Eliza cállate, estás tomada. Albert estaba muy enojado._

 _-Albert por favor. Tomó Patty en el brazo._

 _-Tu cállate gorda, que como no pudiste quedarte con Stear ya que él murió, atrapaste al patriarca y quién sabe de qué mañas te valiste para que el infeliz te tomerá como esposa._

 _Patty se apretó más a su marido y comenzó a derramar lágrimas._

 _-Basta, no te voy a permitir que insulta a mi esposa y mi hija, ahora sí sobrepasaste los límites, te quiero fuera de mi boda en este momento, ya no eres bienvenida. Largo. Gritó Albert lleno de enojo._

 _-Que esto sucediendo aquí William?_

 _-Tía abuela el Albert me acaba de correr de la boda. Contestó Eliza con lágrimas de cocodrilo a la tía._

 _-William eso es cierto?_

 _Albert tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos en puños tratando de calmarse. Tomó aire y respondió a la tía:_

 _-Sí la corrí y no me importa tu opinión. Acaba de ofender a mi esposa y a Candy y eso no se lo voy a tolerar ni a ella, ni a nadie. Así que quiero que se vaya y no vuelva a acercarse a nosotros, desde hoy deja de recibir la mensualidad que le otorgaba sin hacer nada, que la mantenga su padre o quién sea, a mi no me interesa. Esta claro. Habló Albert con una autoridad que no admitía ningún reclamo._

 _-Está bien William, será como tu digas. Vamos Eliza._

 _-Pero tía, él no puede hacerme esto, yo soy una Andley. Chillo Eliza_

 _-Cállate Eliza y vámonos._

 _-Mi amor te encuentras bien? Albert?_

 _-Si Patty estoy bien. Tu como estás? Candy? No voy a permitir que nadie las vuelva a lastimar. Les habló atrayéndolas hacia él y dándoles un abrazo._

 _Candy estaba muy apenada con Jérémie, nunca pensó que Eliza fuera a humillarla de esa manera. Que le había hecho a ella para que la odiara y quisiera perjudicarla así? Desde que se conocieron siempre busco la forma de perjudicarla y hacerla quedar como la peor mujer, primero con Anthony, luego Terry y ahora Jérémie. No entendía que hizo mal._

 _-Doctor Saints disculpe todo este espectáculo que dio mi sobrina, lo único que le puedo decir es que siempre Eliza ha tenido mucho resentimiento y envidia hacia las personas que son felices y en especial de mi pequeña._

 _-No tiene nada que explicarme señor Andley. Tengo el placer de conocer perfectamente a Candy y se que es una mujer intachable y que despierta envidia y celos en muchas personas. Y aceptó sus disculpas._

 _-Bien, nosotros nos retiramos, tenemos que seguir saludando a la interminable familia Andley. Dijo Albert sonriendo y llevando del brazo a su esposa._

 _-Pequeña te dejo en buenas manos. Con permiso._

 _-Gracias Albert, Patty, son los mejores papis del mundo._

 _Patty soltó una carcajada y Albert solo gruño yéndose inmediatamente de ahí, no se le fuera ocurrir otra cosa a su amada hija._

 _Candy se quedo pensativa, no sabía que decirle a Jérémie. Y si le creía a Eliza y ya no quería ser su amigo?_

 _-Candy quieres acompañarme a dar una vuelta a los alrededores, la verdad ya me aburrí, éstos entornos no son lo mío. Pidió Jérémie con un gran sonrisa y extendiendo su mano a Candy._

 _-Claro, creó que necesito un poco de aire fresco._

 _Los dos salieron de la residencia Andley, que estaba rodeada por un gran jardín lleno de vegetación, grandes arboles y la luna alumbrando su camino, el cual daba a una fuente llena de agua cristalina._

 _Tomaron asiento en una banca que estaba a un lado de la fuente admirando la luna y las estrellas._

 _Candy cerró sus ojos e inhalando el viento fresco y llenando sus pulmones de él. Se sentía libre, segura, tranquila._

 _Como extrañaba el Hogar de Pony, correr por la colina, abrazar el padre árbol, como quisiera no haber salido nunca de ahí, aunque no se arrepentía de todo lo que vivió pues conoció a mucha gente que le hizo feliz, la cuál dejaron huella en ella, y sobretodo tuvo la dicha de conocer a Terry ese mocoso engreído que robo su corazón con su muy peculiar forma de ser, le ayudo a superar muchos temores, a vivir la vida y aceptar las cosas como suceden sin mirar atrás, seguir adelante._

 _"Terry, en éste lugar viví una de las mejores épocas de mi vida, no tenía preocupación alguna más que entender el porque de tu forma de ser, y si lo entendí al saber la relación que tenías con tu madre, conocí tu amor por el teatro, tu entrega a las cosas qué te interesan, cuándo me besaste, fuiste muy atrevido, Terry, mi Terry"_

 _-Esté lugar da mucha paz, no te parece Candy._

 _-Si es hermoso, se respira tranquilidad. Candy volteo su rostro para ver a Jérémie y agregó:_

 _-Sobre lo que sucedió con Eliza, te pido disculpas, nunca he entendido por qué ella me odia tanto, tenía años de no verla, realmente no tenemos relación alguna y siempre que me ve es para molestar y dejarme en ridículo._

 _-Cómo le dije al señor Andley a mi no tienen que darme ninguna explicación, tú no hiciste nada, la que si quedó como pésima persona es ella y sabré que cuándo me vuelva a cruzar con ella sólo la saludare por cortesía._

 _-Pero, todo lo que dijo, fue cruel._

 _-Candy, yo te conozco, tu misma me has contado tu vida y no es ningún pecado que hayas sido huérfana, al contrario fuiste adoptada por una gran familia que te ha tratado maravilloso, te aman y que decir del señor Andley, eres la luz de sus ojos, su pequeña, lo dice con tanto orgullo. No debes de sentirte mal. Esa mujer no merece que le hagas caso._

 _-Lo sé y gracias. Antes si me lastimaba lo que Eliza decía de mí. Pero ahora ya no me afecta, hasta siento lástima por ella, no es feliz sabes, no se puede ser feliz si vives queriendo hacer daño a los demás._

 _-De acuerdo contigo y cómo ya no quiero seguir hablando de esa señorita, mejor cambiemos de tema, te parece?_

 _-De acuerdo soy toda oídos._

 _-Candy tenemos cuatro años de conocernos y de ser amigos tres, he aprendido a conocerte, a quererte, admiro muchas cosas de ti, como tú dedicación a tu trabajo, la lealtad a tus amigos, eres una gran mujer y me gustas mucho y deseó que seas mi novia._

 _Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida, sabía que le gustaba al doctor, y la verdad a ella también él le gustaba, pero no pensó que fuera tan directo y le pidiera ser su novia de esa manera y menos en la boda de Albert._

 _-Jérémie yo…_

 _-Perdón Candy pensarás que fui muy directo y que soy demasiado grande para ti, pero en mi defensa ya no soy un jovencito y en realidad me gustas mucho y creó que no te soy indiferente._

 _A Candy le gustaba mucho la franqueza con la que hablaba Jérémie, era así en todos los aspectos de su vida, era un hombre decidido, tajante, muy maduro y demasiado atractivo._

 _-Jérémie, es verdad me atraes, me gustas, pero yo no sé si eso es suficiente para ser tu novia, yo no estoy preparada para una relación, no sé si quiero una relación. Dijo Candy viendo directamente a los ojos de Jérémie._

 _-Te entiendo Candy, no se que te haya sucedido en el pasado y eso es lo que te hace temer, no te voy a presionar. Te propongo algo, no seamos novios formales ante los demás pero en nuestra intimidad vayamos conociéndonos como pareja y vemos si nos compenetramos, si somos el uno para el otro, si nos enamoramos y si después de un tiempo nos damos cuenta que sólo es atracción y no hay amor, nos separamos y seguimos siendo los mismos amigos de antes, sin rencores ni nada. Que opinas?_

 _Candy lo pensó y no se le hizo tan descabellado, iba a darse una oportunidad, ella estaba soltera y algunas veces se sentía muy sola, y su Terry ya era de otra, jamás iba a volver a verlo. Iba a darse una oportunidad y haber que salía, igual y terminaba enamorándose._

 _-Aceptó. Sin que nadie más lo sepa. Solo tu y yo._

 _-Claro será como tu desees. Puedo besarte?_

 _-Cómo?_

 _-Eh querido hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _Eso si no se lo esperaba, sería su segundo beso, el primero se lo dio aquel mocoso atrevido pero ese fue robado, estaba nerviosa, era la segunda vez que le pedían permiso, el primero fue un doctor con el cual salió un par de ocasiones pero le dijo que no y ahora estaba Jérémie, con quien acababa de aceptar tener una relación._

 _"Dios mío por qué me pasa esto a mí"_

 _-Bueno... esté... si._

 _-Relájate no voy hacerte daño. Déjate llevar._

J _érémie fue acercándose muy lentamente, la tomó del rostro, delineo con sus ojos sus rasgos y dejo un beso muy casto en sus labios para después ejercer presión sobre ellos y subiendo la intensidad aunque de manera moderada, sólo para que ella se fuera acostumbrando y dejará el nerviosismo, pues la sentía muy tensa, sólo hasta que noto que se relajaba ahora si tomo control de su boca ávidamente, pero sin entrar en ella. La tomó de la cintura fuertemente y ella recargo sus manos sobre su pecho._

 _Candy se dejó llevar, después de un rato se separaron, y se abrazaron cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y emociones._

 _-Eso estuvo perfecto. Mejor de como lo había imaginado. Te encuentras bien?_

 _-Si. A mi también me gustó. Entramos a la casa por favor._

 _-Por supuesto._

 _Candy y Jérémie regresaron a Francia como pareja o lo que fueran, no estaba muy segura. Y llegó el tiempo de regresar a América prácticamente obligada por Albert, pues el patriarca dio la orden de que renunciara al hospital y regresará antes de la fiesta de compromiso de Annie o si no el iba a usar sus influencias para que la despidieran , arregló lo de su pasaje, puso todo en orden por medio de George quien viajaría con ella y en Noviembre de 1921 Candy tomo un barco con rumbo América. Dejando en Francia cuatro años de su vida dónde aprendió a conocerse y quererse mas, hizo grandes amigos, llego a ser una gran enfermera, en fin una mujer madura con muchas cosas por realizar aún._

Presente

 _-Ay Candy viviste una gran aventura_ en Francia, pero yo te extrañaba muchísimo. Dijo Annie tomando el brazo de la pecosa y sobándoselo.

-Sino fuera por Albert no estaríamos aquí juntas yendo a Nueva York y te hubieras perdido la fiesta de mi compromiso. Cada vez quiero más a tu esposo Patty. Solo él pudo hacer que mi hermana regresara.

-Si solo William puede poner a esta señorita en cintura. Ya nos tenías muy abandonados a todos. Pensábamos que ya te ibas a quedar para siempre por allá.

-Como creen? Yo los extrañaba mucho, solo fue un tiempo. Ya estaba pensando en regresar pero Albert se me adelantó. Dijo Candy sacando la lengua, en ese gesto tan suyo.

-Y entonces en que quedaste con él doctor Saints, no llegaste a amarlo. Afirmo Annie.

-Quedamos como amigos, el no se enamoró de mi y yo tampoco, nos queremos mucho, pero no como pareja.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, tu sigues enamorada de Terry. Volvió afirmar Annie.

-Si, lo sigo amando. Nunca he podido sacármelo de la cabeza, ni mucho menos del corazón. Confesó Candy. Que necesidad había ya de negarlo, y sabía que sus amigas iban a ayudarla haber si ahora sí se podía olvidar de él.

-Ya lo sabíamos, sólo queríamos que lo corroboraras. Y que piensas hacer. Lo vas a buscar en Nueva York? Preguntó Patty

-Por supuesto qué no! El esta casado y a de estar muy enamorado de Susana.

-De que hablas Candy. Terry no esta casado y mucho menos con Susana. Exclamó Annie gritando bastante fuerte.

-Pero cómo…

-Annie cálmate, parece que nuestra amiga esta bastante atrasada de noticias.

-Candy siéntate querida y escucha con atención y luego decides que hacer cuando lleguemos a Nueva York.

Con toda la calma del mundo Patty hizo sentar a Candy en la cama y le ofreció un té y lo mismo hizo ella y Annie.

-Bien, Candy primero Susana falleció hace dos años por complicaciones de su accidente, nada tuvieron que ver tu o Terry. Segundo él nunca se casó con ella, ni nunca fueron novios, ni prometidos, ni nada que te imagines. Terry solo fue un amigo que estuvo con ella en todo el proceso de su invalidez, el la acompañaba a sus terapias, estuvo con ella cuándo se complicó todo y cuando finalmente falleció. Él después de eso, se dedicó de lleno a su trabajo y en estos momentos esta soltero y estoy segura que esperando por ti.

-Pero, pero yo siempre pensé que hizo una familia con Susana, yo no sabía nada de esto. Y tu cómo sabes tanto de él?

-Eso te pasa por nunca preguntar sobre él y dar por hecho cosas. Solo por el miedo ha saber que era feliz sin ti, cierto? Y porque se de él? Sencillo William y Terry siguen siendo amigos y se frecuentan cada vez que pueden. Dijo Patty muy seria.

-Patty!

-Patty tiene razón Candy, has estado demasiado preocupada en no saber de Terry y estar alejada de él tanto como te fuera posible, que no te has enterado de nada de lo que ha pasado éstos últimos años y que has conseguido, nada absolutamente nada, porque por lo que tu dijiste sigues enamorada hasta los tuétanos por él. Así que el haber puesto tierra de por medio no te sirvió y volvemos al principio.

-Pero… Candy ya no pudo más y soltó a llorar como una niña, sacando todo lo que llevaba guardado en su corazón durante tantos años.

-Llora pequeña, desahógate que aquí vamos a estar. Annie y yo junto a ti, te queremos mucho. Dijo Patty abrazando fraternalmente a Candy junto con Annie.

Continuara ...

 **Que puedo decir, me encanto escribir esta última parte sobre las vivencias de Candy y lo termino aquí porque sino me sigo y ya quiero empezar con la siguiente parte de la historia, la ida y estancia en Nueva York, que va a decidir Candy sobre Terry, la reacción de Terry al saber que los Andley van andar por allá, quién va a dar el paso para acercarse y hablar sobre sus vidas, etc.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo: Blanca G, Sandy Sanchez, eli ventura, Eli, Alondra, Guest, a las que me agregan a favoritos y a las anónimas.**

 **Saludos y bendiciones.**


	8. CONFESIÓN

**_ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. La historia si._**

Confesión

Nueva York, Febrero 1922

En la oficina del teatro Stratford se encontraba sentado en un escritorio el nuevo dueño del lugar; Terry Graham tomando una taza de té y revisando unos contratos de todo el que trabajaba en la compañía, pensaba hacer varias modificaciones a las cláusulas, recortar sueldos a unos, subir sueldos a otros, dar de baja a quien no se necesitara, contratar nuevo personal, hacer modificaciones al teatro, ya que era su primera obra a realizar como director y productor. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Estaba sumergido en su trabajo, cuándo llamaron a la puerta. Con fastidió respondió:

-Adelante.

-Hola mi amor, como estás?

-Madre, que milagro tenerte por acá.

-Pues ya que mi hijo no se digna a visitar a su bella madre, pues me dije: Eleanor ve a buscar a tu guapo retoño para invitarlo a un lugar a comer. Y pues aquí estoy.

-Quieres acompañarme a comer? No aceptó un no por respuesta.

-Que dramática eres, si te vi en mi cumpleaños, y gracias por lo de guapo. Encantado acepto ir con usted bella dama.

-Terry, tiene quince días que fue tu cumpleaños y tu te desapareciste del mapa. Ni una visita, ni un mensaje o nota. Por eso te vine a buscar.

-Disculpa madre, me metí de lleno en los cambios que se van a llevar en el teatro y preparar todo para la próxima obra que vamos a montar que perdí la noción del tiempo todos éstos días.

-Ya veo, disculpa aceptada. Y como vas con eso? Sabes que vámonos a comer y ya en el restaurante me pláticas sino nunca vamos a salir de aquí y la verdad muero de hambre.

-De acuerdo, yo también tengo bastante apetito.

Y así madre e hijo se dirigieron a su lugar favorito para comer, estaba alejado del Broadway, era un lugar sencillo pero elegante en donde servían unos platillos realmente exquisitos el cuál les gustaba por la seguridad e intimidad que ofrecía a sus clientes. Su nombre era "La Vida es Hermosa ".

-Señora Baker, señor Graham bienvenidos. Su mesa esta lista. Decía el mesero.

-Muchas gracias joven.

El mesero los acomodó en su mesa y les ofreció las cartas para que hicieran su pedido.

Después de ordenar sus alimentos comenzaron una amena charla

-Y bien hijo como vas con los cambios en el teatro, que tal tu relación con Robert ahora que son socios.

-Estoy cambiando varios contratos de personas que están recibiendo un sueldo sin hacer nada, revisando otros que si hacen su trabajo para mejorarles el sueldo, voy a contratar mas personal y despedir a otros, entre ellos a costureras, tramoyistas, técnicos, y sobretodo actores que son los más difíciles de tratar. Una limpieza en general de personas. Y las cosas con Robert están bien. Contesto tajante y conciso.

-Me parece muy bien que hagas ajustes siempre es necesario un cambio, a veces los actores somos muy caprichosos y eso te incluye a ti.

Terry solo hizo una mueca al comentario de su madre.

-Y Robert como esta tomando el cambió. Insistió Eleanor.

-Supongo que bien.

-Ya tienes los estelares para la obra?

-Si, Karen va a ser Julieta y Giovanni será Romeo.

Giovanni era un joven de veinte años de descendencia italiana, delgado, alto, de cabello medio ondulado hasta los hombros, de ojos cafés oscuros muy intensos casi llegando a negros, bastante alto y guapo. Llegó a la compañía por medio de Terry, pues éste era un tipo de mentor para él, se conocieron en una obra donde trabajaron juntos en otra compañía, a Terry le gustó su forma de trabajar y cuándo regreso a Stratford como socio lo trajo con él para ser el estelar de la obra.

-Giovanni me parece perfecto es un muchacho con mucho talento, además de guapo, las chicas lo van a amar. Eleanor se quedó pensativa y añadió con cautela:

-Pero Karen, mmmh no creó que le vaya el papel, ya pasa la edad para interpretar a una jovencita.

Terry dejo de comer y levantó la vista viendo a su madre directamente.

-Déjame adivinar, Robert habló contigo, verdad?

Y suspirando continuó:

-Karen me parece perfecta, como le dije a tu gran amigo, ella se sabe la obra perfectamente y con una correcta caracterización va a parecer la más joven de las Julietas que se hayan interpretado. Sajo molestó.

-Mi amor no te pongas así, es verdad que Robert habló conmigo pero sólo fue una charla entre amigos, mi opinión no tiene nada que ver con él. Terry esta puesta en escena va hacer tu debut como director y tienes que ser muy cuidadoso en la selección de elenco, la interpretación de los actores tiene que ser de acordé, a la edad, al tiempo en el que se desarrolla dicha obra, ser muy preciso en todo si es que quieres que el público te reciba con aplausos y permanezcas en sus gustos y no sea tu debut y despedida. No es lo mismo que te amen como actor, a que te amen como director, tienes que entregar un trabajo sin manchas. Yo sé que tienes el talento para dirigir, no tengo la mas mínima duda. Por eso es que no pienso que Karen quede en el papel, ella tiene un gran talento pero en este caso debe de ser una actriz mas joven que de la apariencia de una inocente Julieta, y tú y yo sabemos que Karen ya no es nada inocente.

Terry rio fuerte y negó

-Eleanor si que eres persuasiva, lo voy a pensar. No te prometo nada.

-Gracias hijo. Cambiando de tema. Te llegó la invitación a la inauguración de una gran boutique que mis amigos los Millens van abrir aquí en Nueva York?

-Si llegó una invitación general, pero no pienso asistir. Dijo cortante.

-Terry pero como dices eso, tienes que asistir.

-No veo por qué, nunca he ido a ningún tipo de evento. Tu bien sabes que no me gusta.

-Pero esto es diferente, ellos son mis amigos y quiero que me acompañes.

-Es una orden?

-Si lo quieres ver así, si es una orden, además ahora eres el dueño de la compañía Stratford juntó con Robert y es tu obligación dar un buen ejemplo a tus empleados.

-Mira Eleanor…

-Eleanor nada, este evento va hacer algo importante y te debes a tu público, a las personas que todas las noches pagan un boleto por ir a verte cuándo estas en temporada. Además por sino lo sabías los Andley van a estar presentes.

Terry se quedó pasmado con las últimas palabras de su madre. "Los Andley van a estar presentes" se repitió.

Eleanor al notar que su hijo no decía nada, continuó con su plan.

-Hasta donde se, el hijo mayor de Natalie, Jonás Millens esta comprometido con una señorita de Chicago llamada Annie Britter, y ella va a estar presente juntó con sus grandes amigas.

"Grandes amigas?"

-Me pareció que Natalie me comentó que una de ellas es la esposa de tu amigo el señor William Andley.

"Patricia O'Brien"

Terry se aclaró la garganta tomando agua y pregunto:

-Quién es su otra amiga?

-Conoces a la prometida de Jonás?

-La conozco del San Pablo.

-Y fueron amigos?

-Sólo crucé algunas palabras con ella. Terry se estaba desesperando.

-Mira, que vueltas da la vida. Y es bonita?

-Madre basta. Contesta la pregunta. Alzó la voz Terry muy alterado.

-Terry no me alces la voz. Respétame.

-Contesta entonces. Dijo impaciente.

-Me dijo qué su amiga había regresado de Francia para su compromiso y que era muy bella. Eleanor recalco las últimas dos palabras.

-Mamá, te dijo su nombre?

-Si.

-Y cual es?

-Ve por ti mismo. Eleanor sacó de su bolso el diario que Albert le dio sobre la fiesta de compromiso de Annie y le entregó la reseña sobre éste y la fotografía donde estaban todos los Andley.

Terry tomó el diario y centro su mirada en lo que esté decía.

 _Chicago, Diciembre 1921_

 _Chicago estuvo de fiesta la noche de ayer, pues el señor Mlillens conocido por ser el dueño de las mas prestigiosas boutiques del país, ofreció una velada por motivo de la celebración del compromiso de su hijo Jonás Millens y la señorita Annie Britter, quienes anunciaron su boda para el próximo verano, pudimos ver que a los festejados hacían compañía además de sus padres y familiares, sus amigos mas íntimos entre los cuales nos sorprendió ver a la Familia Andley encabezados por el Magnate y Patriarca William Albert Andley y su joven esposa la señora Patricia Andley ya que se encontraban de viaje, sus sobrinos Archibald Cornwell y Neal Legan junto son sus bellas esposas, la señora Elroy Andley, pero quien realmente sorprendió haciendo acto de presencia fue su hija y hasta el momento única heredera, la señorita Candice White Andley, de quien no se sabia que se encontraba en la ciudad, ya que tiene varios años fuera del país y hay que decir estimado lector que es una mujer preciosa dejando a mas de un caballero sin parpadear entre ellos un servidor._

 _Pero volviendo a los futuros esposos, la celebración estuvo como siempre impecable y solo queda decir que les deseamos sean muy felices en su futuro matrimonio._

 _Chicago post, sociales._

Terry estaba completamente embelesado viendo la fotografía impresa de dicha publicación.

 _"Candy en realidad eres tu, estás bellísima, mas alta y delgada, luces preciosa con ese vestido, no se aprecian tus pecas o ya no las tendrás, tus ojos, ese brillo que emana de ellos su color tampoco se distingue, pero se que siguen siendo como las esmeraldas mas puras, no puedo creerlo, después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a ver tu rostro"_

Eleanor estaba asombrada y feliz de ver a su hijo de aquella manera con tan sólo una fotografía de Candy, estaba segura que si Terry se ponía así por una imagen dónde no se apreciaba completamente las facciones de la rubia, que sería de él cuándo la viera en persona, seguro se desmayaría de la impresión. Rio divertida. Ahora mas que nunca estaba segura de ayudar a ese par a reencontrarse y ser felices juntos.

-Se le ofrece otra cosa mas señora Baker? Preguntó el mesero.

-Si tráigame una botella del mejor vino que tenga, por favor.

-Enseguida.

" _Parece que nos va a dar la noche en este lugar, no importa, todo por la felicidad de mi Terry"_

Después de varios minutos o tal vez una hora, Eleanor llamó la atención de su hijo. Quería saber que iba hacer Terry.

-Terry, te encuentras bien?

-Terry.

-Terry. Hijo estás aquí?

-Está bellísima, verdad?

-Mmm? Dónde conseguiste este diario? Quién te lo dio? Y si está preciosa.

-Ya te dije que hable con Natalie y ella me lo trajo para que viera la fiesta de compromiso de su hijo, ya que no pude asistir. Tuvo que mentir y no decirle que se lo entregó Albert, pues no debía saber que se vieron.

-Y que piensas, lo más seguro es que ella vaya a la inauguración, me vas a acompañar?

Terry se quedó quieto y sorbió todo el contenido de la copa que el mesero sirvió.

-No sé. Se limitó a decir.

-Terry escúchame, ella va a estar presente, no se te hace que es una buena oportunidad para que la saludes.

-Que?

-Por favor Terry, deja de contestarme así.

-No sé que quieres que te conteste o de qué forma.

Eleanor suspiró y tomando aire, respondió:

-Quiero que seas sincero y aceptes de una buena vez que te mueres por ver a Candy. Dijo seriamente.

Terry se sorprendió ante la seriedad de su madre y supo que estaba hablando muy en serio. Se sirvió mas vino en su copa y se tomó el contenido en un solo trago.

-Eleanor… Hizo una mueca de frustración y siguió. -Si de acuerdo! Estoy que me muero por no sólo ver a Candy, sino también saber de ella, que ha sido de su vida en todos estos años que no la he visto, siete para ser exactos. Pero a la vez no estoy seguro que sea una buena idea.

-Por qué?

-Cómo por qué? No se si ella… Mama esto es muy difícil para mi. Dijo con desespero, pasando las manos por su cabello y rostro.

Eleanor quería abrazar a su hijo y transmitir todo su amor, pero conocía bastante bien a Terry para saber que no era oportuno. Él por primera vez se estaba abriendo ante ella y no quería arruinar ese momento. Así que sólo esperó a que continuará sin ninguna presión.

-Tanto tiempo he guardado lo que mi corazón siente por ella, qué el saber que tengo la oportunidad de volver a verla, me tiene… ansioso, nervioso, al ver su fotografía y notar que está muy bella, hecha toda una mujer removió muchas cosas en mi, no sé que puede pasar, si podré verla y sólo saludar o abrazarla o entablar una plática. Dios esto es tan difícil.

Eleanor seguía atenta a su hijo, analizando cada gesto suyo y por primera vez notó que él estaba muy nervioso, indeciso.

-No sé que fue de su vida en todos éstos años, si tiene una persona a su lado, si ya se olvido de mí o me recuerda.

Eleanor se atrevió a hablar:

-Tienes una relación estrecha con William, él no te ha comentado nada sobre ella?

-No, hicimos un pactó de no mencionarla. Y no por qué no quisiera, sino era lo mejor, sólo me dijo que se había ido a servir a la guerra y eso fue hace cuatro años.

-Bueno pues ella regresó y ahora tienes la oportunidad de verla frente a frente y saber que ha pasado con su vida.

-No es tan sencillo.

-Claro que es sencillo, te paras delante suyo, la ves a los ojos y le dices "hola Candy como estás"

Terry soltó una carcajada y la tomó de las manos.

-Eres increíble mamá.

-Lo sé y tú un exagerado. Contesto Eleanor sonriendo para aligerar el ambiente.

-Entonces me acompañas a la inauguración?

-De acuerdo iré contigo.

-Gracias, vas a ver que será una gran velada.

"Eso espero"

Continuara...

 **Por fin ya se está acercando el reencuentro. Como ven Terry ya no es tan parco para hablar, la edad lo ha hecho mas abierto, bueno al menos con su mamá.**

 **Gracias por estar aquí.**

 **Saludos**


	9. DECISIÓN

**_ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. La historia si._**

Decisión

-Candy, Candy. Llamaba Annie a la puerta de la habitación de su amiga.

Candy estaba profundamente dormida y no quería despertar ya que estaba soñando con su adorado rebelde.

Al no obtener respuesta, Annie entró de golpe a la habitación con toda la intención de despertar a su dormilona hermana.

Vio que está estaba con su rostro sonriente, se sentó a un lado en la cama y curiosa quiso saber que era con lo que soñaba.

Candy sintió entre sueños como le acariciaban el cabello y un suspiro salió de su boca juntó a un susurro.

-Terry… te amo.

Annie al oír a su hermana sonrió y movió mas su cuerpo logrando despertarla.

-Despierta dormilona.

-Que pasa? Que sucede? Annie? Dijo la pecosa toda adormilada.

-Hola, buenos días. Y si soy yo.

-Que hora es? Tengo mucho sueño.

-Son la ocho, y necesito que ya te levantes porque te tengo una excelente noticia.

-No puede esperar para más al rato? Quiero seguir durmiendo. Dijo Candy dando un gran bostezo.

-Mmmm, como quieras pero… te vas a perder lo que salió esta mañana en el diario de cierto actor que déjame decirte esta bastante interesante.

-Cómo? Diciendo esto Candy se levantó de golpe de la cama.

-Bueno Candy nos vemos al rato, te dejó el diario en la mesita, para cuándo te despiertes bien. Te quiero.

-Annie… susurró.

Candy sintió su corazón latir fuertemente al voltear el diario que estaba sobre la mesa. Con pasos lentos se dirigió hacia allá, las manos le sudaban y sentía calor por todo su cuerpo.

Tomó el diario y comenzó a leer la reseña sobre el actor.

 _Terrence Graham: sinónimo de triunfo, perseverancia, popularidad, pasión y disciplina. Pero sobretodo el mejor actor de los últimos años y el actor mas cotizado y codiciado por las damas._

 _Con veinticinco años de edad recién cumplidos, con una hermosa primera actriz como madre, un sin fin de admiradoras, los críticos lo aman, los directores de teatro se pelean por tenerlo en su próxima obra, sabe interpretar papeles de drama, pasando por tragedias y llegando a las comedias, con llenos totales en sus presentaciones._

 _¿Pero qué es lo que oculta este hombre enigmático detrás de su talento?_

 _¿Qué es lo que impulsa a esta celebridad a entregarse completamente a su trabajo?_

 _¿Tiene una musa que lo inspira?_

 _¿Quien es en realidad Terrence Graham cuando no esta actuando? ¿Cuándo esta en la intimidad de su vida privada? ¿Cuándo es un hombre con defectos y virtudes?_

 _¿Planea en un futuro casarse, tener hijos, formar una familia? ¿Y si es así, cómo es la mujer de sus sueños?_

 _Todas estas preguntas serán respondidas algún día por nuestro actor favorito?_

 _Broadway, Diario Local_

El reportaje venía acompañado de una fotografía con la caracterización de su última obra de teatro.

Candy estaba derramando lágrimas de felicidad, nostalgia, alegría, muchas emociones estaban en ese momento en su mente, en su cuerpo, no sabía realmente como se sentía.

 _"Terry has llegado tan lejos, eres único, todo el mundo te admira, y esa foto estoy segura que eres mucho mas guapo que lo que se aprecia, Terry, mi Terry, cuanto ansío volver a verte, escuchar tu voz"._

Candy abrazo el diario fuertemente permitiendo que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por su rostro.

-Candy, te encuentras bien?

Annie abrió la puerta despacio y vio a su hermana con el diario en su regazo llorando a mares y con los ojos cerrados. Acercándose a ella la abrazó.

-Candy te traje el diario para que te pusieras feliz, no para que lloraras.

-No lloró por qué este triste, sino por qué estoy muy feliz de ver que Terry ha llegado a ser lo que siempre quiso. Hablan tan bien de él, dicen que es el mejor actor, que es guapo, hablan sobre su relación con la señora Eleanor, estoy muy contenta por él.

-Sí es un gran actor y además esta solterito. Le guiño un ojo.

-Si es lo que dice. Candy se puso roja.

-Estoy segura que su musa eres tú.

-Tu crees?

-Por supuesto, tu misma lo escuchaste de Patty, él no tiene compromiso con nadie. Ay estoy tan contenta por ti, estás a un pasó de ser feliz con el hombre que amas, así como lo estoy yo.

-No se te hace que te estás adelantando. Todavía ni siquiera lo he visto, no sé que pase cuándo nos encontremos.

-Tienes razón, primero tienen que encontrarse y yo sé dónde va hacer eso.

-Te refieres a la inauguración de la boutique?

-Esa misma.

-Pero no es seguro que él vaya, que yo recuerde no le gustaban las fiestas.

-Pues déjame decirte querida hermana que si va a asistir, no te había dicho que mis suegros son muy amigos de Eleanor Baker? Pues ya está confirmada su asistencia de ella y la de su hijo y de todo el elenco del teatro Stratford. Así que ese punto ya está resuelto, ahora hay que buscar qué atuendo vas a llevar el sábado para que dejes deslumbrado a Terry y caiga rendido a tus pies.

-Pero, pero Annie y si no quiere hablar conmigo, y si me pongo nerviosa y no sé que decir. No creó que sea buena idea. Mejor lo dejamos para después.

-Ah no, por supuesto que no, tu vas a ir a esa celebración, vas a ir ataviada con un vestido deslumbrante y te le vas a presentar a ese hombre con toda la seguridad que tienes y lo conquistas. No te me vas a echar para atrás señorita Candy White Andley. Es tiempo de que luches y consigas tu felicidad junto al hombre que amas.

-Pero… tengo miedo.

Annie tomó las manos de Candy en señal de comprensión.

-Hermana yo te entiendo, lo mismo me sucedió cuándo acepté que Jonás me gustaba y quería dar otro paso con él, tú sabes como amé a Archie y el haber tenido un fracaso amoroso fue muy difícil de superar, pero Jonás me dio la seguridad y confianza para volver a creer en el amor y dejar de tener miedo a lo que viniera después. Y mírame hoy soy una mujer muy enamorada a punto de casarme con el amor de mi vida.

-Tu tienes una gran ventaja Candy, Terry te ama, de eso estoy completamente segura.

Candy se quedó pensando en las palabras de Annie y sólo sonrió.

La mansión Andley en Nueva York era una imponente construcción de dos plantas, constaba de diez habitaciones en la planta alta, cada una con una estancia amplia dónde se encontraba una cama tamaño king size, una mesita de centro con sus dos sillas, un fino tocador con su espejo de cuerpo completo, un guardarropa como para albergar ropa por un año y un baño totalmente equipado. Su planta baja constaba de un cuarto para tomar el té, uno de descanso, un estudio muy amplio con una biblioteca enorme, su escritorio de caoba muy amplio con la sillas de la misma madera con sillones forrados de cuero negro, una mesita de centro y unos sillones de piel, en la estancia principal tenía un comedor para doce comensales y su área para recibir visitas.

Candy estaba apreciando la enorme estancia donde estaban cuadros de la familia, había uno en especial que la tenía al borde de las lágrimas, era Anthony vestido con el kilt de su clan donde parecía que le sonreía a ella, sus ojos azules y esa mirada tan dulce que siempre tuvo.

-Aquí estás pequeña.

-Albert, ya no soy pequeña.

-Para mi siempre lo serás. Veo que estás viendo la pintura de Anthony.

-Si, era tan apuesto, por que tuvo que morir?

-Yo me hice mucho tiempo esa misma pregunta, tú sabes primero fueron mis padre luego mi hermana Rose Mary y el golpe mas duro fue Anthony y Stear, pero aprendí a vivir con sus pérdidas el dolor poco a poco fue cediendo y sólo nos queda seguir viviendo y ser cada vez mejores personas y aprovechar cada instante que Dios nos permita estar aquí junto a nuestros seres queridos.

-Gracias Albert, tus palabras siempre me llenan de tranquilidad. Dijo Candy con lágrimas y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Quedaron en silencio cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y viendo las pinturas.

Candy habló rompiendo el silencio.

-Albert puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro que sí pequeña, no sólo una, todas las que quieras.

-Este… tú… _"Ay Candy habla es Albert, tu hermano, mejor amigo, no seas cobarde"._ -TienescontactoconTerry? Soltó de sopetón y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Albert se sorprendió y rió en su mente, tuvo que apretar sus labios para no soltar una carcajada. Su pequeña estaba realmente nerviosa. Juntó todo su autocontrol y habló :

-Perdón Candy no te entendí.

-Albert, claro que me escuchaste.

-Si te escuche, pero no te entendí, hablaste muy rápido.

Candy respiró profundo, sabía que su amigo le había entendido, sólo quería que ella fuera sincera.

-Tú sigues en contacto con Terry?

-Si.

Candy abrió sus ojos ante tal sinceridad y escueta respuesta. Estaba muy nerviosa, sus manos sudaban.

-Y… como está?

-Muy bien.

-Mmmm. Candy no sabía como preguntar lo que realmente quería saber, ya que imaginaba que iba a tener una plática más profunda con Albert y con el avance de está, se iba a enterar. Pero su amado padre no se la estaba poniendo fácil.

-Jajaja, pequeña Candy, si lo que quieres saber es si mi muy amigo Terry tiene alguna relación, la respuesta es no. Si hablamos de ti cuando salimos a tomar alguna copa o a platicar, la respuesta también es no.

-Cómo? No Albert yo no… No hablan de mi? Soltó un poco indignada.

-No, es cómo un acuerdo entre nosotros. Nuestra relación de amistad va mas allá de lo que hubo entre ustedes. Candy, Terry y yo somos muy cercanos, yo lo veo como mi hermano menor, el es un gran tipo, a pesar de toda la fama que le rodea, te puedo decir que el Terry que conociste años atrás, ya casi no queda nada, sólo su arrogancia y su porte de aristócrata. Pero ya se puede entablar una buena plática con él. Dijo con seriedad.

 _"Terry sigues siendo increíble"_

-Me da gustó que ustedes se sigan frecuentando.

-Candy por qué en lugar de darle vueltas a lo que sea que quieras decir, me lo dices claro y ya.

-Ay Albert es tan complicado, no se por dónde empezar.

-Ven vamos al estudio, vas a estar mas segura, aquí a veces las paredes oyen.

-Está bien.

Los dos se encaminaron al estudio, y ya estando allí, tomaron asiento en uno de los amplios sillones.

-Y bien pequeña, te escucho.

-Creó que tú sabes que cuándo tomé la decisión de irme del país en parte fue por alejarme de todo lo que tenía que ver con Terry y lo que me lo recordará.

-Así es y también por eso te quedaste a vivir en Francia después de la guerra.

-Bueno sí. Bajó la cara avergonzada.

-Continúa pequeña.

-Pero en todo este tiempo no me olvidé de él, al contrario creó que mi amor por él ha crecido más. Y hablando con Annie y Patty me han contado varias cosas sobre él y yo les he dicho mis sentimientos y me han animado a tener un encuentro con él para aclarar de una vez por todas esta situación sobre nosotros.

-Me parece lo más sensato, ya te diste cuenta que estar huyendo sobre tus sentimientos no sirvió de nada. La verdad nunca entendí ese afán tuyo de desaparecer, lo que tú me contaste cuándo regresaste de Nueva York después de saber lo de Susana es que terminaron y se hicieron una promesa de seguir con sus vidas y ser felices, pero por lo que veo ninguno de los dos lo logró.

-Yo… crees que Terry quiera verme? No se hace tantos años que no nos vemos que igual y ya no siente lo mismo por mi. Titubeo Candy

Albert tomó las manos de Candy y depositando un beso en ellas, fijo su visita en sus ojos y mirándola con ternura, dijo:

-Pequeña, siempre me he sorprendido de tu forma de ser, de el corazón que tienes para querer hacer felices a los demás, eres capaz de quitarte el pan de la boca para dárselo a otra persona que veas en necesidad, no se de dónde sacas fuerza para hacer las labores mas difíciles con una sonrisa, soportas las humillaciones y burlas de personas injustas, envidiosas sin decir nada. Eres la persona mas optimista que conozco. Pero lo que nunca he entendido de ti, en cuanto a Terry se refiere, tiendes a pensar y tomar decisiones por él, lo que según tú es lo mejor para ustedes.

Candy se sorprendió por las palabras de Albert y lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-No me mires así, estamos hablando y vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir. El accidente de Susana fue una desgracia, el haber perdido su pierna fue todavía peor su movilidad quedó limitada de por vida. Eso fue algo que nadie planeo pues fue eso; un accidente, aunque esas luces iban directamente hacía Terry, ella decidió salvar su vida, a lo cuál siempre vamos a dar gracias por ello. Pero lo qué no fue accidente y si bien pensado, decidido y actuado fue la decisión de Susana de quererse suicidar en la azotea del hospital, el querer retener a Terry utilizando la confusión de él por el accidente y presionarlo hasta llevarlo a su limite, tanto ella como su madre fueron muy persistentes y lo peor fue cuando ella hizo lo mismo contigo al decirte que sin él no podía vivir, lo cual tu me platicaste y aunado a eso el silencio que el hizo al no contarte lo que había sucedido. Lo cual entiendo perfecto, todavía estaba en shock por lo sucedido y el temor de que en cuánto tu supieras lo ibas a abandonar. Que fue lo que sucedió. No te culpó, tu gran corazón, el deseo de que ella fuera feliz y la angustia de que volviera a cometer otra locura te llevaron a renunciar a Terry, pero con el paso del tiempo y la madurez que vamos adquiriendo con los años puedo decirte que fue un error que ustedes rompieran su relación y se separaran, ya que como puedes darte cuenta tu sigues interesada en él y el estoy seguro también lo está. Como te dije antes Terry no me ha dicho nada sobre ti, pero lo conozco y se de su relación desde adolescentes y puedo decirte que el amor que vi en ustedes desde el colegio es un amor que no se olvida jamás.

-Así que te pregunto, que es lo que quieres de Terry, quieres su amor o su amistad?

-Quiero su amor. Contesto con seguridad.

\- Entones ve por el.

-Pero…

-No dudes Candy, ya bastante tiempo han estado separados. Quiero que seas feliz, tu más que nadie se lo merece. Y sobre si Terry quiere verte y lo que sienta hacía ti, sólo él te puede contestar. Tú busca el momento.

-Gracias Albert. Te quiero mucho.

-Lo sé. Y ahora señorita vamos a comer.

-Uy si muero de hambre.

Y así dieron por terminada su plática y salieron abrazados al comedor.

Era ya de noche en la ciudad de Nueva York y Candy estaba en su habitación en la comodidad de su cama pensando en la plática que sostuvo con Annie y Albert.

 _"Terry todavía te amo y se que lo mejor para mi es estar a tu lado y ser una familia como siempre desee, voy a confesarte mi amor y si tu ya no me amas, entonces voy a enamorarte y esta vez nada ni nadie va a impedir que estemos juntos como siempre debió ser"_

Y así con esa firme decisión, Candy se quedó dormida.

Continuara…

Hola, ya estoy de regreso, la verdad se me habían ido las ideas, pero volvió la inspiración y aquí les traigo otro capitulo.

Quise plasmar mi opinión sobre la decisión de los rebeldes cuando fue la separación y de como veo yo todo esta situación, para mi, en mi niñez fue muy traumático el accidente, la presión que las Marlow ejercían sobre Terry, la despedida que hasta la fecha no me gusta ver, no era necesario romper su relación tal vez separarse un tiempo en lo que se solucionaba todo el problema o luchar juntos era buen opción, pero Misuki no piensa como muchas de nosotras, y quien mejor para expresarlo que Albert a quien nuestra pecosa hace mucho caso. Y bueno pues así quedo este capitulo.

Ya viene el esperado reencuentro.

Y a petición de varias de ustedes y de mi gusto también quien dará el primer paso es CANDY. Su carácter y personalidad dan para que sea así. A ella siempre le gusto tomar riesgos.

Saludos y bendiciones.


	10. REENCUENTRO (1ra Parte)

**_ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. La historia si._**

 ** _Hola estoy de regreso. Gracias por la espera._**

 ** _Por fin llego el día tan esperado. Que disfruten._**

Reencuentro (1ra parte)

Era una mañana preciosa, parecía que iba a ser un día cálido sin tanto viento y aire helado como se venía presentado los últimos días, estaban a mediados de invierno y el sol se dejaba ver muy poco, casi nulo.

Candy estaba despierta, mirando en la comodidad de su balcón la tranquilidad que daba la frescura de la mañana, respirando el aire puro que se filtraba en sus fosas nasales y entraba directo a sus pulmones, llenándose de una sensación agradable y de una seguridad y alegría qué tenía mucho tiempo de no sentir, habitaba en ella la confianza de haber tomado la mejor y más importante decisión de toda su vida, hasta ese momento; hoy por fin es el día de la inauguración de la boutique Millen's, y ella estaba más que preparada para asistir y buscar la forma de hablar con su Terry, sí por qué era su Terry y ella estaba dispuesta a demostrarle a él, que ella era su Candy, que todos éstos años separados, sólo sirvieron para darse cuenta que su amor por él fue aumentando de una manera mas intensa, más madura y más entregada, aunque ella aparentara otra cosa, escondiendo bajo su timidez e inseguridad o incluso desinterés por saber de él y guardando muy dentro de su corazón ese amor que siempre estuvo ahí. Pero que ahora que aceptaba ese amor ante sus amigos diciéndolo en voz alta, y enfrentando ese temor de no ser correspondida por él, le daban el valor de arriesgarse y enfrentarlo.

Por eso había pedido a Annie que le dedicará el día de ayer para buscar un vestido de acorde a la celebración, deseaba deslumbrar, dejar de ser esa chica que no le daba importancia a la apariencia, que no se preocupa por que atuendo usar o el peinado que lleve o si se aplica maquillaje o si usa tacones o si vestirse a la moda, quería por primera vez en su vida ser como su hermana y dejarse consentir por ella. A pesar de que Annie ya había hecho muchos cambios en su persona en Chicago, desde el guardarropa hasta su corte de cabello, pero hoy quería verse completamente diferente, segura del paso que iba a dar. Hasta Patty había cambiado completamente su apariencia y ahora era una mujer muy elegante, estilizada y muy bella y tenía una seguridad digna de la esposa del patriarca Andley. Con razón su papi-hermano estaba loco por su amiga.

Annie no sólo aceptó ayudarla con su vestido, sino que le escogió completamente todo lo que llevaría esa noche, zapatos, maquillaje, peinado, accesorios, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ser la responsable de que Terry cayera rendido a los pies de su hermana.

Esa noche tenía que ser especial, ella la iba hacer especial, estaba segura, no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie arruinara su noche.

 _"Terry hoy es el día en que voy a volver a verte, me da tanta ilusión, estoy tan emocionada, me siento feliz, creó qué hoy se cumplirá la promesa que te hice"_

 _"Terry, mi Terry"_

En un departamento muy cerca de Broadway, Terry se encuentra tomando una taza con té, pensando en la celebración de está noche, es el segundo día que tiene insomnio, esta nervioso, tiene ansias y se la pasa meditando y sus pensamientos no lo llevan a ningún lado, no ha salido de su hogar, no ha ido al teatro, ni con su madre, no le ha permitido el paso a la señora que le hace el aseo, esta completamente encerrado en sus pensamientos, siente temor, inseguridad y a la vez se siente contento, emocionado, feliz, porque volverá a ver a su pecosa, no sabe cómo vaya a reaccionar ante su presencia.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos que no escucho que llamaban a la puerta, sólo hasta que casi la tiran gritando su nombre.

-Terry! Terry! Por favor, contesta! Gritaba Eleanor

-Pero que rayos! Terry abrió de golpe la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

-Qué pasa Eleanor por que gritas y tocas de esa forma.

-Gracias a Dios estas bien. Diciendo esto, Eleanor se arrojó a los brazos de su retoño, llorando.

-Madre por favor, tranquila, estoy bien. Terry devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-Que pasa contigo jovencito, por qué no me abrías la puerta? Yo muriendo de angustia por no saber de ti y tu te burlas de mi preocupación.

-Tranquila madre, ven pasa aquí estás dando un espectáculo, que van a pensar los vecinos. Terry hizo pasar a la actriz y cerró la puerta tras él.

-No me importa lo que piensen, soy tu madre, puedo gritar y estar preocupada por mi hijo.

-Está bien, ya no te digo nada. No puedo discutir con una madre enojada. Dijo Terry alzando sus brazos en rendición.

-Ay la ropa! Soltó Eleanor, aventando a Terry a un lado y abriendo la puerta y saliendo al pasillo.

Terry no supo que pasó, en un momento su madre estaba a su lado y al otro se encontraba afuera.

Eleanor entró con toda la elegancia que la caracteriza al departamento con una larga bolsa de tela sujetada a sus brazos.

-Y esto que es? Preguntó Terry alzando una ceja.

-Pensé que se había arrugado, pero parece que no. Esto querido hijo es tu smoking para esta noche. Regaló de Cassandra Millens.

-De que hablas madre, para que sepas ya tengo el traje que voy a llevar a esa fiesta y quién rayos es Cassa qué?

-Ay Terry, no puedes llevar cualquier cosa a tu reencuentro con Candy, ella tiene que notar el guapo hombre que te has convertido, elegante y caballeroso que toda mujer desea a su lado. Y Cassandra Millens es mi amiga y la esposa de Bruno Millens el dueño de la boutique que se inaugura hoy y a la cual vamos a asistir. Terry como es posible que no sepas de quien te habló?

-Madre tu sabes que a mi no me interesa nada de esas cosas y si voy a ir es por acompañarte y bueno también por lo que tu ya sabes.

-De acuerdo, pero lo que quiero saber es que ha pasado estos últimos días que no he sabido nada de ti, al teatro nos has ido, conmigo no has estado, nadie me daba razón de ti y por eso estoy aquí.

Terry notó la angustia en las palabras de su madre y se sintió culpable por haberse ensimismado en sus problemas y olvidarse del mundo y alejarse de ella durante tantos días.

Acercándose a ella la abrazó y le dijo:

-Lo siento mamá, no ha sido mi intención preocuparte.

-Está bien, tus razones tuviste, sólo te pido que me avises para estar tranquila y no imaginarme miles de escenas en mi cabeza.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo.

-Y bien dijiste que me traías un atuendo para está noche.

-Si es un hermoso smoking que mi amiga Cassandra me obsequió para ti. Deja que lo veas es lo último de la moda en París para caballero, te vas a ver guapísimo y elegante, todo un Granchester. Comentó Eleanor emocionada y sacando el atuendo de la bolsa larga con mucho cuidado.

-Mira está precioso verdad.

Eleanor dejó el smoking estirado sobre la mesa. Era un conjunto de tres piezas de color negro de la mas fina tela, lo acompañaba un camisa blanca y un corbatín gris plateado de seda, medias y zapatos negros.

-Yo lo veo igual a los que tengo en mi armario. Soltó Terry sin más.

-Aggg hombres. No voy a discutir contigo, sólo te digo que cuando Candy te vea con esto puesto, se va a quedar sin palabras y entonces me lo agradecerás y notarás la diferencia a lo que tienes en tu armario.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Lo digo y los sostengo. Un hombre bien vestido y elegante le encanta a una mujer.

-Ya veo, supongo que así el Duque de Granchester te conquistó.

-Terry! Reprendió mami-suegra completamente roja.

-Jajaja Eleanor pareces una chiquilla enamorada. No pensé que la sola mención del Duque te pusiera así.

-Terry respétame. No te burles de mí, yo no soy ninguna chiquilla y mucho menos enamorada de ese señor. Dijo indignada.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Mira jovencito… me tengo que ir sino no me va a dar tiempo para arreglarme, ya pasa de medio día. Recuerda Terry esté es tu atuendo para hoy, así que lo que tenias pensado lo dejas guardado. Ah y te espero a las siete en mi casa. Te quiero cariño. Se despidió con un beso.

En la mansión Andley se estaba teniendo un día bastante ajetreado, las chicas Andley terminaban su arreglo dirigidas por Annie.

-Patty estas hermosa en ese vestido. Albert se va a ir de espaldas cuando te vea.

-Eso esperó, la verdad me encanta como me dejaste. Jonás no va a tener que preocuparse por estar bien vestido todos los días. Su futura esposa tiene un gran talento.

-Gracias Patty. Te quiero

-A mi también me encanta cómo quedé, casi no parece que esté embarazada. Decía Alondra tocando su vientre de siete meses.

-Eso parece. Aunque he escuchado qué ahora es cuando los bebés crecen más. Contestaba Annie.

-Ya falta poco para conocer al pequeño Cornwell. Dijo Candy que iba entrando para que Annie hiciera milagros con ella, como le había dicho anteriormente.

-Están hermosas chicas, sus esposos van a estar muy sorprendidos y contentos. Y Annie tu estás que deslumbras, Jonás es muy afortunado. Soy muy feliz de saber que tienen a su lado grandes hombres, aunque a tu prometido no lo he tratado tanto, se nota que te ama mucho.

-Ya Candy que me vas hacer llorar, y no puedo, mira que se me corre el maquillaje. Soltó Annie con los ojos acuosos.

-Bien, lista para tu arregló y quedes arrebatadora para que Terry sólo tenga ojos para ti en esta noche? Preguntó Annie

-Si lista, haz lo necesario, estoy en tus manos.

-Bueno empecemos por que te pongas este conjunto de ropa interior, lencería como le llaman en París.

El conjunto constaba de un corsé, pantaletas, ligero y medias todo de color negro.

Candy abrió sus enormes ojos verdes con sorpresa.

-Y esto para qué es?

-Candy es ropa interior, se pone en lugar de la camisola que usas, es lo nuevo en moda para la mujer, además es muy cómodo, y es lo que queda para el vestido que te vas a poner. Además el corsé ya lo conoces, sólo la camisola no va. Contesto Annie impaciente.

Patty y Alondra solo rieron.

-Está bien. Candy tomó las ropa y se metió al bañó.

Al salir del baño. Annie cubrió a Candy con una bata y comenzó con su arreglo.

Empezó con el maquillaje, pinto sus ojos con un delineador negro y lo difumino, aplicó máscara en sus pestañas, puso un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y pinto sus labios de color burdeos claro.

Después siguió con su cabello, cómo ya lo traía cortó y lo tenia ondulado, ya fue mas sencillo solo recogió a un lado de su rostro y lo fijo con un sencillo pero elegante prendedor de forma de alcatraz de diamantes, obsequió de Albert en Navidad.

Ya terminado el arregló de su rostro, se cambio con el vestido de corte sirena y largo hasta el tobillo y de escote corazón strapless. El cual era del mas fino terciopelo de color borgoña que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, resaltando sus delicadas curvas. Y lo acompañaban unos guantes largos pasando los antebrazos del mismo tono y material y unas zapatillas negras del mismo material del vestido.

De accesorios le coloco una gargantilla con un diamante en forma de gota al centro. Un chal y una cartera de mano ambos en tono negro.*

-Bien, terminé, ahora si puedes verte en el espejo.

Candy se aproximo al tocador y quedó sorprendida de su reflejo.

Annie, Patty y Alondra estaban felices por la apariencia de su amiga.

-Terry va a quedar sorprendido de verte de está manera, estas preciosa. Patty fue la primera en hablar.

-Si el señor Graham no cae rendido ante ti, sería muy tonto. Secundó Alondra.

-Annie hiciste un excelente trabajo. Felicidades amiga. Gritó Patty muy efusiva.

-Yo no se que decir. Me ha gustado mucho. No me reconozco. Gracias Annie. Cómo puedo compensarte.

-Ha sido un gustó ayudarte, eres mi hermana, mi amiga contigo crecí, me has ayudado de muchas maneras; esto es sólo un poco de todo lo que me has dado y mi mayor recompensa es que seas feliz con el hombre que amas. Confesó Annie con mucha ternura.

-Y no vamos a llorar, sino a festejar que estamos juntas y que hoy es un gran día para la pequeña Candy.

-Patty ya hablas como Albert. Dicho esto sonrió Candy.

-Bueno ya estamos todas listas, ahora a bajar por que los caballeros nos están esperando en el recibidor. Comentó Annie.

Las cuatro chicas bajaron al recibidor, dónde se encontraban Albert, Archie y George aguardando por ellas.

Cuando las vieron aparecer los tres se quedaron en shock no movían ni un músculo, sus ojos estaban finos en ellas.

La verdad era que se veían muy hermosas, pero la que realmente sobresalía era Candy, pues su cambio era radical, ya qué todos estaban acostumbrados a verla con sus atuendos de jovencita y ahora ya era toda una mujer y su ropa era una prueba de ello.

 _"Vaya que ha cambiado la gatita, esta preciosa" "Granchester es un tipo con suerte" Pensó Archie._

 _"La señorita Candy ya es toda una mujer y esta hermosa" Pensamiento de George_

-Vaya mi pequeña está irreconocible, siempre pensé qué de adulta ibas a ser una mujer hermosa pero no tenía ni idea de hasta que punto. Se acercó Albert a su pequeña y le dio un beso en su mano enguantada.

-Gracias Albert. Agradeció Candy sonrojada.

-Tú también te ves hermosa, mi querida esposa. Todas en realidad. Van a deslumbrar está noche. Dijo Albert tomando el brazo de Patty.

-Nos vamos?

Todos asintieron.

Boutique Millen's estaba ubicada en la zona mas exclusiva de tiendas de ropa de la ciudad de Nueva York, era un lugar amplio lleno de atuendos únicos y exclusivos, diseñados en su mayoría por Annie y tenía su propios talleres de costura. Era impresionante el despliegue de elegancia que desprendía el lugar, sin contar los invitados que iban llenando el lugar. Todos vestidos con sus mejores atuendos, joyas y demás.

Candy quedó sorprendida al ver tal imagen. Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a tales eventos, pero iba con su mejor sonrisa del brazo de su querido Albert, el cuál llevaba de su otro brazo a su esposa.

-Señores Andley, señorita Candy, es un placer tenerlos aquí. Señores Cornwell un gusto. Annie querida. Saludo Cassandra Millens

-Buenas noches es un gusto estar aquí con ustedes. Contesto Albert.

-Cómo estás hermosa, ya te extrañaba. Jonás se acercó a su prometida tomando su mano y depósito un beso en está.

-William, Patty, Archibald, señora Cornwell un placer verles de nuevo y gracias por estar aquí. Señorita Andley permítame decirle qué está usted muy bella está noche. Con todo respeto para mi Annie y su padre.

-Gracias, pero llámame Candy, eres el futuro esposo de mi hermana, así que eres de la familia. Contesto el saludo Candy guiñando un ojo.

-Será un placer Candy.

-Bueno ya qué nos hemos saludado, pasemos a la estancia y esperemos a Eleanor Baker que es nuestra invitada de honor y viene acompañada de su hijo Terrence. Los de la compañía Stratford ya están aquí. Dijo Cassandra y todos entraron a la estancia que fue acondicionada para tal celebración.

Candy al momento de escuchar esas palabras se puso nerviosa pues sabía que se acercaba el momento de volver a ver a Terry.

La música era suave, meseros con diferentes charolas, entré copas de champagne, bocadillos, transitaban entre los invitados, charlas amenas, un ambiente bastante agradable se respiraba en el lugar.

En un vehículo se encontraban Terry y su madre teniendo una charla sobre lo que harían entrando al lugar, pues el no quería que todos lo vieran llegar, le molestaba sobremanera tener que lidiar con los periodistas, no quería hablar con nadie, a excepción de su pecosa, claro está.

-Hablé con Cassi de está situación y me dijo de otro lugar por dónde entrar es en la parte de atrás, ahí es donde se recibe la mercancía y podemos pasar desapercibidos.

-De acuerdo. Charles llévanos a la parte trasera de la boutique por favor. Terry se dirigió al conductor. Volteó el rostro a su madre y añadió: -De una vez te digo que no quiero estar presente cuando des tu discurso. Yo te espero por allí, tú sabes para lo único que vine, estás celebraciones se me hacen de lo más ridículas y sin sentido.

Eleanor blanqueo los ojos y suspiró asintiendo.

De repente Bruno Millens se acercó a los presentes y con un movimiento de mano, la música cesó haciendo callar las voces y tomó la palabra diciendo:

-Buenas noches a todos los presentes, les agradezco su asistencia a está apertura de la nueva boutique Millen's en la ciudad de Nueva York, ampliando los horizontes y trayendo nuestros diseños exclusivos. Ya tenemos un vasto recorrido en varios puntos del país, siendo nuestra sede la ciudad de Chicago con muchos clientes satisfechos y esperando que aquí no sea la excepción. Y para no alargar más este discurso, le pido a mi querida esposa, a mi hijo Jonás y su prometida la señorita Annie Britter qué se acerquen, ya qué ellos son parte fundamental de está nueva aventura.

-Y sin más preámbulos le damos la bienvenida a nuestra invitada de lujo, quien nos honra con su presencia, sencillez y sobretodo su porte y elegancia, a parte de ser una gran actriz y una entrañable amiga. La querida Eleanor Baker.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir a la recién presentada.

Ella apareció enfundada en un vestido plateado cubierto de encaje con un pequeño escote en v al frente, sus mangas eran del mismo tipo hasta las muñecas, a partir de la cintura tenía una caída un poco amplia hasta los tobillos de fino raso y unas zapatillas del mismo tono. Su cabello lo llevaba atado en un elegante moño y su maquillaje era discreto. Era una mujer muy guapa y se conservaba bastante bien. A pesar de su edad, la cuál no aparentaba.

-Buenas noches, quiero agradecer a mis amigos los señores Millens por su invitación a está inauguración, por permitirme ser parte de éste evento y tomarme en cuenta para dar unas palabras. Lo único que puedo decirles es que esta prendas son hermosas, los diseños son únicos, cómodos, se ajustan como un guante a la piel, y no son estorbosos y lo mejor son elegantes y sofisticados lo último de París aquí en América. Así que bienvenidos y compren mucho. Gracias.

Todo el lugar se llenó de aplausos.

Candy estaba emocionada por las palabras de Eleanor, recordaba que era guapa, pero ahora se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver qué los años no pasaban por ella, se veía feliz y ella sabía que era porqué tenía una relación estrecha con Terry.

Archie estaba embobado, su ídolo de juventud, estaba a unos pasos de él, era la mas bella aparición que sus ojos veían. Las fotografías no le hacían justicia. Era mucho mas bella en persona.

 _"Como era posible que esa mujer tan guapa, agradable y excelente actriz, fuera la madre de ese arrogante aristócrata malcriado de Terrence"_ Se decía.

La música comenzó de nuevo y el ambiente volvió a los presentes, las charlas continuaron.

Eleanor platicaba con sus amigos y volteando su rostro, se topó con una imagen que le sacó una sonrisa.

-Disculpen me permiten ir a saludar a una amiga.

-Por supuesto Eleanor, no te queremos acaparar. Asintió Cassandra.

-Con permiso.

-Candy? Hola que alegría verte de nuevo.

Candy se encontraba platicando con los Cornwell, cuando escucho esa voz tan dulce que ya conocía. Volteó a dónde estaba la voz con una sonrisa y con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Señora Baker que gusto.

-Eleanor querida, nada de señora. Casi no te reconozco, estás bellísima eres toda una mujer.

-Muchas gracias. Tu también estás muy guapa.

Se oyó un carraspeo y las dos voltearon al sonido.

-Eleanor quiero presentarte a mi primo Archibald Cornwell y su esposa Alondra.

-Mucho gusto encantada de conocerles.

Al ver que Archie no respondía, ni se movía su esposa tomó la palabra.

-El gusto es nuestro, y déjeme decirle que mi marido es un gran admirador suyo. Verdad amor.

Archie ni respondió y Candy le tuvo que dar un codazo.

-Auch! Que haces gatita. Se quejó.

Al darse cuenta que se había quedado paralizado, Archie salió de su estupor, se puso rígido y con la mejor de sus sonrisas, tomó la mano de Eleanor y dijo:

-Archibald Cornwell a sus pies. Y depósito un besó en ella.

-Mucho gusto señor Cornwell. Un placer conocerle.

Candy y Alondra sólo se miraron y ahogaron una carcajada al ver la actitud de Archie ante la presencia de Eleanor Baker.

-Si me disculpan les voy a robar unos minutos a Candy. Con permiso.

-Claro, por supuesto. Usted puede pedir lo que quiera. Sus deseos son órdenes. Respondió Archie.

Alondra sólo rodo los ojos.

-Muy amables. Vamos Candy?

-Si claro.

Las dos se dirigieron a un lugar un poco más apartado para poder platicar.

-Y bien, como has estado Candy?

-Muy bien Eleanor, tengo poco que regresé a América, después de vivir cuatro años en Francia.

-Y que estuviste haciendo por allá?

-Pues estuve sirviendo como enfermera de guerra y cuándo está terminó, me ofrecieron quedarme un tiempo y acepté.

-Que bien, a deber sido muy difícil estar por allá tu sola.

Candy cada vez se ponía mas nerviosa, estaba intranquila, sentía que la observaban.

-Eh! Si algo pero fue muy satisfactorio.

-Te encuentras bien? Te noto tensa.

-Yo… si me encuentro bien. Mostró una gran sonrisa.

-Y dime Candy, dejaste algún amor en Francia?

-No, nunca tuve tiempo para eso.

-Qué gustó me da saberlo.

-Por qué? Candy estaba cada vez mas nerviosa.

-Porque así me das esperanzas.

-Esperanzas? Candy cada vez entendía menos ese interrogatorio y mucho menos las respuestas.

-Candy te voy hacer sincera. Terry se encuentra en está reunión.

-Ah, si?

-Si y yo deseó saber si tú quieres verlo, hablar con él.

Candy se sorprendió por lo directa que fue Eleanor, pero ella ya había tomado una decisión para esa noche y la iba a llevar a cabo. Así que sin más contestó:

-Si Eleanor, es por eso que vine, para poder verlo y si es posible hablar con él. Y aclarar todo entré él y yo.

-Me gusta tu sinceridad y por eso yo voy hacer lo mismo. Candy, Terry ha sufrido mucho su separación, tuvo varios tropiezos a raíz de eso, pero así cómo cayó, se levantó y mucho tuvo que ver Richard; su padre, él ayudó a qué Terry volviera a tener confianza en sí mismo y a salir adelante y ser la persona y el gran actor que hoy es. Por eso te digo qué si tu intención con él es realizar ese amor qué quedó inconcluso y enfrentar todo lo que lleva estar en su vida, sacando a flote una relación que parece mas muerta que viva, estés segura de ello y no salgas corriendo a la primer situación o problema que se presente. Mi hijo necesita una mujer fuerte a su lado que le de seguridad y sobretodo estabilidad.

Candy sabía a que se refería Eleanor y entendía su temor. Pero ahora ya había comprendido y vivido lo que era estar lejos de Terry y no quería volver a pasar por eso.

Así qué dando un suspiro y una gran sonrisa contestó:

-Eleanor gracias por ser sincera conmigo y lo qué te puedo decir y asegurar es qué si Terry me acepta de vuelta en su vida, haré todo lo que esté de mi parte en hacerlo feliz todos los días de mi vida. Yo lo amo desde que era una adolescente, y aunque nos separamos por un deber el siempre ha estado en mi corazón.

Eleanor esbozó una gran sonrisa y con lágrimas en sus ojos, abrazó a Candy y le dijo:

-Era todo lo que quería saber. Gracias Candy por seguir amando a mi hijo y querer estar juntó a él. Sólo tú eres la única mujer que puede hacerlo feliz.

-Y ahora tengo que decirte que el viene para acá. Así que tranquila.

Al oír las palabras de la actriz, Candy se tenso e inmediatamente su estómago comenzó una revolución.

-Buenas noches.

Continuara…

*El vestuario, maquillaje y demás fue creado en mi cabeza a través de investigar la moda de los años 20's. No soy experta en moda y ese fue el resultado de mi imaginación. Cualquier consejo sobre esto, es recibido con mucho gusto.

Como ven ya estamos en la celebración, el reencuentro va tomando forma, aunque parezca que Terry es el de la iniciativa para acercarse, puede que no sea así, la forma de plasmar las ideas cuando se van escribiendo, de repente toman otro rumbo y hay que acomodarlas.

Aclaro que si voy a terminar la historia, yo se lo la frustración que se siente cuando quedan inconclusas y uno se queda esperando por mas. Calculo que quedan unos tres capítulos mas y el epilogo. Estoy por comenzar la segunda parte del capitulo y espero subirla en fin de semana.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Quiero darles las gracias por sus reviews , es un gusto leerlos y saber que la historia les agrada.**

 **Guest, Eli, Sandy Sanchez, Alondra, Blanca G, Kamanance, Marina W, Candicita, Wendy Alfaro, Lectora 1977, PincesaFilomena.**

 **Saludos y bendiciones.**


	11. REENCUENTRO (2da parte)

**_ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. La historia si._**

 ** _Hola. Aquí les dejo la continuación._**

Reencuentro (2da parte)

Se encontraba viendo las diferentes prendas de la boutique, fuera del bullicio, donde se llevaba acabo la recepción y en las cual su madre estaba dando unas palabras a los asistentes, odiaba estar en ese tipo de reuniones, era fiel amante del silencio, de la tranquilidad que este ofrecía, le gustaba encerrarse en su despacho, con una taza de té, repasando sus diálogos o en su defecto leyendo un buen libro. Es lo que añoraba en ese momento. Pero, a quién engañaba?, llevaba días que esa tranquilidad que tanto amaba se había esfumado, ni un libro, ni la alegría que sintió saberse socio mayoritario, casi dueño de la compañía que le dio su primera oportunidad para actuar, ni la satisfacción que da ser la primera vez que va a dirigir una obra, ni ningún acontecimiento relevante reciente, a podido mermar la ilusión, el anhelo y todas las emociones emergidas desde el momento en que supo que su tormento, el motivo por el cual él daba lo mejor de sí a la hora de subirse a un escenario, por quien aceptó un acercamiento y llevara una relación madre e hijo con Eleanor en el presente, iba a asistir a esa fiesta, celebración o lo que fuera, eso no le importaba. Solo tenía un nombre: Candy la tarzan pecoso, sí, su tormento desde hace diez años, la chiquilla que conoció en una noche de bruma en ese barco, donde su corazón de adolescente iba roto y destrozado por el rechazo de su madre, ella quien con su sincera preocupación se acercó a él al notar que estaba llorando, logró calar hondo en su interior, pero a quien no le demostró su sentir y prefirió usar su ya conocida arrogancia e indiferencia para evitar que esa niña viera más allá. Pero lo que más le impresionó es que no se dejó intimidar, ni se amedrento por su actitud, sino que le contestó y lo enfrentó. Y fue ahí desde ese momento en que Candice White Andley se metió en su corazón y se plantó tan profundo que nada, ni nadie ni mucho menos él, la han podido sacar.

El sonido de los aplausos, llegaron hasta él, sacándole de sus pensamientos y volviendo a la realidad, emprendió sus pasos hacía la reunión sabiendo que era el momento de enfrentar ese tormento.

Se asombró de ver tanta gente a su alrededor, no pensó qué esos señores Millens fueron tan conocidos. Aunque bueno si habían asistido todos los integrantes de la compañía, los Andley, reporteros, fotógrafos y demás gente de la alta sociedad neoyorquina, era lógico que este lugar, estuviera a reventar.

Era increíble cómo una simple apertura de una tienda albergará tanta gente.

Comenzó a abrirse camino entre la multitud buscando una cara conocida, con la cual no se sintiera tan fuera de lugar, no tuvo que mucho, ya que a unos pasos se encontraba Albert.

Mientras Terry iba caminando fijando su vista hacía su amigo, no era ajeno a las miradas de las personas que al reconocerlo lo seguían con las miradas, los hombres ceñudos, las mujeres comiéndose con los ojos, todos en general, se veían sorprendidos por ese hombre que caminaba con una seguridad y confianza digna de un caballero inglés.

Y como no hacerlo, si Terrence Graham iba arrebatador en ese smoking hecho a la medida, su cabello peinado completamente hacia atrás lo que dejaba ver y admirar ese rostro que Dios le dio, sus cejas gruesas y sus ojos azules con betas verdes que hechizaban a quién los viera, herencia de su madre, adornados con esas pestañas no muy largas, pero si tupidas; y que decir de su nariz y esa boca de medio tamaño con labios semi gruesos, que muchas mujeres morían por probar y cerrando con una mandíbula cuadrada. Pero lo mejor era el porte y elegancia que emanaba a cada paso que daba.

Terry sabía el efecto que causaba, pues no en balde tuvo las más estrictas enseñanzas en modales, actitudes y aptitudes que le dan a los herederos de los más altos nobles de su nación. Pero no se fiaba de ello, porque sabia que atrás de esa supuesta admiración y respeto, se encontraba gente avariciosa, envidiosa, que solo buscaban sacar alguna ventaja para su propio beneficio.

Al acercarse a donde estaba su amigo, reconoció a algunos de sus acompañantes.

Sonrió al ver a Archie, igual de elegante que siempre, aunque ahora llevaba el cabello más corto, casi como él. Supuso que quién estaba a su lado, tomada de su brazo, era su esposa, pues Albert le había dicho que se estaba esperando su primer bebé. Ya que la mujer estaba embarazada.

Éstos se encontraban platicando con dos mujeres más bastante guapas y un joven más o menos de su edad.

-Buenas noches. Señor Andley es un gusto coincidir con usted en tan majestuosa celebración. Saludo Terry con su ya forma sarcástica.

-Señor Graham, que gusto. Si que gran coincidencia. Respondió Albert de la misma forma.

Los dos soltaron una carcajada.

Los demás se quedaron viendo con rostro de desconcierto. Parecía que era la primera vez que veían a Terry reír.

Se dieron un fuerte abrazó y Albert fue el primero en hablar:

-Terry, permíteme presentarte a mis acompañantes. Albert tomó la mano de su mujer.

-Mi hermosa esposa Patricia Andley.

 _"Vaya la gordita, si que a cambio"_

-Señora Andley un placer. Terrence Graham a sus pies. Se inclinó y depositó un beso en su mano.

-Señor Graham un gusto. Contestó toda sonrojada.

-La señorita Annie Britter y su prometido Jonás Millens.

-Señorita Britter, Millens. Un placer. Besó la mano de Annie y estrechó la de Jonás.

-Graham. Es un gusto conocer al mejor actor de Broadway.

-Por favor llámame Annie, nos conocemos del Colegio, tanto formalismo me aburre.

-Por lo que veo, ya no eres aquélla jovencita tímida.

-Tienes toda la razón. Agregó Annie pícaramente. Y déjame decirte que estás muy guapo esta noche.

-Gracias. Contestó Terry regresando a su seriedad.

Albert carraspeo y siguió con las presentaciones:

-A mi sobrino Archie ya lo conoces, hasta donde sé, fueron grandes amigos en el pasado. Y su esposa Alondra Cornwell.

Terry rodo los ojos ante la broma de su amigo. Pues de sobra sabía que ellos nunca se llevaron bien.

-Señora encantado de conocer a tan bella dama y déjeme felicitarle por su embarazo. Cornwell a ti realmente no me da gustó verte. Terry dijo para molestar.

-El gusto es mío y llámame Alondra. Estoy tan emocionada de por fin conocer al talentoso Terrence Graham. Soy tu mas fiel admiradora. Le dio una gran sonrisa.

Archie solo rodo los ojos con fastidio.

-Yo tampoco estoy feliz de verte Gran ... Graham. Sigues igual de arrogante y engreído.

-Pues parece que Alondra no opina lo mismo. Y dime qué es lo que le viste a este elegante. Por qué déjame decirte que eres muy guapa y él aparte de su gusto por la ropa no le veo otro atractivo. Se dirigió a la señora Cornwell con esas bellas palabras y le dio su mejor sonrisa de lado, esa que encanta a las damas.

Albert al notar que empezo una batalla de egos, intervino y cambió el tema.

-Y dime Terry viniste con alguien?

-Si estoy acompañando a mi madre. Sólo que no se dónde está.

-Se le perdió su mami. Se burló Archie.

-Mira Cornwell ...

-Alguien gusta una copa de champagne? Para brindar por el reencuentro de ex alumnos del Gran Colegio San Pablo. Interrumpió Annie.

Todos asintieron. (Sólo Alondra no, por supuesto) Y así siguió una amena plática.

Terry se siente a gusto con ellos, al contrario de lo que pensó, todos tenían una charla interesante, definitivamente ya habían dejado la época de adolescentes. Hasta el elegante le sorprendió, sus ideas sobre el tema de la economía, la recuperación de la guerra, y demás, eran similares a las de él.

Lo que se le hizo raro, es que nadie mencionaba a su pecosa, no sabía si en verdad asistió o su querida madre solo lo engañó para que la acompañara a un evento.

Como era de esperarse, su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite y en su mente iban recreándose miles de pensamientos nada agradables para su madre, pues se sentía traicionado por ella. Aunque la mejor forma de salir de dudas era preguntarle a Albert, quién se encontraba a su lado.

-Pasa algo Terry? Preguntó Albert

Aprovechando que Albert llamó su atención, asintió y con un movimiento de la cabeza le señalo ir a otro lugar.

-Con permiso en un momento regreso. Se disculpó Albert.

-Buenas noches. Se despidió Terry.

Ambos hombres caminaron en un lugar donde no hubieron tanto bullicio.

-Supongo que al querer estar solo, algo importante tienes que decirme. Dijo Albert

-En realidad no es gran cosa, solo me había cansado de estar ocupando el mismo espacio del elegante.

-Si como tu digas. Y que me cuentas Terry. Alguna novedad?

-Ahora que las preguntas sí, me enteré qué Candy iba a asistir a este evento. Pero en todo el tiempo que estuve con ustedes, nunca apareció. Supongo que no vino porqué sigue en Francia. Comentó Terry como algo sin importancia. Como si no se le fuera la vida en ello.

Albert cambió su actitud amigable y relajada, una más seria y endurecio el rostro.

-Quién te haya comentado eso, tiene toda la razón. Candy regresó de Francia para Navidad y ahora está de vacaciones con nosotros; su familia, y si nos acompaño a esta reunión, recuerda que ella es amiga de Annie.

-Y donde está? Yo no la he visto.

-Créeme, dudo mucho que si las buscas entré tanta gente, la reconozcas.

-Por qué no habría de reconocerla? ¿Qué le salió otro ojo? ¿O tiene algún defecto?

-No dejas tu sarcasmo por nada. Me refiero a qué Candy ya no es la niña de coletas que dejaste de ver, ahora es una mujer hermosa, que tiene a más de uno detrás de ella. Añadió Albert para hacer rabiar a su amigo.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Terry cambió su semblante y unos ganas repentinas de golpear a su amigo emergieron.

Albert reía en su interior al ver a Terry. Pero tenía que darle un empujoncito, para qué se decidiera a actuar. Sólo qué en su casó, era aventarle todo el cuerpo. Porque vaya que era necio.

-Y bien, como ya te diste cuenta de mis intenciones, ¿Me puedes decir dónde se encuentra tu hija? Bufo molesto

-Tranquilo Terry, Candy si vino, pero no se donde se metió, supongo que ha de estar por ahí, conociendo gente, o buscando algo que comer o yo que sé. Por que no la buscas tú y así le dices que la estoy buscando. Dijo Albert sin más.

-Está bien, pero como dices que no la voy a reconocer, a lo mejor está muy entretenida charlando con algún caballero que esté encantado con su belleza. Y no sé si sea ella. Atacó el guapo actor.

-Bueno eso te lo dejo a tu reconocimiento y criterio. Yo solo quiero que traigas a mi pequeña a mi lado. Contestó Albert y se retiró. Dejando a Terry parado y cabreado.

Terry estaba bufando, ¿quién se creía Albert para dejarlo votado y su madre dónde estaba? ¿Y Candy dónde rayos se metió? ¿En realidad cambió tanto cómo para no reconocerla? Estaba divagando en sus preguntas sin respuesta, que a unos metros más adelante, vio la figura de su madre que estaba platicando muy seriamente con una señorita que estaba de espaldas a él, tenía que ser una gran conversación, ya que su madre, de estar con un semblante serio paso a uno de emoción y luego comenzó a sollozar y por último le dio un gran abrazo.

Quién sería esa mujer que tenía a su madre en ese estado de emociones. Aunque estaba de espaldas, sabía que era de una gran belleza, pues el vestido que llevaba le sentaba de maravilla, marcaba sus curvas de una manera exquisita, y el color era llamativo pero no de una forma vulgar, sino elegante, y esa poca piel que enseñaba, le dejaba ver que era muy tersa, llevaba su cabello corto, a él no le gustaba así, pero en ella se veía realmente bien. No era muy alta, pero tampoco de baja estatura. Se sintió intrigado, nunca ninguna mujer a excepción de su pecosa, llamo su atención de esa forma, estaba interesado en conocer su rostro, suponía que si de espaldas era espectacular, de frente debía de ser preciosa. Así que plantándose detrás de ella, saludo.

-Buenas noches.

Esa voz, cuántos años hacia que no la escuchaba, solo que ahora era más varonil, profunda, era voz de un hombre maduro, la de ese adolescente ya no era más. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, sus emociones despertaron en un segundo, esas que hace años no supo distinguir pero que hoy reconocía que el hombre que estaba detrás de ella, lograba. Por fin llegó el momento de volver a verlo, solo era cuestión de voltear.

-Hijo, hasta que apareces, te extraviaste mucho tiempo. Eleanor se adelantó a Candy para darle tiempo para reaccionar y respirar. Ya qué la noto muy nerviosa.

-Tú eres la que se pierde madre. Contestó Terry bastante intrigado con esa mujer.

-Pero que distraída soy. Déjame presentarte a mi amiga. Aunque creó que ya la conoces.

-Te presento a mi muy querida y estimada Candy.

-Qué?!

Candy tomó aire y volteo completamente para situarse en frente de Terry y regalarle la mas bella y sincera sonrisa.

-Hola Terry buenas noches. Cuánto tiempo ya. Saludo Candy viendo directamente a sus ojos y extendiendo su mano.

Terry quedó anonadado, petrificado, en shock ante la imagen de aquella mujer que había llamado tanto su atención y que su madre acababa de presentar como Candy.

 _"¿Cómo era posible que fuera ella? Estaba irreconocible, era otra, jamás pensó que su pecosa fuera a convertirse en esa belleza. Sus facciones cambiaron mucho, estaba mas delgada, más alta, sus ojos seguían siendo preciosos, ese color verde esmeralda seguía siendo sus sello distintivo, la forma qué los tenía delineados le daban una apariencia felina, única. Su nariz no cambió, y sus pecas, ¿sus pecas? ¿dónde estaban? Y su boca era perfecta, ese color los resaltaba de una manera…"_

Eleanor estaba feliz, su retoño no reaccionaba, estaba perdido en su escrutinio sobre Candy. Y ella estaba igual recorriendo sin disimulo a Terry.

 _"Por Dios! Está guapísimo, esa foto que vi en el diario no le hizo justicia, estás más alto, tu cabello está corto, tus ojos siguen brillando de una manera única y con ése smoking se ve tan elegante. Terry, mi Terry"._

Ninguno salía de su trance, Candy seguía con la mano estirada.

Eleanor carraspeo sacándoles de su burbuja.

-Terry no seas mal educado, tienes a Candy esperando.

-Perdón. Como estás Candy? Si bastante tiempo. Contestó saliendo de estupor y tomando su mano se la llevó a sus labios depositando en ella un beso, bastante prolongado.

Candy al sentir sus labios sintió un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo el cuál la llenó de mucha sensaciones nuevas y extrañas. Que la sonrojaron levemente.

-Bueno pues yo los dejo. Requieren mi atención por otro lado. Candy ha sido un placer platicar contigo y recuerda lo que me dijiste. Se que vas a cumplir tus palabras. Terry mi amor nos vemos en un rato. Te quiero. Se despidió Eleanor con un beso en la mejilla de ambos jóvenes.

-Adiós Eleanor. También fue un placer. Y no dudes que así será.

La actriz se perdió entré la multitud. Dejando a los rebeldes solos con sus nervios a flote.

-Gustas una copa de champagne? Preguntó Candy a Terry. Y tomó dos copas de un mesero que iba pasando por el lugar.

-No me digas qué ya tomas? Está bien aceptó. Contestó Terry rápidamente al ver el gesto fruncido de la pecosa.

-Contestando a tu pregunta sólo tomó en ocasiones especiales. Y está es una de ellas.

-Ah sí? Y eso por que? Ya veo, esta fiestecita que derrocha elegancia y dinero, es el motivo. No? Apuntó con su dedo el lugar.

Candy negó y dijo:

-La ocasión especial es que estoy aquí… contigo, que volvimos a vernos es mi motivo. Respondió viendo directo a sus orbes azules. Dejándolo descolocado.

Jamás pensó que Candy fuera a responder así. Tomó rápido su compostura y esbozó una sonrisa. Le gustaba esta mujer que tenía frente a él, mas atrevida, esa seguridad que emanaba le encantaba, jamás pensó que su reencuentro fuera tan interesante. Decidido a continuar con esa plática. Le propuso ir a un lugar más tranquilo para alejarse del bullicio y de la incomodidad de las personas que no dejaban de observarlos. A lo cuál ella accedió.

-Y a dónde vamos a ir señor Graham?

-Tú déjamelo a mi. Nadie notará nuestra ausencia pecosa.

A Candy le encantó el apodo con el que le llamó y le dio una gran sonrisa.

-Qué esperamos!

Terry tomó su mano y salieron a toda prisa del lugar.

Continuara…

 **Por fin se vieron. Les gustó? A mi me encantó, no quise meter mucho drama, ni interminables malos entendidos, ni que ninguno estuviera a la defensiva sobre el otro. Sino todo claro y directo. Ya bastante han sufrido los pobres, como para seguir dándole tantas vueltas.**

 **El próximo capitulo va tratar sobre ellos, les espera una platica larga, reveladora y liberadora. Ya que pongan todas las cosas en claro y en su sitio, no?**

 **Agradecimietnos.**

 **Wendy Alfaro, Eli, Dianley, Blanca G, Monchi, Candicita, Aurora, Cinthya, Lupiblu.**

Saludos y buen inicio de semana.


	12. COSAS CLARAS

**_ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. La historia si._**

 ** _Ahora si, a aclarar sentimientos._**

Cosas claras

Jamás pensó estar en este lugar. Era hermoso, una estancia grandísima, todos los muebles de un color café en combinación con un tono vino oscuro, le daban una elegancia preciosa que le encantó. Y lo complementaba el tono blanco del lugar.

Cuándo Terry le dijo que fueran a otro lugar para hablar mejor nunca se imagino que la llevaría a su departamento. Ése lugar que muchas veces soñó con pisar y vivir en el siendo su esposa. Aunque esté era otro completamente diferente al que conoció hacia tiempo. Claro era ilógico que él siguiera viviendo en el mismo lugar, después de tener la fama y el prestigio del que ahora gozaba. Y si a eso se le agrega sus raíces nobles pues no le sorprendía este lugar.

Terry estaba admirando a la dama que tenía delante de él, mientras ella hacía un escrutinio de su hogar. Era lo mas increíble que le pudo pasar, un milagro, un sueño hecho realidad. Cuantas veces deseó que su pecosa estuviera aquí en su hogar, en su santuario, dónde nadie a excepción de sus padres y Albert habían pisado, pues de sobra se sabe que Terrence Graham es celoso de su intimidad y privacidad.

Y ahora ella estaba ocupando su espacio personal; y como le encantaba.

-Candy, se te apetece algo de tomar? Un té, agua…

-Tienes algo mas fuerte, vino tal vez? Candy estaba muy nerviosa. No era lo mismo estar con Terry entre tanta gente qué estar completamente a solas con él.

-Vaya, creo que no te bastó lo qué tomaste en la fiesta. Está bien, está bien, no me eches esa mirada. Tus deseos son órdenes señorita Andley. Dicho esto, Terry se dirigió a la cocina para traer la botella de vino y dos copas.

Candy vio como Terry se alejaba y entonces se dio el lujo de recorrerlo con la mirada. Él se había quitado el saco y el corbatín dejándose el chaleco y se arremango la camisa hasta los codos. Y le gustó lo que vio. Aún de espaldas se notaba lo bien formado que estaba. Un hombre muy atractivo.

 _"Candy tranquila, pareces una adolescente, como es posible que te pongas así. Es sólo Terry. Haz enfrentado situaciones mas complicadas"._ Se regaño a sí misma.

-Candy te encuentras bien? Terry pregunto llegando de la cocina y vio lo distraída que estaba y como retorcía el chal que traía en sus manos.

-Vas a matar a la pobre prenda.

Al oír la voz de su rebelde favorito, Candy salió de sus pensamientos y le ofreció una sonrisa. Queriendo disimular sus nervios, deseos, sensaciones raras en su cuerpo.

-Perdón, es qué me duelen los pies, ya no aguanto estos tacones. Invento

-Si los quieres quitar, por mi no hay problema. Es mejor que estés cómoda. Ven siéntate en el sillón. Terry dejó las cosas que traía en una mesita de centro y ayudó a Candy a sentarse en el sillón, tomando su mano.

-Gracias. Me doy cuenta qué sigues siendo un caballero. Halago Candy.

-Por supuesto. No se te olvide que soy un caballero inglés. Mis modales siguen presentes.

-Me alegra qué a pesar de tu fama, no olvides tú educación.

-Eso creó qué sería imposible, lo bien aprendido jamás se olvida, señorita pecosa.

-Tienes razón mocoso malcriado.

-Por favor, yo ya no soy ningún mocoso y malcriado menos. Por sino te has dado cuenta. Contestó entre serio y broma.

-Pues yo tampoco soy pecosa. A caso me vez alguna? Respondió en el mismo tono.

-Mmmh. Déjame ver, ya qué con tanto maquillaje que traes encima no se aprecian. Terry se acercó demasiado buscando las pecas en su rostro. Escudriñando a placer.

Candy se quedó estática, su rostro tomó un color rojo, la mirada de Terry sobre ella, era más de lo que podía soportar, para evitar el nerviosismo y qué él se diera cuenta; optó por cerrar los ojos y dejar que hiciera su escrutinio. Sentía su respirar a centímetros, de repente sintió las manos de él en su barbilla, acomodando su rostro con mas firmeza, sabía que él la estaba observando.

Llevaban varios segundos, minutos, horas, quién sabe, en esa posición. Ninguno decía nada. Candy noto que su respiración se relajó, ya no sentía ese nerviosismo, estaba tranquila en ese silencio, sentía una inmensa y entendió que su corazón, alma y todo su ser por fin descansaban, estaban en el lugar que siempre debieron estar. En los brazos, la compañía, el calor, la presencia de este hombre que era el amor de su vida: Terry Granchester.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró que él tenía los suyos cerrados. Aprovecho para recorrer todo su rostro, deteniéndose en su boca, o esa boca estaba entre abierta, sus labios se veían apetitosos, estaban un poco secos, y cómo si él supiera que pasaba, pasó su lengua por ellos remojándolos y eso fue el acabose para Candy. Olvidándose de todo y siendo atrevida por primera vez en su vida; acercó su boca a la de él y le plantó un besó.

Terry al sentir sus labios, abrió los ojos de sopetón y con sorpresa vio a Candy que peleaba en meter su lengua en su cavidad con desespero, en un segundo ella ya estaba dentro invadiéndolo por completo.

No supo que hacer, se sentía en otro mundo, jamás lo habían besado de esa forma, con pasión, con anhelo, con deseo, con amor. Le encantaba. Poco a poco sintió cómo todas la barreras que creó a su alrededor, todo el tiempo guardando sus sentimientos cayeron y el deseo que estaba escondido en lo más profundo de su ser salió a flote como una ola arrastrando todo a su paso. Y en lo único que pensó fue responder a ese beso con la misma intensidad con la que se lo estaban dando.

De un momento a otro Candy sintió el peso de la pasión de Terry, tomando el control del beso con una intensidad arrolladora, la besaba con maestría, le imprimía tal sentimiento. Estaba eufórica, se sentía la mujer más plena, más feliz, esto era ser realmente feliz. Se separaron para tomar aire. Pero sólo fue un momento por que Terry volvió a unir sus labios en otro beso mucho mejor que el anterior. Sus manos bajaron a la cintura de la rubia, recostándola en el sillón y poniendo él su cuerpo encima de ella. Por su parte Candy colocó sus manos en la nuca del actor, masajeando con sus dedos su cabello. Lo cuál sólo consiguió que él se pusiera en un estado por demás excitado. Saliendo de él un gemido qué sorprendió a Candy. Lo que consiguió que ella se quedará quieta.

Terry se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y la reacción qué ella tuvo, por lo cual se fue separando con besos cortos y se levantó jalando con él a Candy.

Los dos estaban agitados, con los labios hinchados y rojos, el cabello alborotado y los ojos brillosos por la excitación que tenían.

Candy se moría de la vergüenza, jamás pensó que llegaría a tanto con un hombre. Qué se dejaría llevar por todo el amor que le tenía. Por Dios, ella no era así.

Por su lado Terry no estaba mejor. Había perdido el control y la sensatez que le caracterizaba. Si ella no hubiese parado el habría llegado a más. Que le pasaba? No era un puberto.

-Terry… yo… donde está el baño?

-La primer puerta de tu lado derecho.

 _"Terry tienes que controlarte, no puedes abalanzarte cómo un animal en celo. Es Candy, la pecosa, el amor de tu vida. Pero es tan difícil, tantos años deseando este beso. Ha sido maravilloso. Jamás pensé que la pecosa besara de esa manera. Quién le habrá enseñado a besar así?"_ De repente la alegría que sentía fue reemplazada por unos celos desconocidos para él. De sólo pensar qué alguien pudo besar ésos labios, se sintió fatal.

-Terry? Llamaba la pecosa.

-Qué pasa? Contestó un poco brusco.

-Perdón. Se disculpó la pecosa, creyendo que Terry estaba molesto con ella.

Terry se dio cuenta de su tono y de la disculpa de Candy y se reprendió mentalmente por ello. Ella no tenía la culpa de sus celosos pensamientos.

-No Candy, discúlpame tu a mi. Estaba distraído. Quieres una copa de vino? Cambió el tema.

-Si gracias. Candy tomó asiento en el sofá y recibió la copa que Terry le extendió.

-Salud. Dijeron al unísono.

Ninguno decía nada. Sólo se observaban. Se terminaron la bebida, Terry tomó las copas y las dejó en la mesita.

Volvió a acomodarse y pregunto:

-Candy por qué me besaste?

Ella se sonrojo ante la pregunta, pero segura de qué había tomado la decisión correcta con respecto a tener y querer una vida juntó a él. Contestó:

-Porqué quise. Dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

Terry sorprendido pensó que era la segunda vez qué Candy era bastante directa y sincera. Y cómo le gustaba esa nueva Candy.

-Y tú, por qué correspondiste?

\- Porqué también quise. Créeme pecosa ese beso era algo qué deseaba hace mucho. Contestó con la misma sinceridad. Él también quería ser honesto.

-Y te… mmmh gustó? Candy no podía creer que estaba preguntando eso. _"Qué le pasaba?"_

-Me encantó. Contestó Terry dirigiendo su mirada a los labios de ella. Y relamiéndose los suyos.

Candy abrió la boca y las palabras no le salieron, así que la volvió a cerrar. Realmente Terry se la estaba poniendo muy difícil con esa manera de lamer sus labios.

Terry reía por dentro, sabía que estaba poniendo muy mal a su pecosa, porque aunque estaba muy atrevida, estaba seguro que todavía había timidez e inocencia en ella. Por lo cuál decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, para no incomodarla. Ya después retomaría ese tema del beso.

-Y dime Candy, que ha sido de tu vida todo esté tiempo?

Candy agradeció internamente el cambio. Y se dispuso a contarle toda la travesía que fue su vida los últimos años. A excepción del doctor con quien tuvo una relación.

Terry también le contó algunas cosas sobre él, omitiendo deliberadamente el tema de Susana.

-Entonces te reconciliaste con tu padre, me da mucho gusto saber eso. Veo qué los años te han vuelto mas sensible y receptivo eso es bueno. Los padres no deben de estar mucho tiempo peleados con sus hijos o viceversa.

-Pues si, ya ves. Me di cuenta qué no ganaba nada el estar distanciado de él. El es mi padre y se que cometió muchos errores, pero quién no? Y yo no tengo por qué juzgarlo, yo también hice muchas tonterías y tomé muy malas decisiones, de las cuáles hay una que me arrepiento profundamente. Y te digo algo, el viejo no es tan aburrido como pensé.

-Terry! No hables así. Hasta donde recuerdo el Duque es un hombre muy guapo, caballeroso, elegante, interesante y un poco serio. Creo que lo último es qué sea aburrido. Dijo Candy colocando un dedo sobre su barbilla.

-Así? Y tu como lo sabes? De dónde lo conoces para que digas sus cualidades y sepas que no es aburrido? "De dónde carajos conocía Candy a su padre?". Sintió una incomodidad en su pecho por ello.

Candy se dio cuenta de sus palabras y le gustó la cara de, celos? que tenía Terry. Se veía tan adorable. Que le iba a contestar. No le podía decir que conoció y habló con el Duque días después de que él se fuera del colegio, para persuadirlo de que no lo hiciera regresar de América. Terry no tenía por que enterarse de eso. Tal vez en algún momento se atrevería a decirle.

-Lo conocí un día que fue al colegio a visitarte. Sólo crucé unas palabras con él.

-Y con sólo unas palabras supiste todo eso que dijiste de el. Afirmó Terry con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues si. Pero lo importante es qué ya tienes una relación mas estrecha con tu padre y eso es lo que importa. Me regalas mas vino. Estoy sedienta, hace mucho calor.

-Calor? Candy estamos a mediados de invierno.

-Vas a cuestionar cada cosa que digo? Le rezongo.

-Ok. Yo no he dicho nada. Andas muy temperamental. Te sirvo antes de que me mates con esa mirada. Soltó una carcajada.

-Muy gracioso. No puede ser! Dichas estás palabras, Candy se paró como resorte. Albert!

-Qué sucede pecosa? Del susto, Terry derramó el vino en su ropa.

-Albert me va a matar. No sabe que estoy contigo. Me ha de estar buscando. Pero qué me pasa, soy una mala hija. Debe de estar preocupado buscándome. Habló Candy sin detenerse.

-Tranquila, Albert si sabe dónde estás. Yo le avise. No te preocupes. Le dijo restándole importancia.

-Pero cómo?

-Le di una nota al chófer que nos trajo. Es mi empleado.

-Oh. Que alivio. Pero cómo voy a llegar a la mansión? Terry ya me voy. Tengo qué buscar un carruaje. Ya es muy tarde. Diciendo esto Candy se enfiló a la salida.

-Candy espera. Terry la tomó de un codo jalándola hacía si.

Al sentir el contacto Candy paró en un segundo. Sintiendo una electricidad por todo el brazo.

-Yo te voy a llevar, eso le escribí en la nota a Albert. No voy a dejar que te vayas tú sola.

-Ven vamos a sentarnos. Todavía no terminamos de platicar. Además piensas irte descalza?

Candy tuvo mucha vergüenza. _"Por que tengo que ser tan impulsiva"_ se reprendió de nuevo.

-Está bien. Tu ropa está mojada, se ensucio de vino.

-No importa.

-Claro que importa. Te puedes resfriar.

-No exageres, sólo se derramó un poco. Ven.

Tomaron asiento y Terry volvió a llenar la copa para Candy.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio tomando de su copa. Pero no era un silencio tenso, sino agradable, se sentían tan bien juntos. No hacían falta las palabras.

Parecía qué el tiempo no pasó, pero sabían que sí; y en ese lapso sucedieron muchas cosas, los dos crecieron, maduraron, ya eran unas personas adultas y cómo tales tenían que enfrentar sus sentimientos, hablar del motivo por el cuál se separaron para poder dar el siguiente paso.

Candy estaba consciente de eso, tenía que saber todo lo que sucedió con Susana, muchos porqués se arremolinaban en su mente, el principal: Terry, su Terry habrá sentido algo por ella? Tenia que preguntar.

Pues ella quería estar con él sin ningún secreto, sin nada que interfiriera en una posible vida a su lado.

Así qué con toda la pena y posible vergüenza preguntó:

-Terry que sucedió con Susana?

Terry ni se sorprendió ante su pregunta, sabía qué era un tema qué tenían qué aclarar entre ellos.

Se pasó la mano por su cabello, pensando cuál sería la mejor forma de empezar. Le dio un último trago a su copa y suspirando contestó:

-Cuando tu te fuiste en esa noche que todo terminó entré nosotros. Y yo me quedé al lado de Susana, acompañándola en su recuperación, estuve con ella hasta que salió del hospital, después comencé a visitarla en su casa, después de cada función y en mis ratos libres, cuando su mamá iba a mi departamento a buscarme y pedirme que la fuera a ver por que ella me necesitaba. Llegó un momento en que mi vida era sólo el teatro y estar con ella. Todo esto empezó hacer muy agobiante para mí, mis nervios estaban al punto del colapso. Hasta que explote, nada me daba satisfacción, perdí el interés en todo y en todos. Así que abandoné mi vida en Nueva York y escapé como un cobarde. Viajando de ciudad en ciudad, involucrándome en riñas callejeras, haciendo del alcohol mi amigo mas fiel. Estuve realmente mal.

Terry sonrió sin ánimo, teniendo su vista en algún punto de la estancia.

Candy empezaba a sentir sus ojos aguados, Terry realmente la paso mal con todo lo que tuvo que enfrentar a tan corta edad. Cómo hubiera querido tener el valor de estar con él aquélla vez que lo vio en esa carpa de mala muerte.

-Sabes realmente pise fondo, ya nada me importaba, pensé en dejarme morir, por eso tomaba, quería olvidar, ya no sufrir más, desde pequeño mi vida fue un constante sufrimiento, la separación de mi madre, el olvidó de mi padre, las humillaciones de la Duquesa, las burlas de la gente, crecí sólo sin nadie que me dijera que era importante, que mi vida valía la pena. Todo eran reglas, estudios. Las palabras de mi padre nunca fueron de amor, sólo eran que tenía que ser el mejor, que yo era el futuro Duque, que nadie podía pasar por encima de mi.

-Y cuando por fin tomé las riendas de mi vida, dejando la casa de mi padre, el colegio, llegar a América, empezar en el teatro, ser independiente, lograr mi primer protagónico y lo mejor tener de novia a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo. Todo se vino abajo en un segundo con ése estúpido accidente que destrozó la vida de todos. Cambiando el rumbo de nuestras vidas. Fue demasiado para mi.

Para esté punto Candy ya estaba derramando lágrimas silenciosas. Cuánto sufrieron por el accidente. Ellos sólo eran espectadores de una obra qué sólo le correspondía vivir a Susana. Pero todo cambió porque ella se enamoró del chico equivocado. Y los metió a ellos en su obra, perjudicándolos grandemente.

-Cuando ya daba todo por perdido, sucumbiendo a esa muerte lenta. Apareció un ángel en mi panorama y al ver ésos ojos verdes que brillaban por las lágrimas que derramaban, algo sucedió en mi, despertando esos sueños y ambiciones que siempre tuve, un compromiso de cuidar a esa persona que perdió su pierna por salvar mi vida, pero sobretodo la promesa que le hice a ese ángel de ser feliz. Y al darme cuenta que no estaba cumpliendo, sino al contrario sufría por mi culpa fue algo que no pude soportar. Así qué me levanté y eché de mí toda la amargura, decepción y autocompasión. Yo era más que eso, soy un Granchester.

-Con la ayuda de Eleanor regresé a Nueva York. Volví al teatro pidiendo otra oportunidad y me presente ante Susana para cumplir mi palabra, dejando en claro que nuestra relación sólo iba hacer de amistad y que yo me haría cargo de todos sus gastos y no iba a recibir otra cosa de mi. El tiempo pasó y llegamos hacer muy buenos amigos, pero la salud de Susana nunca fue la misma, era muy delicada, débil, constantemente agarraba infecciones, hasta que sucumbió a una muy fuerte y su cuerpo no resistió. Muriendo en menos de una semana de haberla contraído.

-Lo siento mucho. Yo no estaba enterada de que falleció. Lo supe hace unos días. Candy se alegro al saber que entre Terry y Susana solo los unía una amistad.

-Supongo no te enteraste ya qué estabas en Francia.

-Si así fue.

-Y no has tenido ninguna relación con alguna mujer? Preguntó Candy. Tenía qué sacarse ésa espinita.

-Wow pecosa, qué atrevida. Eso no sé le pregunta a un caballero.

-Contéstame. Que tiene de malo.

-No tiene nada de malo. Pero te contestaré si me respondes primero tú. Has estado con alguien en todo esté tiempo? Te has enamorado? Qué difícil era preguntar eso, temía a la respuesta .

-Eso no se le pregunta a una dama. Pero de acuerdo, yo no soy una dama. Soy un caso perdido. Le guiño un ojo.

-Tuve un corto noviazgo con un doctor del hospital dónde trabajé éstos años. Pero no se dio. No estábamos enamorados. Creó que se dio más por la soledad que dejó la guerra. Contestó. De tonta le decía qué quiso probar otra boca para ver si le producía lo mismo que él, o qué lo quiso olvidar sin éxito.

Terry estaba que echaba chispas. Empuño sus manos con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Estaba seguro qué ese "doctorcito" fue él que enseño a su pecosa a besar. Nada más de imaginarse la escena su estómago se contraía empezándole a doler la cabeza.

-Ahora te toca a ti. Yo ya te platique.

-Sólo te puedo decir que soy hombre y tengo mis necesidades. Respondió seco, duro y tajante.

-Esa no es una forma de contestar. Candy contestó ya molesta. Primero por lo descarado al hacerle ver que fue mas de una con la que estuvo, segundo por el tono de su voz y tercero por los celos qué sintió al imaginarlo besando a otras.

-Qué? Quieres qué te cuente detalles cómo tú con el doctorcito? Qué importa quienes son? Te aseguro qué ninguna era doctora o enfermera. Se había pasado con su respuesta, lo sabía. Exagero las cosas sólo para molestarla. Para que ella sintiera lo mismo que el sentía en ese momento.

La verdad era qué no tuvo muchas mujeres, es más solo tuvo una qué pudo llamarse relación, pero no lo fue, eran más amigos que pareja. Ninguno quiso un compromiso serio. Pues los dos eran actores y estaban dedicados a crecer en sus carreras. Eran más algo así como "amigos con beneficios". Pero claro, eso Candy no tenía porque saberlo.

Candy pasó del enojó a la risa, se dio cuenta qué Terry estaba celoso, lo cual le dio mucho gusto; a pesar del tiempo, él seguía contestando de esa manera tan suya cuando se sentía vulnerable. Al menos en eso no cambió.

-De qué te ríes? Dije algún chiste? Ahora estaba indignado.

-Estás celoso. No era pregunta, lo afirmó.

Esa afirmación lo descoloco. Celos? Claro qué estaba celoso. Tenía unos celos terribles. Sólo Candy puede lograr qué él se sienta de esa forma, el no tener el control sobre sus emociones.

-Si estoy celoso, perdón pecosa, pero el imaginarte en brazos de otro, me hizo decirte todas esas cosas. Se qué tu y yo no somos nada. Tienes derecho a estar con quién tu quieras. Nos acabamos de encontrar después de tantos años y no sé como…

Terry no terminó de hablar, porque Candy puso un dedo en su boca impidiendo que continuara.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. Yo me siento igual. Tomó aire y valor y continuó. Pero Terry yo… estoy en Nueva York porque quería verte, saber si… todavíasientesalgopormi. _"Ya está lo dije"._ Pensó.

-Candy! No dejas de sorprenderme. Me fascina que seas así. No te imagino de otra manera. Y la respuesta es si. Sigo sintiendo cosas muy fuertes por ti. Creo que con los años se ha ido intensificando todo lo que tenía para darte la primera vez que viniste. Por eso te envíe solo el pasaje de ida. Respondió Terry fijando su mirada en la de ella. Sólo que está mirada era diferente a todas las que le había dedicado. Esta era llena de todos los sentimientos que tenía guardado solo para ella.

Tomó su rostro con sus manos de una manera delicada pero firme a la vez.

-Y tu Candy que sientes por mi?

-Yo… tú me gustas Terry. Se sonrojo y bajó la mirada.

-Sólo te gustó? Porqué a mi no sólo me gustas. Te amo Candy. Esto es lo que siempre he sentido por ti, desde que te cruzaste en mi vida y la cambiaste por completo. Al decir esto juntó su frente con la de ella.

Candy ya no aguantó más y soltó a llorar por la confesión de Terry y por la felicidad que llenaba su ser, por esas palabras que siempre soñó él le diría y jamás pensó que se harían realidad.

Terry al notar sus lágrimas, sintió su pecho estremecer retiró su rostro y con sus pulgares limpió sus mejillas llegando a sus labios y frotándolos lentamente, de forma suave.

-Mi amor no llores. Me parte ser el causante de tus lágrimas.

Candy se dejó acariciar y levantando su vista, le dijo:

-Terry, lloró por la felicidad que siento al decir que me amas. Yo también te amo y no he dejado de hacerlo en todos éstos años.

-Candy!

Terry tomó el rostro de su amada y la beso, pero el beso fue diferente a los anteriores. Éste era tierno, cálido, tranquilo llenó de todas las emociones y sentimientos que guardaban el uno por el otro. De ese amor que nunca ninguna persona egoísta, ni el tiempo, ni la distancia pudo hacer que muriera.

-Te amo, dijeron al unísono y se abrazaron.

Continuara…

 **Vaya ya quedo aclarado y claro todos lo que estaba inconcluso, los cabos sueltos. Ahora sólo queda disfrutar todo su amor, aprovechar todo el tiempo que tengan por delante.**

 **Gracias por la espera y seguir la historia.**

 **Saludos.**


	13. LA BODA

**_ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. La historia_**

 ** _Gracias por su apoyo. Les dejó el último capítulo._**

La boda

Nueva York, mayo de 1922

Veía su reflejo en el espejo y no se reconocía. De hecho todo lo que sucedió a partir de su reencuentro con su amor, se le hizo completamente irreal, parecía la vida de otra persona. Todo lo que alguna vez soño y que lo guardo en lo más profundo de su corazón y pensó jamás se cumpliría; ahora se estaba cumpliendo de una manera inimaginable, sobrepasando todas sus expectativas, dejándole una gran satisfacción a su corazón, a toda su vida y llenandole de una inmensa felicidad que creyó no poder experimentar jamás.

¿Era normal sentirse de esa manera? No lo sabía, pero se sentía tan bien.

Tantos años guardando sus sentimientos, aparentando que todo estaba bien, que no sufría al saber que su amor estaba cumpliendo una promesa, con la dolorosa incertidumbre de que tal vez él terminara enamorándose de esa mujer que los separó y olvidandose para siempre de ella.

Pero ahora todo cambió, las suposiciones dolorosas quedaron atrás, los deseos y sueños que se creyeron muertos, estaban más vivos que nunca. Estaba tan cerca de cumplir lo que hacía siete años atrás quedo inconcluso sobre su viaje solo de ida a la ciudad de Nueva York. Estaba a unas cuantas horas de quedarse a vivir definitivamente en esa ciudad, en ser la señora Graham, en ser la esposa de Terry. De vivir el resto que les quedará de vida juntos y formar la familia que siempre anhelo desde el momento en que supo que estaba enamorada de él.

Una gran sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro, recordando meses atrás, cuando su amor le pidió que le hiciera el honor de ser su esposa. Palabras de él, literal.

 _Tres meses antes_

 _Todo sucedió tan rápido, en menos de veinticuatro horas, su vida dio un giro de 180º; no qué va, de 360º; pues cambio completamente. Se había reencontrado con su Terry, se confesaron su amor, se besaron de una manera que ... uff, se abrazaron, casi duermen juntos (pero él fue todo un caballero y le llevo de regreso a la mansión Andley)._

 _Al siguiente día, Terry la invitó a almorzar al lugar donde él acostumbraba a ir. Candy quedó encantada con el lugar se le hizo muy tranquilo y "romántico" * después la llevo a pasear a Central Park, claro que él iba caracterizado con su forma habitual para evitar molestias de fans. Al caer la tarde fueron a su departamento a que Terry se cambiara de atuendo, ya que tenían una cena con los Andley._

 _-Bueno Candy quedas en tu casa, en un momento regresó. Terry le dijo dándole un beso cortó en sus labios._

 _-Si está bien. Respondió toda sonrojada. Pues todavía no se acostumbraba a las muestras de cariño._

 _Terry se retiró a su habitación para cambiarse, se dirigió a su armario, comenzó a seleccionar la ropa para vestirse y desvió su vista a una pequeña caja fuerte que tenía escondida entre sus cosas personales. La tomó llevándosela consigo, se sentó en la cama, le puso la combinación y la abrió, sacando de su interior un pequeño estuche de terciopelo negro que a pesar de los años que llevaba guardado se mantenía en buen estado, lo abrazó con sus grandes manos y resoplando con nerviosismo lo abrió._

 _La caja contenía un hermoso anillo de oro de 14 quilates, con un pequeño solitario color verde azulado, sencillo, nada ostentoso pero con un gran significado para él. Este es el anillo que con mucho esfuerzo y ahorros compró hace siete años atrás para pedirla a su pecosa se casará con él y comenzarán una nueva vida juntos. Pero que por motivos ya conocidos no se pudo. Más ahora ya no había ningún impedimento, nadie estaba entre ellos, todo estaba dicho y gracias a Dios podían comenzar una vida juntos._

 _Así qué, para qué esperar? Ya había esperado mucho tiempo. Él no necesitaba de grandes ceremonias para pedirle que fuera su esposa, este era el momento. Así que cerrando la cajita, la dejo en la cama y se dispuso a elegir su ropa, cambiándose rápidamente y arreglando su preciosa persona, salió del lugar decidido a dejar de ser soltero para convertirse en un hombre comprometido._

 _Candy se encontraba sentada en un sillón sumida en sus pensamientos, rememorando la noche anterior._

 _-¿Candy?_

 _-Dime. Ya estás listo?_

 _"Oh por Dios. Por qué tiene que ser tan guapo"_

 _Y no era para menos, Terry llevaba un pantalón de vestir kaki con una camisa lisa tipo suéter en color vino y una chaqueta del mismo tono del pantalón y zapatos negros. Iba con el cabello alborotado, lo cual hacía ver muy guapo._

 _A Terry le encantó la forma en que Candy lo recorrió con la mirada. Le gustaba saber el efecto que causaba en ella. Si supiera como lo ponía a él esa nueva faceta, seguro saldría corriendo de ahí._

 _-Candy me pones nervioso con esa mirada._

 _-¡Qué! Exclamó._

 _-No me mires así, que no respondo de mi caballerosidad._

 _-Eres un engreído. Contestó la pecosa haciendo un berrinche._

 _-Te ves hermosa enojada. Además no soy engreído, tu eres la que me estás comiendo con tus ojos. No es como que yo esté presumiendo algo._

 _-Arggg eres tan ... tan ..._

 _-Ya amor ven, no estemos peleando. Es nuestro primer día de novios._

 _-De novios?_

- _Claro._ _Que pensabas?_

 _-No me has pedido ser tu novia._

 _-Tienes razón. Terry supo que ése era el momento de hacer la petición más importante de su vida._

 _Poniéndose a la altura de Candy, inclinando su rodilla tomo sus manos mirando directo a sus ojos._

 _-Candy, eres la mujer más importante de mi vida, contigo aprendí lo que es amar sin reservas. Aprendí a no juzgar a las personas sin conocer que tenía detrás de sus acciones. Deje a ese muchacho inmaduro que actuaba por impulso y aprendí a valorar las cosas más sencillas de la vida._

 _-Has estado en cada paso importante de mi vida, aunque no físicamente si lo estuviste en mi mente, en mis pensamientos, en la promesa qué te hice. Por todo eso y mucho más, te pido que me hagas el honor de ser mi esposa y me acompañes en todas las etapas de mi vida que aún me faltan por vivir y que me permitas lo mismo juntó a ti._

 _-Candy eres el amor de mi vida, construyamos un nuevo camino juntos, una nueva historia. Que me dices, aceptas?_

 _Dichas palabras tomo de su chaqueta la cajita y abriéndola, saco el anillo y se lo ofreció a Candy._

 _Candy no podía articular nada, estaba sorprendida, tenía emociones encontradas. Sólo lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin parar._

 _Terry le dio su espacio, sabía qué la había impactado con su proposición. Optó por limpiar sus lágrimas sin decir nada._

 _Después de unos minutos (que a Terry le parecieron horas) Candy se tranquilizó y colocó su mirada en el anillo y con sus manos, envolvió la mano de Terry que contenía el anillo preciado, subió su mirada a la de él y con un pequeño suspiro dijo:_

 _-Terry te amo, eres el hombre más importante de mi vida y el único al que he amado sin importar ni el tiempo, ni la distancia, ni las separaciones que hemos enfrentado. Todo cambio para mí cuando te conocí, en relación la atracción que se siente por un chico. Mis pensamientos en un principio eran confusos, me sorprendía pensando en ti la mayor parte del día, quería que las clases terminaran rápido para poder ir a la falsa Colina de Pony para encontrarme contigo, sin darme cuenta de que mi interés hacía ti iba creciendo. Cuando me besaste en Escocia fue algo inesperado, me asusté, no supe cómo reaccionar y por eso te di una bofetada, dos en realidad y bueno... Después la trampa de Eliza que llevo a nuestra primer separación, fue cuando me di cuenta que me gustabas y siguieron sucediendo cosas hasta que llego nuestra separación definitiva, supe cuanto te amaba y que tú me amabas con la misma intensidad aunque nunca nos lo dijimos, lo sentíamos y hasta el día de hoy ese amor sigue._

 _-Siempre estuviste, estás y se estarás en mi mente. Por lo tanto, aceptó ser tu esposa y compañera de tu vida y formar contigo una familia. Te amo._

 _Terry colocó el anillo en el dedo de Candy con una gran sonrisa y besó los labios rosados de su ahora ya oficialmente prometida._

 _Al separarse, Candy le cuestionó una inquietud a Terry._

 _-Pensé que me ibas a pedir ser tu novia._

 _-Para qué? Si ya tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos. Tu y yo ya sabemos lo que queremos y eso es estar juntos._

 _Después de eso todo sucedió muy rápido, Terry pidió la mano de Candy a Albert ese mismo día en la cena sin protocolos ni fiestas de por medio. Él quería casarse con ella de inmediato, pero Albert y sus amigas protestaron querían que fuera especial para ella . Él accedió poniendo límite de solo tres meses, inmediatamente después del próximo cumpleaños de su pecosa, ni un día más. La boda sería por lo civil en una ceremonia sencilla en la casa de Eleanor con muy pocos invitados; sus respectivas familias y amigos más cercanos a la pareja._

 _El tiempo pasó muy rápido entre preparativos para la boda, el vestido, la visita al Hogar de Pony, el día más esperado para los novios llegó._

Presente

Y ahí estaba arreglada para su boda que sería en un par de horas.

Admirando su reflejo, realmente se veía hermosa, el vestido era blanco perla strapless pegado a su cuerpo hasta la cadera de fino encaje y pedrería que le daba un tono elegante, la falda caía en puntillas hasta el tobillo en varios flecos con detalles florales en combinación con tejidos finos de tul y raso. Que era separada de la cadera con un fino cinturón de encaje. Unas zapatillas del mismo tono y en su cabeza llevan un tocado tipo gorro de encaje muy propio de la época. Todo esto traído de Francia en calidad de urgente lo que fue diseñado por Annie. El maquillaje fue discreto y de accesorios llevaba un collar y pendientes de perlas. Regaló de Richard Granchester. El ramo fue hecho de dulces candys, con un toque de pequeños narcisos enrollados con una cinta de tono rosa pálido, el cual combinaba con los vestidos de las damas de honor. Quienes eran Annie, Patty y Alondra (quien tenía días de haber parido a Alistear, el primogénito Cornwell).

Al final decidieron también unir sus vidas ante Dios por medio de la bendición de un ministro amigo de Eleanor, inmediatamente después de firmar el civil.

-Te ves hermosa Candy. Nunca pensé que me ganarás en casarte. Señaló Annie con lágrimas.

-Yo tampoco. Todo parece un sueño. Estoy tan feliz. Respondió Candy irradiando felicidad.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Annie. Candy parece una princesa, digna de un príncipe inglés. Terry es muy afortunado. Agregó Patty bastante emocionada y con lágrimas también.

Y ella más, pues recibió la gran noticia de que en siete meses más se convirtiria en mamá. El primogénito del patriarca. Así que sus hormonas estaban a mil.

-Mi niña traviesa le doy gracias a Dios por permitirme ver tu boda con el hombre que amas. Y esperó que me permita ver la de mi Annie también. Dijo la señorita Pony que asistió sin la hermana María quien se quedó a cargo del hogar.

-Gracias señorita Pony por venir y estar este día tan importante para mi. Dijo la pecosa tomando sus manos.

-Agradece a tu futuro esposo que fue el que envío por mi.

-¿Se puede? ¿Candy estás lista? Preguntó Eleanor entrando a la habitación.

Cómo siempre, Eleanor iba impecablemente vestida con una elegancia y belleza que ya quisieran varias jóvencitas.

-Te ves preciosa Candy, mi hijo se va a desmayar cuando te vea. Y hablando de él, será mejor que nos apuremos porqué esta bastante impaciente y es capaz de venir por ti.

-Si estoy lista. Y Albert?

-Aquí estoy pequeña. Estas preciosa. Me alegra que hoy después de tantas situaciones que pasaste unas tu vida con Terry y puedan ser felices. Los rebeldes del San Pablo por fin sentarán cabeza. Soltó una carcajada.

-Estás lista?

-Lista.

-Nos adelantamos. Habló Eleanor.

-Vamos. Albert ofreció el brazo a su hija y ella entrelazó el suyo en el de él. Y avanzaron a la improvisada capilla.

Terry estaba nervioso, desesperado, cayendo en la irritación, todo este protocolo para casarse se le hacía tedioso. Él solo quería estar con su pecosa a solas, disfrutando de su compañía, platicando horas con ella, besarla, abrazarla, tocandola. Era mucho pedir?

Si por él hubiera sido se habría casado al siguiente día de pedirle matrimonio, pero Albert no sé lo permitió y que decir de Annie casi se le va a la yugular. Pero realmente eso no le importo tanto como el que su pecosa se lo pidiera, a ella sino le podia decir que no. Y quiso complacerla. Total ya había esperado mucho tiempo por unos cuantos meses más no pasaría nada. Ya tendría toda la vida juntó a ella y ya siendo su esposa nadie iba a interferir más.

-Hijo te quieres tranquilizar. Me estás poniendo nervioso decía el Duque. Quién salio al día siguiente de Londres rumbo América después de recibir la llamada de su vástago diciéndole sobre su matrimonio con aquella señorita impertinente que hace años se trepó en su carruaje para hablar con el sobre la huida de Terry y pedirle le dejará cumplir su sueño de ser actor.

Terry solo bufo ignorando al Duque no tenía ganas de platicar sobre su estado emocional.

Eleanor se acercó a su hijo para decirle que la novia se acercaba. Y se acomodó a su lado juntó con Richard. Quién tomó la mano de la actriz disimuladamente.

Candy iba caminando juntó a Albert hacía la mesa improvisada donde se llevaría la ceremonia. Al ver su futuro esposo quedó estupefacta.

Cada vez que lo veo se ponía mejor. ¡Si es que se podía! De verdad el heredero al Ducado Granchester era un hombre muyguapo y estaba rodeado de un gran magnetismo que atraía a las personas, ya sea para querer conocerlo o para estrangularlo, según la ocasión, momento o lugar.

El novio iba ataviado con un traje de tres piezas en color perla, camisa en color crema, zapatos de punta tipo gángster, gemelos y reloj de oro que eran de las arcas de su familia regalo de su padre, la corbata y el pañuelo del saco eran del mismo tono del listón del ramo de la novia. Iba peinado con el pelo hacia atrás y perfectamente rasurado.

Por su lado, Terry al notar a su novia, supo que valió la pena todo lo sucedido por estar en este momento contemplando a esa mujer que lo era todo en su vida.

Candy llegó a su lado y al cruzar sus miradas ambos sonrieron.

-Deseó de todo corazón que sean muy felices. Te entregó a mi pequeña, cuídala mucho amigo.

-Con mi vida amigo. Respondió Terry tomando la mano de su prometida, acercándose juntos al ministro.

-Estás hermosa. Susurró en su oído.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para llevar a cabo la unión ...

La pequeña ceremonia se llevó a cabo en medio de lágrimas de felicidad en todas las mujeres. Los novios intercambiaron votos y promesas, plasmaron sus firmas en el acta matrimonial, recibieron la bendición de Dios y sellaron su unión con un tierno beso.

Vinieron las felicitaciones, la cena, el vals de recién casados, besos robados por aquí y por allá. Al caer la noche los novios se despidieron de los invitados y se unieron a su noche de bodas, la cual sería en al mejor suite de un hotel de lujo, cortesía de Albert.

Al llegar a la suite, Terry cargo en sus brazos a su esposa y se adentró en está, cerrando con su pie la puerta. Le dio un beso que la dejó sin aliento y la depósito en el piso.

Se acercó a una mesita que se encontraba en la estancia en donde reposaba una botella de champagne, dos copas y unas charolas con diferentes alimentos. Descorcho la botella e inmediatamente después sirvió el liquido transparente en las copas derramando un poco. Le dio una a Candy y levantando la copa brindó.

-Por nosotros. Le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

-Te amo. Susurró Candy.

Después de brindar, Terry retiro las copas devolviéndolas a la mesita. Después de eso, tomó el rostro de su nueva esposa y comenzó a besar cada parte de este con ternura, hasta que llegó a los labios y ya no se detuvo en hablar, ni pensar, solo sentir y dedicarle placer a esa boca que tanto le gustaba.

Por su parte, Candy sentía el corazón a punto de estallar, sus pulso estaba acelerado, su piel estaba húmeda del placer que la agobiaba. Era tan hermoso estar con él así, que solo se dejo llevar, tampoco hablo a pesar de su inexperiencia entendía que en este momento tan especial las palabras sobran cuando es el amor el que habla y expresa. Quiso ser atrevida y respondió al beso con fervor jugando con su lengua en la boca de su marido. Parecía una batalla, una lucha campal en donde nadie quería dar tregua. Candy colocó sus manos en el cuello de Terry atrayéndolo más hacía ella logrando juntar mucho más sus cuerpos (si es que se podía), sintiendo todo el calor de él y algo más. Masajeo la parte baja de su nuca con movimientos lentos, suaves; logrando llevar a Terry a su máximo nivel.

Terry estaba en un punto en el que necesitaba hacerse uno con su esposa por lo que se separó lentamente de ella para tomar aire. Y siguió besando su cuello comenzando a desabrochar ese hermoso vestido que a su parecer se vería mejor sin el puesto.

Deslizo el vestido de su cuerpo cayendo este sobre sus piernas, quedando solo en ropa interior blanca muy sexi propia de la época.

-Te gusta? Es regaló de tu mamá.

-Me encanta. Tú me encantas.

Sólo eso pudieron decir y Terry siguió en su trabajo de desnudar a su esposa. Candy hizo lo propio quitando el saco, el chaleco, desanudo la corbata, siguió con la camisa y la camiseta del cuerpo de su esposo y con las manos temblorosas pero firmes desabotono el pantalón lo deslizó con todo y calzones. Se quedó muda y sin parpadear ante lo que veían sus ojos.

-Te gusta lo que ves?

-Me encantas mi amor.

-Pues todo esto es tuyo, solo tu eres la dueña de mi cuerpo. Así como yo soy del tuyo. Te amo.

-Te amo.

Y fue lo último que dijeron porque se entregaron al amor que sentían, fundiéndose en un solo ser y en una sola carne. Se dejó llevar a cabo por todas las emociones y sentimientos que de ellos fluían.

FIN.

*hace alusión cuando Terry llevo a una cafetería a Candy llena de gente que a ella no se le hizo nada romántica a su llegada a Nueva York.

 **HOLA! YA SE TERMINO ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA SOBRE EL GRAN AMOR DE TERRY Y CANDY, UN AMOR SIN IGUAL.**

 **COMO TODAS SABEN LE QUISE DAR UN FINAL JUNTOS, YA QUE ME TRAUME CON EL FINAL QUE NOS DIO MISUKI, AUNQUE PARECE SER QUE LES HIZO JUSTICIA EN CCFS Y NOS DIO LA ALEGRIA DE JUNTARLOS.**

 **SOY 100% TERRYTANA Y SIEMPRE VOY A LEER FICS DE ELLOS. Y EL LO QUE VOY A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

 **GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU APOYO, NO SE PODRÍA CONTINUAR SIN ESOS REVIEWS, HISTORIA SEGUIDAS, LECTURAS ANÓNIMAS QUE NOS ALIENTAN A SEGUIR.**

 **PRONTO LES TRAERÉ EL EPILOGO.**

 **ESTOY POR COMENZAR OTRA HISTORIA QUE RONDA MI CABECITA, SOLO QUE NO SE SI HACERLA DE EPOCA O ACTUAL. USTEDES QUE OPINAN DE CUAL QUISIERAN? ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS.**

 **LES PROMETO QUE ESTA VA A TENER MAS DRAMA, CONFLICTO, ETC.**

 **GRACIAS**

 **SALUDOS Y BENDICIONES**

 **NALLY GRAHAM**

 **JUNIO 2018**


	14. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MI AMOR!

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki. La historia es de mi autoria.**

 **Les dejo el final final de está, mi primera historia.**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo.**

EPILOGO

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MI AMOR

Nueva York, Enero 1930

 _ **Terrence Graham, el mejor actor y director de la última década, anuncia su retiro de los escenarios.**_

 _Después de cosechar triunfos con cada puesta en escena que dirigió, y haber sobresalido en sus actuaciones, el dueño de la compañía Stratford pone fin a su prolifera y cada vez más ascendente carrera. Dejando a sus seguidores por demás desconcertados._

 _Pero, ¿Cuál es él motivo por el cual ha decidido dejar a un lado años de triunfo? ¿Qué es más importante para el director que seguir cosechando exitos?_

 _Si, estimado lector, por única y última ocasión este diario tiene respuestas. Después de años de perseguir al director para que hablara de su vida personal y profesional, él señor Graham ha concedido una pequeña entrevista a este humilde reportero. Por supuesto, no se puede dejar de mencionar que esto se debió a la intervención de su dulce esposa, la señora Candice Graham. Sin más preámbulos les dejo la entrevista._

 _\- Buenas tardes señor Graham. Gracias por aceptar darnos unos minutos de su tiempo._

 _\- De nada. Sólo aclarar que concedo este tiempo porqué mi esposa me lo pidió._

 _\- Entiendo. Gracias entonces a la señora Graham. Hace unos días hizo el anunció de su retiro de los escenarios. ¿Podría decirnos cual es el motivo de tan inesperada noticia?_

 _\- Deseó pasar más tiempo con mi familia._

 _\- ¿Y piensa regresar después de un tiempo? ¿O ya es definitivo su retiro?_

 _\- Es definitivo._

 _\- ¿Se dedicara a otra cosa?_

 _\- Sí._

 _\- ¿Qué pasará con la compañía Stratford? ¿La venderá?_

 _\- No se venderá. La compañía va a seguir funcionando igual, seguirá presentando la mejor calidad en obras de época y actuales._

 _\- ¿Puede decirnos cuáles son sus planes?_

 _\- No. Lo único que puedo compartir es que me mudo junto con mi familia a Inglaterra._

 _\- Entiendo que su motivo fuerte es su familia. ¿Puede compartirnos algo sobre ella?_

 _\- Es lo más valioso que tengo. Mi esposa es mi fuerza, mi tranquilidad, mi refugió, mi estabilidad. Es el amor de mi vida. Y mis hijos son lo más preciado que ella me pudo dar. Los amo, y por ellos, yo soy el hombre que ahora ve delante de usted._

 _\- Señor Graham, ¿Algo más que quiera compartir?_

 _\- Le agradezco a toda la gente que me siguió todos estos años en mi carrera como actor y posteriormente como director. A ustedes, los periodistas que estuvieron detrás de mi y fueron pacientes ante mis negativas de hablar. Les deseo lo mejor. Y una recomendación, no sean fastidiosos con los actores._

 _\- Gracias por sus deseos señor Graham._

 _Así es estimado lector, esas fueron las palabras del director, al que tuve el gusto de conocer y de quién puedo agregar es un caballero, educado, culto y entregado a su familia por completo._

 _Informó para el diario The New York Times._

 _August Lambert._

* * *

El matrimonio Granchester Andley se encontraba desayunando en su residencia de Nueva York, y Candy estaba sumida en el reportaje que Terry concedió unas semanas atrás sobre su retiro. Y el cual salió esa mañana. Una risa brotó de sus labios ante lo qué estaba leyendo.

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes pecosa?

\- Del intento de entrevista que te hizo el señor Lambert. ¿No podías haber sido más agradable en tus respuestas? Aún en el papel se aprecia tu desagrado para hablar. Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

\- Tú bien sabes que yo no quería nada de entrevistas. Ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a mis rechazos para hablar de mi vida. Si hace días ya había anunciado mi retiro, no sé para que quieren saber más.

Candy recargó su mano en el brazo de su esposo y dijo: - Ellos querían saber el por qué su actor favorito dejaba los escenarios.

\- Yo no le veo el caso. Además, ya solo actuaba ocasionalmente en las obras, me dedicaba más a dirigir.

\- Lo sé, pero para la gente es importante saber de ti. Se los debes por seguirte todos estos años.

\- Insisto, no le veo lo importante, jamás había hablado de nada. Solo cuando anuncié que me había casado con la mujer más hermosa del mundo, eso todos lo debían saber, para que dejarán de mandarme cartas, regalos y demás objetos, las mujeres encimosas. Ni cuando nacieron nuestros hijos hice declaración alguna.

\- Bueno en eso si te doy la razón. Era incómodo entrar a tu oficina o camerino y ver la cantidad de regalos que te dejaban.

\- No, no era incómodo. Te era molesto y te ponías bastante celosa. - Pronunció Terry con su típica sonrisa de lado.

\- Mocoso arrogante y engreído.

\- Si, lo soy. Y tú eres una celosa. Por eso tuve que decir que me case, sino me ibas a mandar a dormir al cuarto de invitados.

\- Lo hubiera hecho, te lo merecías. - Contestó ya enfadada la pecosa.

\- ¿Y por qué me lo merecía según tú?

\- Por no tirar los regalos en cuanto los recibías.

\- Mi amor ven. Ya no hablemos de cosas que pasaron hace años, nos desviamos del tema. Mejor bésame y déjame sentirte. - Terry jaló a Candy y la sentó en su regazo.

La pecosa gustosa obedeció a la petición de su esposos y lo besó. Lo besó cómo a él le gustaba, con ternura y entrega. Demostrando con ese beso todo el amor que ella seguía sintiendo por él.

\- Mami. - interrumpió una vocecita adormilada.

Candy se sobresalto y de un brinco se separó de su esposo. - Mi amor, ya despertaste. Ven con mamá.

\- Teno hambe. Balbuceo la niña.

\- Por supuesto, ahorita te sirven mi pecosita. Igual a su madre de comelona. Habló Terry.

\- Papi sodo quedo deche y totadas.

\- Sienna, eso no es desayuno mi amor. Protestó Candy.

\- Pecosa déjala. Ahorita se va a comer todo lo que se le de. Para que crezca grande y fuerte como Richie. ¿Verdad pecosita?. - Terry tomó a la niña del regazo de su madre y la sentó en la silla.

\- Siii yo quiedo queced como mi hemanito.

\- Buenos días. - Saludo Richie.

\- Buenos días, mi amor. Siéntate a desayunar. Pidió Candy.

\- Dichi siéntate tonmigo ati. La pequeña Sienna señaló la silla desocupada que estaba a su lado. - El niño se acercó con una sonrisa dirigida a su hermana, y se sentó juntó a ella.

\- Tú y yo dejamos algo inconcluso, así que terminando de desayunar, te espero en la habitación para concluirlo. - Susurro Terry al oído de Candy, dejando un beso en su mejilla y regresó a su lugar.

Candy solo asintió y siguió sirviendo los platos a los niños.

* * *

En estos casi siete años de matrimonio, la vida de Candy y Terry había tenido sus altas y bajas, sus alegrías, discusiones, reconciliaciones, etc. Comenzando por el nacimiento de su primogénito, en su primer aniversario. Anthony Richard Granchester Andley, llenó de felicidad al matrimonio, quién era igualito al Duque de Granchester, pero con el color de ojos de su papa y su abuela, azules tan intensos como el mar, con betas verdes alrededor. Y a quién por supuesto el abuelo adoraba. Tres años después fueron nuevamente bendecidos con la llegada de la pequeña Sienna Eleanor Granchester Andley, quien era la imagen de Terry, solo que en mujer y con los ojos verde esmeralda y las pecas como Candy.

Continuando con la carrera como director de Terry, que cada vez era mas demandante, y por lo tanto el castaño se ausentaba por tiempo prolongado de su hogar. Entre giras, presentaciones, ensayos, juntas, y demás. Situación que le trajo problemas en su casa, discusiones con su esposa, alejamiento de sus hijos. El Duque tuvo que intervenir y hacerle ver a su hijo que estaba descuidando lo importante, por el deseó de ver bien a su familia, creyendo que supliendo sólo el área económica, ellos estarían bien.

A Terry le tomó tiempo entender y aceptar lo que su padre le aconsejó, pero lo entendió. Y por eso decidió retirarse del teatro y tomarse más de un año sabático junto a ellos. Aceptando la invitación del Duque a irse a vivir a Inglaterra e invertir con él, en un negocio sobre la industria automotriz. Ya que al ser un visionario, era conocedor que ese asunto iba en ascenso y deseaba que su hijo fuera parte de ello. Sobre la administración de la compañía de teatro, está quedaría a cargo de Andley Company, una rama de las empresa del Clan, la cual estaba bajó la dirección de Neal Legan, pero con la presidencia y supervisión de Albert. Terry seguiría siendo el dueño y quien tomará las decisiones.

Por su parte, Candy aceptó irse a otro lugar, amaba a su esposo y si el cambiar de residencia ayudaba a qué las cosas mejorarán entre ellos, y ya no tuvieran que vivir las ausencias de Tery, estaba dispuesta a hacer los necesario para que su familia estuviera siempre unida. Además los niños estaban encantados con la idea.

En cuanto a Candy, después de su primer embarazo, trabajó solo un tiempo y se retiró para cuidar de Richie, porque ella deseaba cumplir su labor como madre totalmente, sin dejar a su hijo a cargo de una niñera. Decisión que Terry apoyo. Y no por ser egoísta, o por no querer que su esposa trabajara, sino por amor a ella y a su hijo. Si ellos estaban bien, él también.

* * *

Candy terminaba de acomodar la mesa y los arreglos para el festejo del cumpleaños treinta y tres de Terry, juntó con la ama de llaves, que se trataba de Dorothy, su antigua amiga y doncella de su niñez. Quién ahora estaba casada con Luke Wilson, el ayuda de cámara y chofer de Terry.

\- Me parece que ya todo está listo Candy.

\- Si! - Contestó una emocionada rubia.

\- Voy a la cocina para avisar que en cuanto lleguen los invitados, ofrezcan el vino y los refrigerios.

\- Me parece perfecto. Y muchas gracias Dorothy, no lo hubiera logrado sin tu ayuda.

\- No tienes que agradecer, para eso estamos. A parte de que es un gusto celebrar a tan guapo caballero. Dijo Dorothy haciendo un guiño.

\- Eso ni dudarlo, mi marido es el hombre mas guapo del mundo. Respondió la pecosa con amor. - Anda, no tardes en dejar las instrucciones y ve a arreglarte porque tú, Luck y tus niños, van a estar en la celebración.

Dorothy asintió y salió del lugar. Por su parte, Candy subió a su recamara a alistarse, ya que en breve llegarían los invitados.

Al anochecer fueron llegando los invitados. Albert y Patty juntó a sus mellizos, William y Martha Andley de seis años y el pequeño Matthew de seis meses, fueron los primeros en hacer su aparición. Seguidos de Archie y Alondra con sus niños, Alistar de siete años, Marion de cinco y Archibald de tres. Neal Legan y Kimberly con sus gemelos, Hector y Evan de diez años. Jonás y Annie Millens, quienes estaban embarazados por primera vez. Después de varios años de espera, por fin Dios los había bendecido. Juntó con ellos legaron los padres y suegros. Por ultimo arribó el recién estrenado matrimonio Granchester Baker, quienes regresaban de su larga luna de miel, que duró tres meses alrededor del mundo. Y demás invitados que formaban parte de la compañía,que asistieron por intervención de Candy. Por qué si hubiera sido por Terry, solo a excepción de sus allegados estarían en el festejo.

Terry llegaba de una larga jornada en el teatro para finiquitar varios asuntos, delegar responsabilidades y así poder viajar sin presiones. Llegó a su casa acompañado de Robert, Karen, su esposo y su hija. No solo se festejaba el cumpleaños del castaño, también era una despedida a la familia Granchester Andley, los cuales viajarían la próxima semana al viejo continente y establecerse indefinidamente en aquellas tierras.

La celebración se llevó a cabo entre abrazos, pláticas, sonrisas, anécdotas, llantos, brindis y buenos deseos. Se abrieron los regalos para el festejado, los niños revoloteaban entre los adultos uniéndose a la algarabía.

Llegó el turno de Candy y sus hijos de dar su regalo al jefe de familia. Richie y Sienna acercaron a su papá una cajita mediana, forrada de papel azul con una cinta dorada.

\- Felicidades papá, esperamos te guste nuestro regalo. Habló el mayor.

\- Fedicidades papi, te quiedo.

\- Gracias mis amores. Estoy seguro me encantará.

-Pues ya ábrelo arrogante. No nos hagas esperar. Grito Archie, provocando la risa de todos.

\- Cállate elegante. Terry se dispuso a quitar la envoltura de la caja, y al abrirla se quedo en shock.

Pasados unos segundos, volteo su rostro a su esposa y preguntó: - ¿Es esto verdad, pecosa? - Candy solo asintió con lágrimas bañando su rostro.

Terry sacó de la cajita unos zapatitos blancos y los enseño a los presentes.

\- Voy a ser papá, por tercera vez. Gracias pecosa, te amo. Se acercó a su esposa y la besó en la boca, y a sus niños los atrajo a sí, besando sus cabezas.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, llenando de abrazos y buenos deseos la próxima llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia.

La fiesta terminó a altas horas de la madrugada, los invitados se retiraron, Richie y Sienna ya estaban descansando en sus camas. Candy y Terry se encontraban en su habitación, cada uno metido en la tarea de arreglarse para dormir.

\- Pecosa, ya vente a la cama. ¿Que tanto haces?

Pasados unos minutos, Candy salió del baño ataviada con una bata de seda en color blanco, su cabellos suelto, tal y cómo le gustaba a su esposo. Terry estaba recostado en la cama con los brazos detrás de su nuca, con los ojos cerrados y sus piernas cruzadas.

\- Mi amor. Terry despierta.

\- Mmmh. ¿Qué pasa pecosa? Estoy cansado y tengo sueño.

\- ¿Entonces no quieres tu segundo regalo?

\- ¿Otro regalo? Susurró abriendo los ojos, solo un poco.

Candy se acercó a donde Terry, dejando besos sobre el rostro de esté, comenzó a acariciarlo en su torso, en su pecho, lo tomó de los hombros y lo besó con pasión en su boca. Cuando ya lo tenía dónde quería, se separó de él, dejando al castaño desubicado.

\- ¿A donde vas? - Preguntó Terry todo atolondrado.

Candy se puso de pie, y con la mirada cargada de deseo, se desanudo la bata dejándola caer sobre su cuerpo, el cual estaba completamente desnudo, cayendo está al piso, y dijo:

\- Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor.

FIN DEL EPILOGO.

* * *

 **Por fin pude subir el último capitulo. Ya me había tardado años, nah, solo fue un año.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 **Gracias a todas por su apoyo, esté fue mi primer fic y no lo hubiera logrado sin su apoyo total. Se qué no soy la mejor escritora, ni pretendo serlo, solo es para darle la felicidad a Terry y de pasó a Candy, no es cierto, es para concluir lo que la escritora mala leche de Mysuki hizo al separarlos cruelmente.**

 **ELLOS SON EL UNO PARA EL OTRO, NO HAY MÁS. CANDY Y TERRY POR SIEMPRE.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, por agregar a favoritos la historia y a está autora. Te agradezco Letty Bonilla por motivarme a entregar el epilogo. No fue fácil, pero lo logré.**

 **Saludos y** **bendiciones.**

 **Nally Graham**

 **28 Enero 2019**


End file.
